The Heart of all Hearts
by Melonballoon
Summary: After returning to the islands, Sora is well...bored, frankly. Maybe being chased around by evil lunatics in the middle of a deadly plot, singing in a choir of dwarves or facing the most terrifying aspects of his own nature will help...*BEING RE-WRITTEN*
1. Black Dogs and Seaweed

**Hi folks!!!** **This is the first fan fiction i've ever written so I hope it's not too bad...be nice and leave reviews XD  
WORD OF WARNING - you are actaully reading a re-written and edited version of this chapter. Peeps who have been following this story will know that I was unhappy with how the beginning of the story was written - so I decided to do it again, i've tried to leave off in exactly the same place so the chapters don't seem disjointed or whatnot while i'm still uploading them...when i'm done fixing this part up, i'll feel more comfortable writing the ending.**

**1st version uploaded - 21st February 2008  
2nd version uploaded - 7th April 2009  
**

**Disclaimer - Okay, here it is now...so no badgering me to disclaim later in the story if I happen to forget...I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters/plot/concepts - I am simply writing this because I enjoy it and to provide entertainment for my fellow fanfictioners, the only thing I'm making out of this is the satisfying feeling that comes when you find out other people like what you've written...**

**This story begins on the Islands, two months after the end of Kingdom Hearts II**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter One - Be careful what you wish for_

Two months. Two _whole _months since he had heard anything, and he was supposed to be saviour of the universe, or did that only count for that one time? The teen couldn't help but feel bitterness as a slight chill went through him despite the warm breeze of the evening air. Although he knew, he understood that the king just wanted him to have a normal life, and do things that teens should be doing, but didn't he realise that it was too late for that? As much as he wanted to settle back and live on the islands like nothing had happened, he knew he couldn't, after all, how could you be satisfied with simple life on a small island when you had seen magnificent kingdoms and experienced great wars against evil? Sora sighed and ran his hand through the brown spikes that lat atop his head sticking out all over the place (although if you asked he would have said he was going for that look), now he knew how Riku must have felt way back before any of this happened, always yearning for something bigger, to do something amazing and make a difference instead of spending every day lazing on a beach.

As dangerous and stupid as some might have said, Sora missed it. As he sat on the edge of the pier, feet slowly swaying to and fro, he looked towards the horizon, to the orange sun that was slowly dipping below the edge of the sea. He felt torn; one side of him wanted the danger, the pure adventure and adrenaline that came with saving the universe whilst the other felt guilty over the fact that Mickey had allowed him to carry on with his life instead of being thrown into something that he was just too young to understand.

His thoughts trailed back to when Riku had told him that nothing had changed, the island itself was still the same, same pier, same paopu tree, same caves, same drawings. But the people were different. It was odd, when they had returned, his parents acted as if he hadn't been gone for the least two years, it was like they didn't even acknowledge those two years had ever taken place. It gave Sora a kind of detached feeling, which only added to his craving to leave.

Of course, with the good memories came the bad ones. He might remember how he had helped Ariel in her quest to find true love, but he might also remember how he had literally had to kill himself, or how his own best friend had tried to kill him and the feeling of hopelessness that always washed through him when everything was becoming too much. Perhaps it was these thoughts that stopped him from contacting two of his closest friends and asking if he could stay with them for a while, or telling his childhood friends, who both desired a normal life free from darkness and power.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the peaceful sounds of the waves sloshing against the shore by the steady rhythm of feet walking across the pier, getting louder as the person came closer.

Kairi plopped herself down next to Sora and smiled at him before turning her gaze towards the ocean to see what had the brunette so captivated.

"Something the matter?" She said in the usual caring tone she liked to adopt when someone was upset.

"It's so peaceful isn't it?" Sora said without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed.

"But so boring." She looked at him curiously.

"It's not _that _bad." Sora paused, mulling over the right words to use before continuing.

"I can't help it, I know it's stupid and reckless but I miss it. Going out there, saving the worlds, battling evil…its one of the best things that's ever happened to me, even if it did come with a price."

"Sora…" He cut her off.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it here, I love being back with you guys, Its just…I feel so…helpless." Sora lowered his head; Kairi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you'll always be needed and what you've done for the worlds, no one will forget that! It's not as if someone else is going to come gallivanting in and suddenly everyone's forgotten about you." As much as he wanted to tell Kairi that he was sure she was wrong, the words of the young princess did make sense to him, despite his tendency to be illogical. Sora didn't answer, he wanted to say something along the lines of 'that's already happened before' but he knew that he would just be digging himself into a deeper hole.

"We_ can_ actually have fun without leaving the island you know." She said after a few moments. This time, the brunette couldn't help but get frustrated, what did Kairi know anyhow; she spent most of the time unconscious!

"Like what, build another raft??" Sora stood up quickly, towering over the redhead who was still sitting. "Well, we all know how that one turned out don't we?" He added bitterly, getting ready to turn and walk away from her. Kairi stood up calmly, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"There's no need for that." She said in a stern voice that halted Sora in his tracks. She sighed. "Maybe your best friend can talk some sense into you." She snapped before storming down the pier away from Sora.

He felt it coming before she did, a slight trembling and a groan in the wood beneath him alerted him to that fact that the old planks were beginning to give out. That was odd, sure the things had been there as long as Sora could remember but they hadn't felt at all unstable a moment ago. He ran towards Kairi, wood snapping beneath his feet as he did. He managed to reach her and push her roughly onto the soft sand of the beach out of harms way before the planks gave an almighty groan.

He ran towards Kairi as the wood gave an almighty groan, pushing her roughly onto the soft sand of the beach and out of harm's way. Sora's foot, however, had already crashed through the wood as it collapsed, sending him tumbling into the shallows beneath the pier. He landed on his front and the wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to lift himself out of the water so he could breathe. He rolled over and took a deep gulp of air, coughing out the sea water that had managed to get into his mouth.

"Sora! Are you okay?" He heard Kairi call as she rushed to the edge of where the wood had broken.

"Yeah, just a bit wet." He answered back. He could hear Kairi talking in the distance but his attention was focused on the supports that had supposedly rotted away. He crawled over to one of the broken planks and ran his fingers down the wood, he didn't need to be a key bearer to realise what was in front of him.

Claw marks. Great big slashes that cut into the wood, making it so the pier wouldn't be able to take someone walking across it without collapsing. As shiver ran down Sora's spine as the marks sent thoughts racing through his head, he could only think of one creature on the islands that could cause this – what's the likelihood that something native to the islands would attack the pier supports, just as Sora and Kairi were standing on it? Sora found himself wishing that he hadn't been so naïve in his earlier thoughts. The possibility of the return of darkness to the islands threw sharp memories forward of the night he was taken away from his home. There was a hand on his shoulder; Sora looked up to see Kairi staring worriedly at him.

"…you didn't hit your head did you?" He caught these last lines.

"No…sorry."

"So, what caused this?" Sora made sure to cover up the claw marks so Kairi wouldn't be able to see them as he turned towards her.

"Planks were rotted," he lied. "They have been here for a long time; guess they just needed replacing or something." He felt guilty for lying to one of his best friends, but he didn't wish to worry her either – especially if it would be something that meant the three would have to be split up again.

"Someone should have seen to it before now, you could have been seriously hurt." Sora was surprised that Kairi bought what he said straight away without questioning him or looking at the supports herself, she could usually tell when the brunette was lying. She sighed and stood up, wringing out the bottom of her dress. "Come on," she held her hand out to Sora, "I think I might have left a towel in the secret place." Sora took her hand and they both made their way awkwardly to the secret place – after all, neither found walking in wet shoes a pleasant experience.

As soon as they were inside the small cave, the sun had been completely blotted out save for a few gaps in the roof where thin shafts of light could filter through.

"Ah ha!" Kairi smiled as she spotted her beach towel and a pair of flip flops lying on the cold but soft ground. Sora simply kicked off his shoes while Kairi sat down and began to unlace the pink boots she liked to wear. She grabbed the towel and held it out towards Sora. "Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Once again, Sora had been distracted. As soon as he had entered the cave he could smell something, it wasn't overpowering but definitely noticeable – it smelt like decay. He wondered why Kairi hadn't pointed it out yet. He turned to look at Destiny Islands' keyhole and nearly gasped. The vines that had once looped their way through the cave and around the rocks stood rotting and wilting as they got closer to the keyhole – like it was giving off some sort of poison that was killing the plants. "What the…?" He trailed off, the feeling he got as his was sitting underneath the remains of the pier was back in full force. He reached out and touched one of the vines gently and pulled back sharply when the thing disintegrated under his touch. But what really unnerved him was the fact that he could tell that the world's heart was still safely locked away, he couldn't sense any darkness – being around it constantly for two years had made him aware of when it was present. Yet there were signs that suggested the darkness slowly creeping back into the Islands.

"Sora? What are you doing over there?" Kairi asked, noticing that her friend was wandering off in a daze once more. She stood up and slipped on her flip flops before walking towards the boy and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" Sora looked at her confusedly, how could she not notice?

"Can't you see that?" He asked, clearly pointing towards the rotting vines.

"See what, Sora?" Her expression was flickering between puzzlement and slight concern.

"The vines! Look! They're all dying." He said, voice rising in frustration. He grabbed another one of the vines and tugged it sharply, only to find that the thing wouldn't budge. His gaze turned away from Kairi and back to the vines…which were perfectly green and healthy. "What?" He said quietly, brow furrowing. They had been dead moments ago…what was going on? Something that clearly wasn't meant to involve Kairi.

"Are you sure you're okay? Didn't hit your head a bit too hard did you?" She asked with a small chuckle, examining his head to see if there were any noticeable bumps.

"Maybe…" Sora trailed off and looked at the ground as if in shame.

"Could have just been a trick of the light." Kairi said cheerily, Sora knew she was trying to make him feel better. He would have probably believed her as well if it weren't for that smell of decay that still lingered in the cave. He suddenly turned around and darted out of the cave, leaving Kairi shouting after him. He didn't stop untill he reached the pier, quickly wading through the shallow water back to where he had fallen just a few minutes ago. Good. The marks were still there. He waited for Kairi to reach him as she took off her flip flops and re-entered the water. "What is it now?" She asked as she got closer.

"Look! Look and tell me that you don't see that." She stared at him confusedly, Sora's panic slowly began to rise.

"What? A load of rotted wood?" The brunette just gaped at her, he noticed the growing frustration in her eyes.

"What's happening?" He whispered to himself.

Night time wasn't much better. Sora fell into a restless sleep, still plagued with the memories of what had happened that day and what it could all mean. He felt torn, the idea of the darkness taking over the islands again was something that he didn't wish to imagine, yet there was a part of him, the part that was angry at the king, that couldn't help but feel excitement at the prospect of being able to travel the worlds with Donald and Goofy once more. In that moment, the thoughts left his mind.

Complete darkness, silence. Suddenly, his mind was assaulted with memories, charging like a battering ram in his skull and flashing like a slide show. The memories that he wanted to remember, and some that he didn't. Sora flinched and his fingers grasped the sheets as he felt the familiar, stabbing pain that came with losing his heart and watched the ground of Hollow Bastion tip up as he fell backwards. Everything was there, all the places he'd visited, the friends he'd made, all speeding past like a bullet. Then there was silence once more. Everywhere was black, Sora stood up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He knew where he was. The realm of darkness.

"How in the world…?" He said under his breath, just in case something was lingering in the shadows, waiting to pounce. He nearly jumped a mile into the air as someone appeared behind him before he recognised the figure.

"Roxas?" He nodded back, and began to walk closer. Sora felt slightly unnerved. "What's happening?"

"They're back."

"What? Whose back?" Sora asked.

"But they're supposed to be dead."

"Who is it?"

"They were all defeated."

"Roxas! Tell me now what the hell is going on!?" Sora nearly shouted in frustration. His nobody looked at Sora, their eyes meeting for a moment before Roxas looked towards the ground.

"The Organization." Roxas answered solemnly. "Or at least, nobodies who are like them, they have human forms."

"How do you know this?"

"I can feel them, and so can you, isn't that right?" Roxas looked at him again with something close to accusation in his blue eyes. Suddenly, his expression changed, it seemed more panicked. "Tell me now! What have you seen?" His tone was making Sora feel more and more scared with each passing moment, it was as if Roxas knew something terrible was about to happen.

"On the islands…the pier…the vines…" He answered quietly. "It feels like the darkness is taking over."

"Exactly."

"But how? The keyhole is locked! The world's heart is supposed to be safe!" Roxas' eyes were darting around the shadows, his breathing faster – a look of fear on his face. Roxas grasped Sora's arms and looked at him directly.

"They're not trying to get in through the world's heart."

"Huh? But..."

"You, Sora! They're trying to get in through you!"

"But…" Sora was confused.

"You're the key, remember? You're the key that connects us all. With you on their side they can-" Roxas was cut off as a cloaked figure pounced from the shadows and grabbed him from behind. The blonde nobody struggled, but the figure held him fast. "Don't let them! Fight it!" Roxas managed to shout out as he was dragged backwards into a dark portal.

"We're coming for you." The figure – now evidently a man – said in a low voice that made Sora's blood run cold. He watched as Roxas mouthed an 'i'm sorry' before disappearing into the portal, leaving the place in silence once more.

It was at that moment that Sora's eyes snapped open, heart beating erratically beneath his ribs. He sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his damp hair before resting it on his forehead which currently felt like it was being repeatedly assaulted with a hammer. He breathed deeply and rubbed his head gently, attempting to quell the pain and to calm himself down. Sora rolled over and tugged the covers up until they were right under his chin and brought his knees closer to his chest.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He whispered to himself, hoping that somehow speaking the words out loud would give them meaning and truth. These are the words he kept repeating to himself like mantra as he slowly drifted off, although the cold, harsh voice was still echoing within his head with promises that made Sora shut his eyes tightly and hug himself closer.

"Guess you really should be careful what you wish for."

_Meanwhile…_

Fingers tapped against a cold surface in a rhythm as the owner of said fingers watched as a man with an unconscious blonde over his shoulder appeared out of a dark portal. Cold silver eyes continued to watch as the man ungracefully dropped the blonde into the cell before teleporting himself out of there. He was brushing imaginary dirt off his long black coat as he began to speak.

"Well, that was interesting." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. The other spared him a quick glance before turning their gaze on the unmoving blonde currently trapped in the cell. Fingers remained tapping against the steel table situated in the room. "What did you expect? That the kid would just fall off the pier and die?" The man continued, staring at his boss from beneath the large hood.

"Of course not," the voice was surprisingly cheerful, "he's much more fun alive. I guess the heartless were just getting a bit agitated."

"Yeah, well, your _agitated _heartless may have just ruined things…you do realise he'll probably figure out what's happening…"

"Don't worry, everything continues as planned, all we do now is wait."

* * *

**And there you have it, basically the same as the previous chapter one, just with more meat...mmm, meat and a tad more (hopefully) interesting stuff and written better than it was before...  
please leave reviews, I much wish to know if this version seems better...i like reviews, they inspire me to write quicker *hint hint* - really, even if its just ramble on in text language that I won't understand or tell me that I'm extremely slow at updating...**

**P.S - I will try to re-write that chapters (I think I need to do up to chapter 15...something like that) as fast as I can xx  
**


	2. Behind Closed Eyes

**Yoyo my friends!!! As promised, here comes chapter two...the re-written *epic voice*  
yes, this one also is basically the same as the original...except more meat...mmm, meat (proof - original word count for this chapter was 1,346...now it's 2,802 :D) - I don't plan on changing a lot of the plot, just a few minor details but it would be nice if peeps read the re-written versions as i put them up xxx  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...bad Square monster eat me if I say yes...apart from the OCs, they are entirely mine - and therefore I reserve the right to bully them as I wish XD**

**Original chapter uploaded: 21st February 2008  
Re-written version uploaded: 2nd May 2009**

**Enjoy!!!**

_Chapter Two: Only Half_

Sora awoke to the regular sounds of the island, the birds singing and the slight rustling of the trees as they were blown in the gentle breeze. He could hear the faint sounds of the ocean as the waves reached the shore. He felt peaceful for a few moments before everything came back to him along with a splitting headache. The images were still flashing in his mind, although not in the heavy onslaught that they had been in the previous night. Sora rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly; trying not to aggravate the pain he was feeling. That dream. Was it a dream? Sora couldn't tell anymore, after so many strange dreams, visions and memories, he couldn't tell whether it was anything real or just a manifestation of his desire for adventure. It was then that he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Riku and Kairi at the beach today, the thought of being able to lounge around in the sun all day with his friends brought a smile to his face momentarily. It soon disappeared when he saw the time on the clock that rested on his bedside table.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath, taking a few seconds to try and make his headache subside before launching himself out of bed.

_On the other side of the island…_

Kairi was sitting on the Paopu tree with Riku, watching the sun as it steadily rose higher into the sky. She had just finished relaying the story about the pier and how Sora had been convinced that the vines in the secret place were dead or dying.

"I'm just worried Riku. I keep getting this really bad feeling and it's telling me that something's happening, he just seemed so…scared."

"This is Sora we're talking about, there's never nothing happening." Kairi ignored Riku's comment.

"And before that, on the pier he was acting all down, he really misses everything."

"Who wouldn't? You have no idea what it's like to have to let go of something that gives you such a huge feeling of power and control."

"This is different; Sora never gave into the darkness." Riku narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kairi for a millisecond before looking back at the ocean, he knew she was just worried. Hell, _he _was worried, Riku was always worried. He had seen just what the darkness can do, experienced it first hand – it had made him try to kill his best friend. It scared him how easily he had fallen into it; he wouldn't wish that on anyone, a part of him even felt sorry for Xehanort.

"You don't think he's making it up do you?" Riku frowned at her.

"We've been best friends for years; I know he wouldn't lie, not about something like this."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just wish I know what's going through his head sometimes."

"Don't we all?" Riku chuckled lightly but Kairi ignored his small joke, instead staring at her hands currently lying in her lap. He decided to change the subject. "So, what are we going to do to cheer him up? Help him let out a bit of frustration…" Kairi chuckled softly.

"What did you and Sora do every other time you needed to get rid of frustration?"

"Hit each other with wooden swords."

"Exactly. Why don't you two spar or something? Might even help him open up a bit. Plus if you use the keyblades, it'll probably remind Sora who he actually is."

"Keyblades are dangerous." Riku replied.

"That never stopped you before. Besides, it's called a cure spell – don't tell me you've forgotten it already?" Kairi said in a friendly mocking tone.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd promote violence."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be against fighting." Kairi smiled at Riku but she felt different. She didn't want violence and fighting, sometimes when Riku and Sora used to spar she'd get worried that they'd end up hurting each other badly. Then again, if this was going to help snap Sora out of his state of angst, she would let it slide. He two continued to sit in a comfortable silence, just staring out at the sea whilst waiting for their spiky-haired friend to finally arrive.

As Sora's feet pounded against the sand as he ran along the beach, the nightmare still continued to haunt him. He tried to take his mind off what Roxas and the mysterious figure had said by focusing on what would be a day of just lounging around in the sun with his two best friends, but to no avail. As much as he wished to forget, the words 'we're coming for you' still reverberated around his head, causing a cold chill to run down his spine. He repressed the thoughts once more as the paopu tree came into view and he could see Riku and Kairi laughing about something. Hmm, maybe he was wrong when he said he wanted things to change.

"I'll tell them." He mumbled to himself as he crossed the wooden bridge that stretched between the small island and the even smaller one. Doing so sent sharp memories of the previous day running through his mind. Sora dared a glance back at the broken pier that had been ct off by a warning sign. Obviously Kairi had told someone about it, he prayed inwardly that she hadn't spoken anything about the claw marks. He had a feeling that if anyone knew about what had happened to the three of them during the past two years – they wouldn't take it too kindly. They'd probably think that they were lying. "It'll be better when I tell them." He mumbled once more before looking up to where Riku and Kairi were looking back at him, waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey guys!" He smiled and waved. As he reached the tree he hopped up onto it and sat down between the other two.

"Were you sleeping in _this _late?" Riku accused in a playful manner as he gazed at Sora in a patronising way.

"I was just…dreaming." Sora said bluntly, he couldn't really think of a better way to put it. He knew that this would probably spark off a conversation that would have him spilling the truth in no time. Kairi watched him, wondering. The last time Sora was talking about dreams was just a few days before the islands had been destroyed completely and the whole chain of events had begun.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"What's ordinary?" Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head. I was a nasty habit he had picked up that he used whenever he was feeling sheepish or was trying to hide something. He hoped that Kairi hadn't caught onto it.

"You know what I mean." No such luck.

"Dreams are dreams Kairi, they don't make sense and they're not real." Sora replied dismissively. He put his had to his forehead for a split second as a flash of pain bolted through his head, causing spots to appear in front of his vision but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Are you okay?" Apparently Riku must have noticed the brief pain that shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, just a little bit of a headache bit I feel much better now!" He added with a cheesy grin. "Honest." He said when he noticed the disbelief in Riku's gaze. The three sat in silence for a few moments before Kairi remembered their initial aim of today – to cheer Sora up and to get him to talk. It might have been a bit of a nasty way to go about it, but the redhead was worried and se wanted to know what was going on. She had a niggling feeling deep down that something had happened that Sora was intending to keep from herself and Riku.

"Do you guys want to have another round with the keyblades?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"I'll referee, and you two can do all the sparring." She added. Sora was about to open his mouth to ask her where that had come from, but the thought of being able to feel the power of the keyblade running through him once more stopped him from questioning her.

"That's a really good idea!" Riku said enthusiastically before jumping down from the tree and taking up his place in the middle of the small landmass on the soft grass and sand that covered the surface. Well, Sora thought, whatever Kairi had been planning, Riku was obviously in on it. He couldn't bring himself to care as he got down off the tree trunk and took up a fighting stance a few feet away from Riku, facing him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten how to use one of these things." Riku said as he summoned Way To Dawn, watching as the light that surrounded it for a few moments glimmered in the tropical sun of the islands.

"Oh, you better hope luck is on your side old man – last time we fought I buried you." Sora retaliated, really getting into the swing of things.

"Old man? I'm only a year older than you." Riku replied swiftly, laughing at Sora.

"Age makes no difference. Prepare yourself for I will show no mercy." Sora said in a mock dark tone, trying not to laugh at his own words. Thoughts of the nightmare had been completely forgotten. It was when Sora tried to summon the Kingdom Key that he got the feeling something was wrong. He felt, deep don inside of him, something was holding the keyblade back – willing it to stay away from his hands. Sora stared at his right hand confusedly for a moment. He concentrated his thought harder, using every once of what he had to call his faithful weapon back to him. Riku stood, exiting his fighting stance to stare at him.

"You having second thoughts? His words seemed to snap Sora out of his daze as the Kingdom Key finally appeared in its usual flash of golden sparkles.

"Huh? Not on your life!" Sora smirked and began to charge towards Riku, but his thoughts were still wrapped around why the keyblade had refused his call, it never took that long to summon it, it never even took any time at all. The weight of the weapon in his hand was comforting during battle; he knew this was only a spar, but what if the heartless came back? What if he was completely helpless against them? After what had happened yesterday, he had suspicions that somehow, darkness was retuning. But what did Roxas mean? Trying to get in through him? As he remembered Roxas, he suddenly felt lonely, as if a part of him had been ripped out. Riku's war cry brought him back to reality, and in that moment, he saw Riku aim Way To Dawn at him – and Sora was completely helpless. He didn't know what to do, and even if he did he didn't think he could do it. His heart hammered beneath his ribs as the keyblade drew ever closer, he couldn't breathe. With all the effort he could muster, he brought up the Kingdom Key and held it with both hands, blocking the attack. It was just lucky that this wasn't a real fight; Sora knew he would have been dead by now. The Kingdom Key disappeared once more from his hands as he fell onto his knees, struggling to take in oxygen. The parry had managed to throw Riku back a little ways, they were a few feet apart again, and he was smirking confidently.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora, I know you can do better than this." Riku's words did nothing to snap him back to attention, rather they made him delve deeper into the past two years, and the good and the bad memories began to invade his head again. He clutched his head in pain, whatever it was that had begun yesterday and throughout his dreams; it was showing no signs of letting up. Sora shut his eyes tight as he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes – it felt like a marching band was running through his mind, trampling on everything, trying to tear him apart. He couldn't help but scream and pitch forward into the sand, curling in on himself.

"I didn't think you were _that_ much of a bad loser Sora." Riku continued to smirk at him, thinking that he was just ashamed that he had lost his touch. But on closer inspection, he noticed that Sora was completely tense and shaking, his smirk faded as he rushed towards him, Kairi right behind. "Sora?" He put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to uncurl the boy so he could see his face.

"Can you hear me?" Kairi asked worriedly, placing her palm on his cheek. As soon as t made contact, Sora's eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Kairi gasped and snatched her hand back, Riku's mouth was gaping. His usual electric blue eyes were so dark that they appeared to be black, like the raging waters of a sea during a storm. Sora's breathing was rapid and shallow as he tried to form words.

"Kairi…what's happening?" Sora managed to rasp out before those eyes closed, his breathing evened out and his body relaxed into the sand.

* * *

He woke to a dreadfully familiar voice; he could make out cruel laughter as he began to gather himself. Sora opened his eyes, but he was still surrounded by darkness, and a pang ran through his chest as he realised where he must be. He was lying sideways on a cold surface, left cheek squashed against it. Sora groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing a hand soothingly over his forehead before turning to look at the same figure who had visited him the night before.

"Who are you?" Sora asked angrily, but the figure only laughed harder.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" This only furthered Sora's frustration.

"What's happening to me? Tell me!"

"Aww, but I wouldn't want to worry your little head." He said in a patronising way as he stepped forward and ruffled Sora's spikes. Sora slapped his hand away and continued to scowl at the figure.

"Why did you come here if you aren't going to say anything?" The man seemed to find Sora's anger amusing, chuckling to himself continuously. "Are you just gonna stand there laughing?" Sora asked with rising anger.

"Oh, what are you going to do, oh master of the keyblade?" He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as he held his hands up, feigning fear. Sora's anger boiled over as he jumped up and took a swing at the man, feeling he could no longer rely on the keyblade. However his fist just punched through cold, black smoke. The man was standing behind him, and cruel laughter escaped unseen lips once more. Sora wheeled around, only to be hit square in the chest that sent him flying, knocking the breath out of him. Sora landed on the ground harshly, gasping for breath as he propped himself up on his elbows. The man just stood, observing him for a moment before he spoke.

"No keyblade huh? She will be pleased."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied calmly.

"I've already had enough of this! What the hell do you want with me?!" Sora prayed for an answer, anything – he knew this guy wasn't about to tell him his life story, but he hoped that there would be something to ease his frustration, even just a little. The man paused for a moment, as if contemplating a response before raising one gloved finger to point at Sora's chest, directly over his heart. He gave no chance for Sora to speak or even take this in; he was already walking away into a dark portal that stood, waiting for him to walk through. He turned his head back slightly over his shoulder, catching Sora's attention.

"My name is Xenithan…or Xen, if the mood takes ya." He raised his hand in a mock salute. "I'll be seeing ya soon." And then he was gone, fading into the darkness just like he had done the night before. Except then, Roxas had been there, he could still feel his presence. But now there was nothing, Sora knew that this guy, Xenithan, whoever he was, was the one behind it. Although he also knew that if he had asked the man, he wouldn't have gotten an answer. Sora lowered himself to the ground once more, covering his heart in a protective manner as he curled up, wishing to leave that place and never having to return.

**Please leave reviews xx I thrive off them + they make me happy...unless they're flames...O.O  
Anyways, Tata!!!**


	3. Powerless

**Okie ho!! I'm back once more...sorry about the wait...  
Again this is the edited and re-written version of chapter three -- I'm really sorry that i'm doing this slowly but daimn I want this story to work out better than it did the first time and good kami it will w**

**I also changed the genre to humor/drama -- when I was first writing this, it was intended to be serious like, but after a while I realised that I was much better and felt much more comfortable writing good ol' comedy ^^ so beware of the sudden shift...i'm not going to change the funny parts, but I will encorporate some dark elements in the stroy as well for you guys who like angst...mmm, angst...  
**

**Original version uploaded: IDK...sometime last year  
New version uploaded: 30th July 09**

-------------

Scary thing, darkness. Sight, probably the most relied upon of the senses, is rendered useless – plunging you into the unknown while your other senses are heightened. Even the tiniest noise is as loud as an explosion and despite the futility of it all you snap your eyes open– darting your gaze around wildly attempting to see through the black before realising that the only sound is that of your own fast breathing and the pounding of your heart beneath your ribs.

As he remained lying on the ground curled up on the cold surface, Sora thought back to when he had been younger and still believed that a monster lived under his bed, waiting to catch him off guard. Of course a few years later he had chastised himself for being so ridiculous and that monsters were the stuff of stories and overactive imaginations. Although after everything he had seen in the past two years, everything he had been through – right now in the silent darkness with nothing but the echoes of Xenithan's words for company, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear.

The feeling of complete helplessness had returned. Sora willed his thoughts away from the current situation back to Destiny Islands which only led him to think more about what had occurred back before he had passed out. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so helpless, so unable to control what was happening around him and completely powerless to stop it. In his mind, Sora knew that he held responsibility over the wellbeing of all worlds – and to feel so weak, not even being able to call out his faithful weapon was something that he couldn't afford and he was angry at himself because of it. However there was a small voice in the back of his head, probably the more logical part that was wondering why these feelings were only surfacing now – he'd saved worlds numerous times before without ever doubting his ability to be able to defeat darkness in the end – so why now? Why did the thought of one man's threats completely terrify him?

"Sora?" The voice cut through the silence. It was a voice he recognised. He jumped to his feet glancing around but there was no one there. He sighed and was about to resume his position on the floor when he heard another voice that was familiar to him.

"I think he's coming around." He was still alone in the darkness, however the silence was disappearing, he could hear the sounds of the island once more, and the pitch black began to lighten.

After he had passed out on the beach, Riku had hoisted his best friend up and with the help of Kairi, they managed to get him off the island and back home to where he was currently lying in his bed. By the time he began to stir, evening had already set in and the brightness of daytime had gone leaving a soft, orange glow on the islands.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she leant over him, inspecting his face that was currently scrunching into a frown. When she spoke, Riku stood from where he had been resting against a wall on the other side of Sora's room and walked over to the two of them.

"I think he's coming around." As soon as Riku finished speaking, Sora's eyes slowly crept open, blinking rapidly as he registered where he was. "Kairi, stop staring over him like a preying mantis." Riku said, pulling her back slightly in an attempt to give the brunette some room. She turned her head sharply and scowled at him before returning a more worried gaze back to Sora. Said teen rubbed his forehead and grimaced, sitting up slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kairi asked soothingly, placing a hand on his other arm. His irises were still dark, but the redhead paid them no mind at that moment.

"Head hurts." He replied groggily. Riku handed him a glass of water which Sora took gratefully and gulped down while his best friends waited for him to finish. "How long was I out for?" He asked, some strength returning to his voice.

"Well, its evening now." Kairi replied with a small smile. Sora sat up more and glanced out of his window, and as expected, he found himself once again staring off into the horizon as the sun set. There was silence among the three for a while until Riku spoke up.

"You wanna tell us what happened now buddy?" He asked in a serious tone but the concern was also apparent. Sora mulled over his options, he could tell them the absolute truth, everything he could remember from what Xenithan told him in their last encounter back to seeing those omens on the beach, but the last thing that Sora wanted was to make his friends worry about him and get into trouble – especially when he knew he wouldn't be able to defend them. One dark word rose to the front of his mind, one that never would have appeared before, one that had made its presence known ever since this whole nightmare started.

Weak.

Sora knew it.

Hell, if he hadn't been taught the cure spell he would have been dead long ago – how could he get his friends involved? However, the 'logical part' as Sora had termed it, spoke up – wasn't it a little big-headed of himself to think that Riku and Kairi couldn't take care of themselves? Didn't they deserve more faith from him?

Wasn't their another side to this though? There always is another side after all. Something that Sora wouldn't like to admit but something that was definitely present and not going to disappear any time soon, something much more sinister. What had he wanted in the first place? Just minutes before this had all began? This other side jumped at the chance to go on a new adventure – wherever it may lead. This side also didn't want to tell anyone about it, for fear that the adventure would be taken away from him by someone else, someone who would steal _his _limelight.

While Kairi was downstairs telling Sora's parents what had happened, Riku had taken the opportunity to study his best friend after his failure to give him an answer. Sora looked deep in thought – how could a simple question spark off so much inner turmoil? At that moment Riku wished that he could understand what he was thinking. Suddenly, Sora put his face in his hands and sobbed before running his hands through his hair and bringing his knees up to his chest. Riku's frown deepened and he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sora's reply was muffled.

"I don't know…I just…I don't know…why would I think that? Why would I want that?" There was desperation in his voice that made Riku only more determined to find out what had happened. It was at that point that Kairi walked in with some more water, rushing towards the bed when she saw Sora.

"Sora?" She asked gently. He raised his head slowly and although he looked pained, his eyes had returned to their rightful colour which relieved the redhead. He only glanced at her for a second though before turning his eyes towards elsewhere in the room. He breathed deeply before speaking.

"Remember…remember when you said you couldn't see those things that I was seeing?" He asked quietly.

"You mean the pier? And in the secret place?" Kairi frowned.

"That's right."

"You know what they mean." Riku said, more of a statement than a question really. The two waited patiently for Sora to continue.

"Last night, after I'd seen all that stuff on the island, I had a dream…" Sora went over all the events he could remember, everything that had happened with the flashes of memory Roxas and Xenithan and what they had said to him…all except one important detail. One that Sora would regret and at the same time also one that he would perhaps be glad of.

"So this guy, Xenithan…he didn't say anything else?" Riku asked.

"I told you, he basically laughed at me and didn't answer any of my questions."

"You sure about that?" He accused.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Sora snapped back, glaring at Riku.

"Oh come on Sora, just tell us the truth!" Anger began to creep into Riku's voice.

"It is the truth…I don't know anything else." He replied quietly. Sora looked downwards and fiddled with the bed sheets, he hated lying, especially to his best friends but how could he get them involved? How could he disrupt the peaceful life that the two of them wanted and had worked so hard for?

"Riku, you're not helping." Kairi scolded before looking towards Sora. "We should write to the king, he'll know what to do."

"Yeah." He replied quietly with a small smile aimed in Kairi's direction that seemed to reassure her. He knew he was acting illogical, but his mind was conflicted with different views that span around and around until he could think of nothing else. Sora was just grateful that the barrage of images and memories from his past had seemed to have ceased. He held his hand up in front of himself and breathed deeply before closing his eyes, seemingly concentrating on something. His eyes scrunched up tighter and tighter until his face had turned red and he was shaking with the strain. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. The Kingdom Key appeared in its usual flash of light and sparkles, the familiar grip comforting Sora as his eyes remained closed. After just a few seconds, it was gone – he couldn't hold on to it, couldn't quite grasp it – all these thoughts, things that Sora would never have believed himself capable to even dream of were invading his mind in torrents. With a sigh, he opened his eyes once more and rested his arm back on the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Riku said comfortingly.

"We will." Kairi added. "You need to rest now," she told him before turning her gaze towards Riku. "Come on Riku." With a slight tug on his shoulder, the two of them proceeded to stand up and leave the room. When she reached the door, Kairi turned around "sleep, we'll see each other in the morning." She said before walking out of his bedroom completely, leaving Sora with nothing but the sounds of the islands and his own thoughts. He knew one thing for sure. There was no way that he was going to be able to get to sleep.

______________

Once again, the usual sounds of the islands infiltrated their senses as the three of them stood next to the shore. True to his prediction, Sora hadn't slept well the night before – so that's what it was like to have a guilty conscience. Although as he stood next to Riku and Kairi who was currently holding a glass bottle and a piece of paper, Sora didn't feel in the least bit tired – he felt bad. Bad for his deception, bad for lying to his best friends, and to people he looked up to. His morals were screaming out for him to just spit the truth out there and then but there were other reasons, and more of them, for him to keep quiet. So he just stood there, staring at the sand and fidgeting while Kairi looked over the letter she had drafted out for the king.

"I think that just about covers it." She said, looking over the letter. "I know it's slow, and the chances of it working are slim, but really…it's the only way we have of contacting different worlds."

"Don't worry, the king will get it." Riku added comfortingly. The paper rustled slightly in the breeze that had surrounded the islands that morning. In Kairi's neatest handwriting, it read:

_Dear King Mickey,_

_We hate to disrupt the peace you've only recently helped us bring back into the worlds, but I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen again. Myself and Riku are worried about Sora – it started a couple of days ago when he saw things on the island that we couldn't. He also says he has dreams where he sees flashes of his memories – and that Roxas is gone, taken by a nobody named Xenithan. He's also having trouble calling upon the keyblade – I don't know what it means and we really need your help._

_Please hurry, _

_ Kairi._

Kairi ran her eyes over the paper once more, and with a sigh, she rolled up the piece of paper, holding her hand out to Riku. He silently passed her a glass bottle which he had acquired through the means of raiding his parents' alcohol cupboard - but that's a story for another time. After placing the rolled up paper in the bottle, Kairi put a cork in the top pressing down firmly.

"You wanna do the honours?" She said holding it out to Riku, smiling slightly. He smiled back and took it off her before throwing it far out to sea. They watched it land with a 'plunk' and continued to follow it until it was no longer visible. Kairi turned around and realised the brunette was missing.

"Sora?" She asked no one in particular before her eyes landed on the teen who had successfully jumped over the gaping hole in the pier left from when it had collapsed and was now walking down to the edge. She stepped towards him but Riku held her back.

"Leave him, he'll be okay." She took one last look at Sora and sighed before she and Riku began to make their way towards where they had left the boats. In sight of the pier's collapse, they had taken to tying up the small wooden boats to the supports of the bridge that connected the main island to the smaller one that held the paopu tree. Once out of earshot, Kairi spoke.

"I just…I wish I could help him, rather than just telling him not to worry."

"What else can we do? I don't know about you but my knowledge of the workings of the heart is limited. Believe me if I knew how to help I would."

"I suppose, I just feel helpless, that's all."

"Don't worry too much about it, help's on its way."

"See, now _you're_ telling _me _not to worry." Kairi said, voice getting higher. Riku chuckled lightly as he untied his boat and clambered inside. The red-head scowled back but remained silent. She didn't like how he was taking everything so lightly but maybe that was just his way of stopping them all from running around like crazy people drowning in paranoia.

_Back with Sora…_

Sitting on the edge of the pier once more, staring out towards the ocean, Sora made his decision – he would contact his two other closest friends, Donald and Goofy, about that one important detail, but not the king. The brunette respected Mickey and all but really, he had only met him a few times and he knew that Donald and Goofy wouldn't tell anyone – whereas the mouse king might, which would defeat the point of not telling Riku and Kairi in the first place. Himself, the Court Wizard and Royal Knight had been through so much, he would always feel closer to Riku and Kairi but who had been there all the time? Who had helped him up and motivated him to carry on when things were getting too much? The thought of being out there again fighting heartless and nobodies side by side made the brunette smile. With this thought, he began planning out another letter in his head.

It was night time when he returned to the beach, the sun had long since disappeared; it had taken Sora a fair bit of time trying to climb through his window and down a nearby tree without alerting his mum and dad, especially whilst trying to keep hold of a glass bottle. Standing, shivering slightly from the absence of the sun, Sora quickly rolled up the letter and put it in the bottle and jammed in the cork without any of the grace Kairi had used earlier. In handwriting that admittedly wasn't as neat as Kairi's, Sora had written:

_To Donald and Goofy, _

_Hopefully you've already got Kairi's letter by now so I won't go into details about everything else. I felt that I could only tell you guys this, so Riku and Kairi don't know – the nobody, Xenithan, said 'we're coming for you' and when I asked him what they wanted he pointed at my heart. I know you probably think I should have told Riku and Kairi but I don't want them to get involved. I don't know why but recently I keep thinking horrible things, and with Roxas gone, I'm really scared of losing myself. I need your help,_

_ Sora._

With a sigh, Sora gripped the bottle and ran towards the shore from where he had been standing in the middle of the beach. As soon as the cool water hit his shoes, Sora stopped abruptly and threw the message in a bottle as far as he could, watching it descend through the air before crashing through the surface of the ocean with a distant splash.

Sora stood on the shore with his hands in his pockets, thoughts directed to back when he was dragged away from Kairi and Destiny Islands by some unknown force, he gave a low laugh. To think now, he would do anything to get back out there, even throw himself into a future that would see him dead.

_somewhere else..._

Xenithan slammed the door behind him as the shouts of a certain teenage more became muffled. He sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly.  
"Stupid kid, doesn't he realise giving me a headache isn't going to change anything?"

"No! But it makes me feel better!!" Came the shout from the other side of the door.

"How did he...?" Xenithan began before just giving up and plopping down next to his cold-eyed companion who was sitting in silence, fingers once again tapping against the table.

"Did you learn anything?" The voice was slightly muffled as the figure's head was resting in their hand, a bored expression on their face.

"I think we've pretty much got him freaked out."

"And...?"

"He's not using the keyblade." The face lit up, silver eyes showing some form of happiness.

"This is good, i'll be sending you out soon."

"Finally, i'm sick of listening to blondie in there." Xenithan lifted his legs up and placed them on the table, crossing them over while he leaned back in his chair. There was silence for a few moments before it was broken by a door on the other side of the room opening. In walked a girl, barely an adult, she had blonde hair that was tied in a tight bun but bits stuck out everywhere, her face and long white coat covered in smuges and stains. The two figures turned towards her.

"I take it you have something to report?" The blonde nodded in reply, attempting to wipe off some of the dirt and straighten her hair. "Well, Xenia."

"I think i've finally got it! Father always said I had it in me." Xenia smiled.

"Yes, this is very good." The figure said quietly before staring off into nothingness, tapping thier fingers against the table.

**And there you have it -- please leave reviews!! And if you must flame...please do it with appropriate fuel...**

Okay now this is where the story begins to skew a little from the original, its still basically the same but some details are different/I want to use different characterisation for Xenia...please bear with me xx  
Note: Yes...I like Soriko...but don't get the wrong impression -- there's no yaoi in this story -- its just, most fics always see Kairi a helluva lot closer to Sora than anyone else and I like to disagree (sorry sokai fans), in my opinion Sora and Riku are best friends and they've known each other a lot longer than Kairi, therefore when I write, those two will seem closer, not that I'm cutting Kairi out or anything...


	4. Message in a bottle

_**Diclaimer****: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, not me**  
_

_** Please read and review xx**  
_

_Chapter 4: Message in a bottle_

Two days had passed and nothing, no reply, no unexpected gummi ship landing in the middle of the beach. Kairi could tell that Sora was anxious and she couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. Riku did all he could to try and cheer Sora up but the fact was that he was now completely unable to use the keyblade, unless he concentrated so hard that he felt his head was going to burst. The dreams of Xenithan had gone and there were no more flashes of memories but it disturbed Sora just as much to be surrounded in complete darkness; it was like being a heartless again._But that was different; it was like I was falling and I couldn't remember who I was. _He reassured himself with these words, trying to prove that history was not going to repeat itself, _in that way at least._ Sora had also become more distant from his friends; he was too occupied with his thoughts to contribute much to a conversation.

It was mid afternoon when Riku finally saw something bobbing up and down in the water near the rocks. "Kairi, look!" He said pointing towards the glass bottle that was slowly coming closer to the shore. He ran, partly in the ocean, to pick it up. A wave of relief washed over Kairi as she followed Riku, staying out of the water, to where he was now standing, hurriedly taking the cork out of the bottle and unfolding the letter which had the king's insignia clearly stamped on it. "It's from Mickey", Riku held the letter out in front of him so Kairi could get a good look at it.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I'm not entirely sure what this all means but I do know one thing and I'm sorry that I have to break this to you, recently I spoke to Ansem the Wise or DiZ as he goes by these days and he has reason to believe that there are two Organisation members still alive but no one that we've ever come across before, it seems there were more than thirteen members. This Xenithan sounds like he might be one of them. The memories that Sora is experiencing reminded me of Castle Oblivion but with differences. You say that Sora can't summon the keyblade; I'm afraid that I have no experience of things like that happening. I'll tell you more when I get to Destiny Islands which is where I'm headed probably as you are reading this. I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner._

_King Mickey_

"There are more of the Organisation out there; do you think they'll go after Kingdom Hearts again?"Kairi looked up at Riku with worry on her face.

"I don't know", that's all he could say in return; "we'll just have to wait until Mickey gets here".

"Should we tell Sora about the Organisation?"

"He'll find out anyway, I think he deserves to know. Even after what's happened over the past few days, he's still the keyblade master". Kairi re-read the letter, taking more notice this time over what Mickey had mentioned.

"What's Castle Oblivion?" She asked looking at him but Riku looked away towards the rest of the beach and spotted Sora going to sit, yet again, on the edge of the pier. Riku, eager to avoid answering Kairi's question about that place, changed the subject quickly.

"Look, there's Sora now" and before she could object, he had snatched the letter out of her hand and was already racing across the beach to the pier. "Sora", he called, trying to catch his breath from the run.

"Oh, hi Riku", there was a flat tone in his voice.

"We got a reply from Mickey" he said holding out the letter, "it's not good news, turns out there were more than thirteen members of the Organisation and two of them are still alive." He paused for a moment, examining Sora's face to see what his reaction was. Almost immediately, Sora jumped to his feet.

"What?"_So there are more of them out there, Roxas was right. _Sora felt that he now knew why he only felt like half, _he's gone, the Organisation took him. Why didn't I see that before? I've been so wrapped up in why the keyblade's gone to notice. _Riku spotted that Sora now looked like he was annoyed at something.

"Sora, this is good, well not the part about the Organisation but still, Mickey is coming and we can sort this entire thing out."

"Yeah", although his tone seemed a bit lighter, Sora looked pale.

"Are you alright?"

"Lets see, there are more of the Organisation out there, that could mean they are going to try and take over Kingdom Hearts again, and then that means that there will by nobodies and heartless everywhere again." He said sarcastically, smiling at Riku but deep down, this was not how he felt. _If Roxas is gone and I can't use the keyblade, how can I fight them if they come? _It was like his thoughts were battling inside his head, two voices with opposing ideas. The louder voice was saying that if he told Riku and Kairi, they could help him fight, they both have keyblades and Mickey would also be there. Sora felt something stab at him inside, _was that jealousy?_ The smaller voice, however, said that they would get caught up in the fight and get hurt, besides, he had already written to Donald and Goofy, they would help him by taking him to see one of the powerful magicians they had met during their previous adventures. Riku could see that Sora was in deep thought again so he just said,

"Mickey'll be here soon" then left to go back to Kairi who was standing waiting on the beach close to the pier. Sora sat down again, leaving his bare toes just touching the cool water when he felt something hard brush against them. He looked down to see the bottle he had been waiting for, his heart leapt. Sora moved so he was lying on his front, reached into the water with one arm and grabbed the bottle. When he sat up again, he checked to see if Riku and Kairi had just seen this but they were some distance away, talking. Sora wondered for a moment, deciding if this was the right time to open the letter.

"Later," he said to himself, stowing the bottle away in one of the red pouches on his trousers. He also felt the tip of the good luck charm Kairi had given him what seemed so long ago after their return to Traverse Town from Hollow Bastion. _Be sure to bring it back to me, _Sora thought, _that's what she said. _He leaned back on his hands, sighed and gazed into the distance; _I'll open it later when Riku and Kairi aren't here._

Meanwhile further down the beach, Riku and Kairi were talking about Sora again.

"How did he take it?"

"He made a joke"

"That bad huh?" Kairi answered looking over at Sora but before she could see him find the bottle, she had turned her face back to Riku. "You never did answer me before, what is Castle Oblivion?"

"I don't want to talk about that place." He said dismissively but the memories were already going through his head; him_ having to fight his own clone when at the same time, Sora was also in that Castle losing his memories and being manipulated by the Organisation. _Kairi looked hurt, so he sighed and continued. "As soon as you step into Castle Oblivion, you begin to lose your memories and everyone who knows you forgets you, it's like you would have never existed."Kairi was shocked to hear that there was such a place and that both of her best friends had been there. Was that place why she had forgotten about Sora? Almost in answer to her thoughts, Riku said "Naminé was connected to Sora's memories somehow, she made him forget everything and in turn, everyone he knew forgot him too. She did this under the orders of the Organisation who were trying to manipulate Sora so he would do what they wanted him to. That was before DiZ found her." As he said this, a hint of anger entered his voice at the thought of what they were doing to his best friend. "That's why Mickey said it was similar but different, instead of Sora forgetting, he's remembering everything all in one go." _So that's what happened, what do they want with Sora's memories this time? _She thought. They stood for a moment, then Kairi spoke,

"I don't like this, something is happening to Sora and the Organisation are involved. The strange dreams, that's how it all started last time." Kairi thought back to how she had woken him up on the beach nearly two years ago after he had been having strange dreams. She looked at Riku and spoke with a serious tone, "I think he's hiding something from us."

"Sora would have told us"

"Would he? If something was really wrong, would he lie to us to protect us?" That question left both Kairi and Riku wondering, Kairi's thoughts were repeating the wish and the hope that Mickey would come soon and everything was going to go back to normal. She laughed inside her head at the thought, w_hen were things ever normal?_

_**Thanks again to Squarah for editing this chapter for me**_

_**Sorry if the details about Chain of Memories aren't accurate, i never actually played it :P **  
_


	5. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does**  
_

_**Here's chapter 5!! Please read and review xx**  
_

_Chapter 5: Unexpected_

Sora decided that the best time to read the letter was later that evening, when both Riku and Kairi weren't around. The sun had just gone below the horizon, the sky was turned darker and the air was getting colder but it was still too warm to be the reason why Sora shivered. A small pain, definitely not as bad as the time he had passed out, was creeping through him. _Not again, please. _He reassured himself by clutching the message in the bottle, thinking that what he read would help him. Putting the bottle back in his pocket, Sora got on his hands and knees, crawling through the hidden entrance to the secret place. He, Riku and Kairi had spent a lot of time in here, using rocks to scrape pictures on the stones that made up the walls. When he stood up, fully in the small space the first thing he saw was the giant door opposite him, this had turned out to be the Destiny Island's keyhole which Sora had sealed shut. That was when he had teamed up with Donald and Goofy to defeat Xehanort's heartless. The two memories conflicted with each other, the thought of using the keyblade made him feel worse; _you don't know how much you need something until it's gone, right? _However the memory of Donald and Goofy reminded him of their teamwork to save the worlds from the heartless.

Without wanting to wait any longer to read his friend's reply, Sora yanked at the stopper that had been placed in the top of the bottle. When the stopper refused to budge, he cried out in frustration, grabbing the handle and smashing the bottle against one of the large stone walls as hard as he could. The glass instantly shattered, littering the floor with shards of glass. Sora thought about this, but he couldn't bring himself to care about clearing it up. He bent down and retrieved the thing he wanted. The rolled up letter had his name roughly scrawled on the outside. Sora unrolled it quickly; anxious to read the reply he'd been waiting for.

_Dear Sora, _

_In answer to your question, yes we did receive the letter Kairi sent but the king's been held up because he is needed at the castle. We managed to sneak out and are writing this as we are on our way, that was Donald's idea, and don't tell us about betraying the king, all for one and one for all remember? So judging by the gummi speed, we should arrive shortly after you read this (Donald worked it out). As for Roxas, if you think that he is gone then we can go start looking for him and Xenithan sounds like he's just trying to scare you but we'll be here if anything happens, it'll be just like old times. We think that you should come with us to see Master Yen Sid, he seemed so wise when we met him in The Mystic Tower, I'm sure he'll know something. Try not to worry Sora, we're coming for you and we'll sort this all out._

_Donald and Goofy_

Sora felt huge relief wash over him as he read this letter, Donald and Goofy would take him to see Yen Sid, _surely a wizard with such power can help me find Roxas again. _Re-reading the letter Sora laughed at the fact that they had snuck out of Disney Castle and he wondered if Mickey or Chip and Dale had clued in on it. But this didn't cease his laughter because he then thought about how Daisy would be angry and remembered how she had shouted at him last time he returned to Disney Castle. When he finished reliving the memory, Sora had his hand against the wall for support to stop himself from falling over laughing.

He was looking down and stopped laughing at once when he saw the drawing on the wall. When they were younger, Sora and Kairi had scratched pictures of themselves into the stone. Sora knelt down so the drawings were at eye height, moved his hand over them slightly and smiled. Not so long ago, before everything had started with the keyblade, he had scratched between the two faces his own arm extending out to Kairi, holding a paopu fruit. This wasn't what had filled him with sudden emotion, it was the fact that now there was and arm extending to Sora, also holding a paopu fruit. He touched the picture, smiling to himself and felt a single tear running down his cheek._ The hardest part will be leaving them again, just as we were settling down. _He reached into his pocket and brought out the star-shaped lucky charm, holding it in his palm He placed the lucky charm underneath the drawings of himself and Kairi, leaning against the rock. _So she knows I'm gone, _he told himself, _it's strange how you can go from being happy to being miserable so quickly._

Suddenly, he felt a familiar pain shooting through him again, making his head throb and his vision slightly blurred. He fell to his knees, putting his hands out in front of him and cutting them on the glass shards as a result. Sora stumbled around, the fact that all the light had gone from the secret place didn't help. When he crawled back out of the entrance, into the light that the moon was creating, he sat down on the cool sand and examined his hands. _Just scratches, _he thought, _that's one less thing to worry about._ Sora realised he was shaking, and if he had a mirror he would have also noticed his eyes slowly getting darker. He lay back on the sand and looked up at the night sky, focusing on steady breathing, holding his hand to his forehead as if taking his temperature. Some of the pain was leaving, Sora wondered, _it's just like before, last time this happened, I had flashes of memory going through my head, this time I did as well, why are my memories causing me pain? And why now? I've thought about the past in the last two days and nothing's happened._

Sora had no idea how long he had lain there. He had been contemplating what might actually be happening to him until he fell asleep. Still his dreams were of a dark nothingness. He can't have been asleep for long as when he woke up, it was still dark but lighter than it had been before. There had been a noise that had woken him, a noise that sounded strangely familiar. When Sora was awake enough to make sense of it, he sat bolt upright and exclaimed,

"Highwind!" He could recognise the sound of their gummi ship anywhere. He scanned the skies until he noticed the gummi ship, getting closer to the beach very quickly. Sora jumped to his feet, happiness spreading throughout him. Highwind landed softly, waves just about missing it as they came to shore, not too far down the beach from where he was standing. He ran, although still tired from lack of sleep, to the gummi ship where Donald and Goofy were waiting for him. When Sora reached the gummi ship, standing a few feet away, he noticed the entrance was already open for him to get inside; he took a step closer and saw Goofy waving to him, coming out to greet him. Sora ran the last few steps to the gummi ship, overjoyed at the thought of seeing his old friends again.

"Goofy!"

"Gawsh, it's great to see you again Sora", he said, pulling Sora into a hug and slightly lifting him off the ground.

"Where's Donald?"

"Oh, he's waiting inside, still angry that I nearly got us caught", he leaned in closer and whispered this, "you know Donald, he gets awful stubborn about these things". Goofy laughed quietly in his usual goofy manner, Sora joined in, chuckling at how Donald really did get angry quickly.

"What did you do to nearly"- Sora was cut off in mid sentence, for now he heard the court wizard shout out,

"Sora!" Donald bounded towards them as fast as his webbed feet would carry him, waving his hands around as he went. He leapt into the air, aiming to give Sora a big hug. Anticipating this move, Sora looked away and shielded his face with his hands, but nothing came. He stood like that for a moment, then moved his hands to see what had stopped Donald.

Donald had stopped completely; literally, he appeared to be stuck in mid air, unmoving.

"Donald? Goofy, what's…" his voice trailed off, Goofy also appeared to be motionless, staring at Donald with an amused look on his face. Sora took a step back, _what's going on? _He gasped in shock when both Donald and Goofy disappeared, fading away until nothing was there. _This is like something out of the Space Paranoids, what's happening, is the whole of Destiny Islands frozen except me? _The waves that were still making their way to shore told him otherwise. "What the..." Sora took another step back and bumped into something. He wheeled round and immediately took in the back-hooded figure staring at him, smiling evilly, he spoke in a dark tone,

"Boo."

_**Ooh cliffhanger...**_

_**I saw the part where Sora goes into the secret place and basically replicates what Kairi did a year earlier on the credits of kh2, **_

_**that was so cute :D**_

_** I'd love to hear what everyone reading this thinks, please review before i lose the will to carry on writing xx **_

_**  
**_


	6. Missing

_**Diclaimer****: Everything from Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, not me**  
_

_**Here's chapter 6, Hope you enjoy!!! Please review xx **_

_Chapter 6: Missing_

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing, _it was all a trick._ Knowing that he couldn't use the keyblade anymore, Sora turned and ran as fast as he could but Xenithan was soon in front of him, stepping out of the blackness.

"Running away are we?" He sneered, "I expected more from the keyblade's chosen one". There was nowhere to go, he wasn't armed and it was no use trying to use the keyblade, but that didn't stop him from trying. _Come on, please, I need you, _he thought, concentrating hard on the keyblade, wishing that it would appear in his hand like it always used to. While he thought, Sora was slowly stepping backwards away from Xenithan, even though it wouldn't make a difference, he felt a tiny bit safer doing something than just standing there.

"What do you want?" Sora was trying to keep Xenithan distracted, trying with all his might to summon the Kingdom Key.

"Don't look so surprised, I did tell you we were coming for you, twice actually, and I thought the keyblade's chosen one was supposed to be wise, looks like it picked a dud this time." Sora's aim backfired on him as his mind wandered, distracted from his aim to summon the Kingdom Key, _he told me in the first dream, what was the other time? _He looked confused for a moment, and then his face suddenly showed understanding.

"You wrote the letter, it wasn't Donald and goofy?" Sora's face twisted into a grimace as he realised it was all set-up.

"You catch on fast; I loved writing that letter, wish I could have seen your face when you read it." Xenithan now laughed a cold, cruel laugh that sent a shiver down Sora's spine. He scowled at Xenithan, also angry with himself for believing the false story he had fallen for. His hands balled up into fists, so tightly they began to shake and his eyes were a deep blue colour. "Getting angry are we?" He seemed pleased, "good, let the darkness in, see how powerful it makes you."

Sora looked down to see a keyblade appear in his hand, however it was not the Kingdom Key, it was Oblivion, the dark keyblade. Xenithan smiled again black smoke curling round his hands. He shot the dark aura at Sora who deflected it, sending it flying back to Xenithan who shielded himself against it. "Nice, we may have use for you yet." By this time, Sora's eyes had gone completely black. He shot another wave at Sora who this time, flattened himself to the ground, the dark aura missing him by inches. As soon as it had passed, Sora jumped up, racing towards Xenithan, anger and rage fuelling him. Xenithan stood there calmly, waiting for Sora to get near enough. When Sora jumped, aiming a blow at Xenithan, he simply grabbed Oblivion as if it were a toy, shooting wave after wave of the dark energy through the keyblade and into Sora's hand. Sora cried out as the sharp pain hit his hand, as it went through the rest of his body, the agony in his voice grew until he passed out, slumping to the ground, Xenithan standing over the unconscious boy. He shook his head, tutting to himself, "amateur" he said before hoisting Sora's limp form over his shoulder as though he were a rag doll and carrying him to the gummi ship. It was the next morning when Riku and Kairi went looking for Sora, only to realise that he wasn't at home or lying on the beach like he usually was.

Riku and Kairi had just rowed to the small island where they had always played since they were little children. They arrived at shore and noticed that Sora's rowing boat was still there, tied to the side of the pier.

"The only way back to the town is by rowing, that means Sora must still be here", Kairi said tying her boat up next to Sora's.

"Unless he decided to swim home." Having finished with tying up her boat, Kairi turned to Riku and gave him a '_this is Sora we're talking about'_ look. "You're right, but that means he's been here all night, unless he went home extremely late and came back here extremely early."

"Riku stop complicating everything, we have to look for him." They left the pier and began looking all over the beach; they looked on the small island with their tree but nobody was there.

"Have you tried the secret place?" Kairi asked, looking at the small opening beneath the large tree growing in the centre of the island, remembering the last time she had gone in there, it was when she found the picture which Sora drew himself sharing the star-shaped paopu fruit with her.

"Kairi?" Riku brought her back to reality as she realised she had gone off into a daze. "Are you gonna check or just stand there?" She smiled, then they slowly made their way to the entrance of the place that had become sacred to them. Kairi managed to fit in the entrance with ease, Riku had a harder time since he had grown a lot more since he last went in there. "Kairi, I can't get in there", he said standing outside while she crawled inside.

"Yes you can." She said dismissively, Riku stood there for a moment;_I'm not going to fight with her. _He sighed and got down on his hands and knees. They finally made it into the small space, it seemed a lot smaller than it had last time they were in there. Kairi walked into the centre of the secret place, as light shone through the small gap in the top of the hidden space beneath the tree, something glinted on the ground next to her. She looked down to see the shattered glass that was lying all over the floor near one of the stone walls, she also saw the handle of the bottle and the stopper which Sora had discarded on the floor as he picked up the letter. That was when she noticed the letter lying on the floor not too far away where Sora had dropped it before crawling back out onto the beach.

"Riku, look at this", she said bending down and picking up the letter. It had curled back up into a roll; she straightened it out and read it, Riku looking over her shoulder.

"Roxas is gone?" Riku looked worried. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Xenithan sounds like he's just trying to scare you", she quoted from the letter. "He was keeping something from us, I knew it." There was a hint of anger in her voice, _why didn't he tell us?_

"We really need to talk to Mickey, the Organisation are planning something again, this guy Xenithan is trying to scare Sora and Roxas is gone, how did that happen?" He noticed the look on Kairi's face. "At least if he is gone, he's with Donald and Goofy", he said in an attempt to reassure her. Kairi's eyes moved to the picture on the large stone and noticed the lucky charm leaning against the stone beneath it. "He is gone." She picked up the charm, holding it out to Riku so he could see. She grasped the lucky charm in her hand and had to fight her hardest to hold back the tears that were now forming, "it's just like last time." Her voice broke at these words; Riku put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Suddenly, the noise of a gummi ship could be heard outside, slowly getting louder until it landed and the engine cut.

"The king!" Kairi ran outside to see Highwind on the sand, Mickey was already coming out of the ship. It took a little while longer for Riku to get out of the secret place, quietly cursing to himself as he wiped mud off his clothes. By the time Riku had caught up with Kairi, Mickey had reached them.

"Hi fellas, how are you doing?" He said in a happy tone with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming, your majesty" Kairi replied who tried to smile in return but was currently too worried to feel happy. Mickey was soon followed out the gummi ship by the court wizard and the royal knight. This time Riku and Kairi couldn't hide their emotions as their expressions turned to confused and panicky. Donald and Goofy looked cheerful as they approached.

"Where's Sora?" Donald asked scanning the immediate area to see if the spiky-haired teen who he had become close friends with was hanging around close by.

"I could ask you the same thing, he went off with you guys"

"er…did I miss something Donald?" Goofy asked Donald scratching his head, confused at what Riku had just said.

"Huh? Sora's not with us", Donald looked just as confused as Goofy. Kairi held out the letter which she had found in the secret place so Donald and Goofy could get a good look.

"You didn't write this?" There was a hint of urgency in her voice and fear, her eyes looked like there were begging Donald and Goofy to tell her that they had written it and Sora was fine.

"I'm sorry Kairi", Donald said shaking his head, eyes full of sadness and pity.

"So if Sora's not here with you guys and he's not with us…"

"And there's no way he could leave this world without a ship" Riku cut in.

"Gawsh, the Organisation." Goofy finished. Fear spread over all of their faces as they put two and two together. As if they had timed it perfectly, a dark portal opened behind Donald and Goofy. A figure stepped out laughing the same cold, cruel laugh that Sora had heard earlier. Mickey wheeled round in astonishment, summoning his keyblade.

"No need for that your majesty", he said shaking a finger as though he were talking to a naughty school child.

"You must be the Organisation members that DiZ told me about." Mickey said, scowling at the man.

"Xenithan at your service, my liege", he said mockingly, bowing as he did so. Kairi rushed forward to stand in front of Mickey.

"Where's Sora?" Xenithan was so taken aback by Kairi's sudden question, that he just smiled at her.

"Ah, you must be Kairi, he has so many memories of you."

"What have you done with him?"

"That would be telling. But what I can say is that the darkness suits him very well", he laughed taking in the looks on their faces as he said these words. Two more keyblades appeared along with a staff and a shield. As they were about to charge at him, Xenithan stepped backwards into the blackness that was now opening up behind him. "You will not see him again." These were his last words before he disappeared.

"No…" Kairi's voice trailed off as she ran to the spot where Xenithan had been standing just moments before. She sank to her knees, utter despair written all over her face, she didn't try to stop the tears from coming this time. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Mickey came up behind her. "He's gone."

"Try not to worry Kairi", she turned round to face Mickey.

"What was that guy talking about? The darkness suits him", she quoted, "what are they going to do to him?" Mickey had no answer for this, they were all silent for a moment.

"King Mickey's right Kairi, Sora can take care of himself", Riku said with a slight smile forming on his face.

"We'll go rescue him!" Donald added in an almost cheery tone.

"Unless he escapes first", Riku replied. They all wanted to believe this but the fear that Xenithan's words had planted in them didn't leave so easily, deep down, they knew this was going to be hard, even if there were only two members of the Organisation left. After a moment of being deep in thought, Mickey said,

"Fellas, I think its time we went back to Radiant Garden, we need to talk to Merlin." Happy that they were doing something, Donald and Goofy jumped up.

"Yeah, let's go", Donald said already making his way towards the gummi ship. Goofy and Mickey followed. Goofy turned back to Riku and Kairi,

"We better skedaddle guys, them Organisation aren't gonna go by themselves." Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement and rushed off to join them in the gummi ship. Highwind slowly lifted off the ground, Chip and Dale talking to Mickey from Disney Castle. Soon the gummi ship was little more than a speck in the bright blue sky, once again, their favourite island was empty.

**_Will Merlin know what to do? Will Sora submit to the darkness? What is the reason behind the events of the last few days? Read on to find out... _**

**_All reviews/comments are welcome, i'm happy to hear what you think xx_**

**_Thankyou to Squarah for editing this chapter xx _**


	7. Unknown Place

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, all belongs to Square Enix, nor am i making anything out of this fan fiction**  
_

_**Please R&R xx  
**_

_Chapter 7: Unknown Place_

Three figures stood in a large brightly lit room, looking into a cell that was in front of them.

One of them was Xenithan who had his hood down to reveal black hair that extended to half way down his back, tied up in a pony tail. There were also shorter bits at the front which tried to hang over his face but Xenithan made sure they didn't. The two other figures were women, one slightly taller than the other. The taller one had shoulder-length hair that was pure white, some of it partially covering her face. But her most noticeable feature was her grey-blue eyes. The shorter of the two had blonde hair, tied into a neat bun, she was not wearing the black coats like the other two, she had a long white coat which suggested that she was a scientist.

"Good work Xenithan, you managed to bring both of them in without too much hassle." The taller woman smiled sweetly at him but her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Thank you ma'am", he replied like a school child who had just been rewarded for good behaviour. She walked over so she was standing in front of the cell, close to the bars. On one side there sat a blonde teenager, a look of despair and defeat on his face. On the other side of the cell there was another teenager with brown spiky hair who appeared to be unconscious. The woman then called the blonde to her side. The blonde obeyed but with an expression that she was dreading what was to come next.

"Xenia, our plans can finally be put into motion."

"This is the keyblade master?" She said staring at the unconscious boy lying on the floor, then the other one with disbelief. "But he's just a kid Nexus."

"Ah yes but the fact remains that he is the keyblade master and we need him." Xenia looked at the other woman; she was showing no emotion, no remorse that they were going to do what they had been planning to a teenager. Roxas realised that they were talking about Sora and he ran up to the bars, grabbing them with his fists.

"What do you want from us?" His voice was full of anger. Nexus walked over to him, she looked slightly annoyed at his outburst.

"I think you should hold your tongue, nobody, you don't want us to gag you and chain you up do you?"

"I don't care what you do to me, what are you going to do to Sora?"

"So noble", she sneered at him. "Don't forget that you are half of him Roxas, what affects him will affect you too." Roxas felt powerless to stop them and couldn't believe that he was once one of them. He looked at Sora for a moment, wishing he could reunite with his other half. Meanwhile, Xenia was still looking at Sora. Nexus had told her that all of what they were planning would made them whole people again, instead of being nobodies and that the keyblade master was the one who had destroyed the Organisation and what they had worked so hard to get. But now as she looked at Sora, she felt doubt creep into her mind. Nexus turned from Roxas with a smile, "Come Xenia, I'm sure you have work to do on the machine."

"Yes Nexus", she said turning away from the cell, slightly sickened with herself for what she was doing.

It was a while later when Sora began to stir and lifted his face up from the ground. By this time, Nexus and Xenia had gone but Xenithan remained keeping watch, but it appeared that he had fallen asleep, leaning back in a chair next to a table; they were the only other objects in the room, he was also snoring slightly. As the room came into focus and he realised that he was locked in a cell, Sora jumped up. As he did, Roxas also stood up, relieved that his somebody was awake.

"Sora", he said with a slight smile. Sora turned and noticed Roxas.

"Roxas? Where are we?" he said rubbing his head.

"I don't know." The next thought Sora had was reuniting with his nobody, making him whole again and he ran towards Roxas. "Don't!" Too late was Roxas' warning, Sora appeared to hit something, an invisible wall between the two, he yelped in pain and jumped back.

"What the…?"

"It's some sort of shield, they're trying to keep us separated. As a result of what just happened, Xenithan snapped awake, looking around to see what had caused the noise. He saw that Sora was awake, Sora also saw this.

"Where are we?" Similar to in his dreams, Xenithan just laughed and ignored his question completely. He rested back down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Sora shouted at Xenithan, running up to the bars like Roxas had done earlier. Xenithan opened one eye, then the other one and sighed but he still didn't answer Sora's question. He picked up a phone that was lying on the table, quickly dialled a number and put the phone to his ear. He sat for a moment, waiting for someone to pick up. After a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Xenithan just simply replied, "He's awake."

"Good, I'll be there in a minute." Then he pressed a button, put the phone back on the table and closed his eyes once more. Not long after the phone call, Nexus came into the room followed by Xenia who was immediately reminded of the situation that she'd been trying to keep out of her head without success. She took a good look at both of the boys, the one who had been unconscious before was now awake staring at herself and Nexus, a mixture of anger and fear in his expression. Nexus walked up to him with a cheerful grim on her face.

"How are my two favourite boys doing? I'm sorry we had to bring you in such a forceful way." When she said this, she had bent down to look at Sora in a patronising way. Her face almost seemed genuinely sorry for what they had done, but the tone in her voice told Sora otherwise. In return he scowled at her; Roxas had turned away in disgust, obviously not wanting to hear what she had to say. Noticing the boys' reactions, she put on a hurt face, "don't be like that." Before her voice had seemed cold and emotionless, but when she spoke this time there was a softness there like she was a loving mother talking to her children.

"What do you want from us?" Sora repeated his question, determined to get an actual answer.

"That's a very good question indeed but before I answer, I would like you to meet Xenia", she put her hand out to gesture Xenia to come forward towards the cell. "She is the one who came up with the brilliant design, me and Xenithan are very proud of her."

"What are you talking about?" She leaned in closer to the bars, as she did Sora stepped back, the next words she said weren't soft, nor were they emotionless, they were filled with loathing.

"You will find out." She stood up straight again and the cheerfulness returned. "So I think we owe you a big explanation young keyblade master."

"My name is Sora." He said in an annoyed way, _if these guys keep calling me keyblade master I'm gonna crack. _Nexus seemed to ignore this remark.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, well, I'm going to give you the answers."

_**ooh another cliffhanger, carry on reading (when i get chapter 8 up which i will do as soon as i can)  
**_

_**I know this chapter is short but if i left the rest of it in this chapter it would have been really long so i split the two up **_

_**I would be much appreciative if you could take some time to tell me what you think and review xx **_


	8. Explanation

_**Diclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does**  
_

_**Well here's chapter 8 will Sora get his explanation? And sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, that's why i'm updating this as fast as i can xx**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed my work xx**  
_

_Chapter 8: Explanation_

"I think Roxas should hear this too", she looked at Roxas who had sat back down on the floor. He reluctantly got up and walked towards them so he was as close as he could get without being hit by the invisible force field. "Now then, where should we begin?" Sora thought for a moment, unexpected by the choice she had given him, _try beginning with what the heck is going on? What are you planning? What's happening? _He breathed in deeply, waiting, dreading what she had to tell him.

"What's been happening the last few days?" He said finally.

"Any more specific questions?"

"What's with the headaches, the keyblade not coming, the memories, the dreams…?" Sora finished the list, things that had been troubling him since all of this began were about to be explained.

"I'll start with the memories." She smiled sweetly but Sora wasn't falling for it.

"And tell me the truth", he added sternly.

"Three simple words, know you enemy", she paused for a moment to allow Sora to take this in, then continued. "We were accessing your thoughts; we know all of your memories Sora, Hollow Bastion, The World That Never Was, everything you've been through. That also explains the headaches, it hurts when someone is inside your head that deep. As for the dreams, they were our little way of letting you know we were there. It gave us a chance to take Roxas, make you weaker and plant fear and darkness in your mind and heart." The sweet motherly façade that she had going disappeared as her tone became harsh but happy like she enjoyed what they had done to him. Rage burned inside of Sora and Roxas, Sora's eyes, like before when he was angry, grew darker. "You see that?" She said noticing this, "there is darkness inside of you, begging to be let out, fighting with the light which in turn made you weaker."

"Why couldn't I use the keyblade?"

"As a result of what I have just said, with Roxas gone and the darkness creeping into your mind, making you angry and scared, you were made weaker. Unable to use the keyblade, you made it very easy for Xenithan to come and get you." Sora thought for a moment, taking all of what she said in. He remembered he had also felt the pain while he was in the secret place on Destiny Islands. As he thought about his home, Riku and Kairi, sadness washed over him.

"But in the Secret place, it was different, I wasn't remembering, I was just happy."

"Ah yes, love is such a strong emotion. It was the darkness reacting, trying to bury the light, that's what caused the pain that time. Have you also noticed your eyes, the darkness is showing itself slowly." Sora looked down for a moment at the scratches on his hands and remembered how he had got them. _I got angry so easily, maybe the darkness in my heart is getting stronger._

"So let me get this straight, all of that stuff that's been happening to me was just to make me weaker?"

"Effectively, but you missed out the darkness. We awakened what darkness was in your heart and it is a very powerful heart I must say."

"He used Oblivion on Destiny Islands", Xenithan added, it became apparent that he was listening in to the conversation.

"The dark keyblade?" She looked at him, then smiled evilly and turned back to Sora. She now had a look of satisfaction on her face. "You would make a formidable ally."

"I'll never join you", Sora almost laughed at the thought of joining the nobodies who had tried to kill him and his friends on countless occasions.

"But what if you didn't have a choice?"

"Are you saying you're going to make me work for you? If that's why you brought me here you wasted your time."

"My dear boy, that is only half of the reason as to why we wanted you."

"What's the other half?

"You'll find out in good time." She smiled at Sora's angry expression; he banged his fists against the bars and cried out in frustration, this only made her happier. She turned and walked away, before Xenia followed, she looked at Sora, eyes full of pity, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. Sora just about understood what she was telling him but this did not make his anger fade away._ What so they're sorry now? They're sorry they kidnapped me, well, me and my other half? _As another thought occurred to him, all of the anger ebbed away and it was replaced by pure fear. _What are they planning that's so bad that one of them is having second thoughts? 'You'll find out in good time', that means they don't want me to know._ A smaller. Quieter voice at the back of his mind then thought, _they probably don't want to scare me too quickly, whatever they're going to do is going to be a lot worse than what's happened to me already._ Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he heard them talking amongst one another in almost inaudible voices but only almost.

"…Is almost ready Nexus"

"How long is almost?" He heard Nexus ask Xenia, Sora was careful not to stare at them in case he attracted their attention, so he turned away from the bars, pretending to be out of earshot.

"One day, maybe two." Sora then heard Xenithan's voice join the conversation.

"What should I do when it's ready?"

"Let the nobody and the somebody unite, making Sora whole again, this will make him even more powerful."

"Is that good or bad for us?"

"A bit of both, depends on whether we play our cards right."

"Which would be?"

"Honestly, Xenithan I've no idea how you've lasted this long. Make him think that darkness is the only way. After Sora is whole again, bring him to me and Xenia, we'll take it from there." Xenithan then mumbled something that sounded like 'delivery boy'; this earned him a slap over the head from Nexus. "You will do as you're told nobody!"

"I'm not the only nobody here", he mumbled again, Sora thought Nexus was going to snap after this remark but there was no shouting. When Nexus' voice returned, it was calm again as if the outburst had never happened.

"Exactly, that is why we are doing this, to be whole again. We're just going about it in a slightly more clever way than our deceased brethren." Sora thought she must be talking about the rest of the Organisation, he remembered Xemnas' plan on using the Keyblade to get more hearts for Kingdom Hearts. _More clever than Xemnas, what are they planning? It has to be something to do with Kingdom Hearts if they want to be whole again._ She turned and looked at Sora who was still standing faced away from the bars in the cell. She scrutinized him, eyes narrowing, checking that he hadn't been listening. After a moment, she cursed herself for saying all of this in front of him but decided that even if he had been listening, it wasn't enough to clue him into what they were going to do, although there was a slight worry in her mind that him knowing about their plan to turn him dark might just make him more effective in fighting against it. She cursed herself again, realising it was too late for that, _you just had to taunt him didn't you? Coming out and telling him about forcing him to be an ally, this will only make things harder._ When her thoughts had done arguing, she stalked off and out of the room, angry with herself. Although Xenithan was afraid of her sometimes, he couldn't help but chuckle at this. Xenia stayed behind, to Sora she looked like she was deciding something. She hovered for a moment, then shook her head and left, leaving only Sora, Roxas and Xenithan in the room. Roxas was still standing as close as he could get to the barrier without being shocked; Sora slumped down on the other side of the cell.

"Don't think like that Sora." Roxas almost whispered to make sure that Xenithan, who had dozed off again, couldn't hear him.

"What?" Sora looked up, surprised that Roxas was apparently listening to his thoughts.

"I_am_ half of you Sora; don't be surprised that I know what you're thinking." He smiled for a moment but his face soon fell, their current situation overcoming the brief moment of happiness. "Someone will come looking for us, Riku, Kairi, the King, Donald, and Goofy." As Roxas said these names, it filled Sora with sadness, _I should have told them, I might not have been stuck in this mess if I had._

_ **Thank you for reading please review xx  
**_

_**Thanks to Squarah for editing this chapter **_

_**You can go to my profile where there are links to the KH tribute videos i've made - watch them and let me know what you think xx**  
_


	9. A touch of Magic

_**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters apart from Xenithan, Xenia and Nexus who i made up**  
_

_**Please carry on reviewing my work, thanks to all who already have xx **_

_Chapter 9: A touch of magic_

After what seemed to take forever in the gummi ship, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi landed in the market place of Radiant Garden. This was the same place Sora, Donald and Goofy had landed the first time they had gone back since they defeated Xehanort's heartless. Things were still roughly the same with Leon and the restoration committee still working on restoring the castle to what it was like before all of this happened. On their way to the Borough where Merlin's house was located, they came across Cloud leaning against the wall much like how he had been standing when Sora, Donald and Goofy talked to him, the visit which had eventually taken them into the Space Paranoids. They also saw Scrooge McDuck who was trying to sell the sea salt flavoured ice cream which the twilight gang loved so much.

"Well if it ain't my Nephew Donald come back again", he said pointing his walking stick at the group who were walking towards them but apparently, Cloud, who was standing nearby, wasn't listening. "He's with Goofy and King Mickey too and two other people I don't know." He squinted as he said this, his eyesight failing him. When Scrooge said this, Cloud stood up straight, getting a good look at the group. He assumed that the silver-haired boy and the redhead must by Riku and Kairi. He also saw the king and realised that this must be important.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald gave the aging duck a big hug, despite the situation, Kairi couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"So why are you here?" Scrooge asked as soon as they stopped hugging. He looked around, not even giving them a chance to answer as he then said, "I do believe I haven't met your two friends here and where is the other fellow who was with you? Spiky hair, carries a key…er…Sora! That's his name." He walked closer to Riku and Kairi, holding out his hand for them to shake. "How do you do? I'm Scrooge McDuck." Riku and Kairi, polite as they were attempted a smile at Scrooge as he shook their hands vigorously in turn.

"Gawsh, that's kinda why we're here Scrooge."

"We need to go and see Merlin right away." Mickey cut in, their situational after all was rather urgent.

"Merlin's at his house with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Leon, Yuffie and Cid are at the restoration site." It was Cloud who said this, noticing the tone in Mickey's voice and realising they were in a hurry.

"Thanks Cloud", he turned to Scrooge, "sorry we can't stay Scrooge."

"We'll come back though." Donald said giving his uncle one last hug before they carried on walking to the Borough where Merlin's house was. As they walked past Cloud, Riku turned to him.

"Sora told me about you, I had to let go of the darkness once too."

"You must be Riku, I'm glad you won."

"Won?"

"The battle that was going on deep inside your heart." Riku thought for a moment, pondering Cloud's last words. Did he win? Wasn't there a part of him who still craved darkness and the power it gave him? Then Xenithan's words suddenly popped into his head _the darkness suits him very well, _this terrified Riku, did it mean that they were going to tempt Sora with the darkness? He shook this thought from his head, _no; Sora would never give in to the darkness, that's what he's been fighting against all this time. _A call brought him back to reality,

"C'mon Riku, we gotta go." It was Mickey, Riku turned back to Cloud.

"It was nice meeting you Cloud." As a response, Cloud simply nodded and leant back against the wall like how he was before they arrived. Riku rushed to catch up with the rest of the party who were nearly at the Borough.

At Merlin's house, Yuna, Rikku and Paine were quietly debating whether to trash Cid's computer, hovering around it.

"Don't even think about it young ladies." Merlin called from across the other side of the room where he was pouring over a spell book. At this, the young fairies looked frustrated and defeated.

"How could he hear us from over there?" Rikku asked, whispering to her two friends.

"Never underestimate an old wizard Rikku." This made all three of them jump. Scowling, they made towards the front door, thinking of ways they could terrorise Yuffie and Leon instead. As they were about to open the door, it flew inwards revealing Mickey and the group. Paine managed to fly away before getting hit by the door. Yuna flew off but landed in a pile of books, coughing at the dust that was coming off them as she did and Rikku wasn't so lucky, the door hit her and she was sent spinning off into a wall. There were small complaints coming from the two fairies, Paine floated with her arms crossed sniggering. Merlin also heard this. "Serves you right." He said this without even looking up from his book. He then put his book down, getting up and walking over to the group who were now filing into his house. "I am trying to teach them some manners." He said in an apologetic tone. He looked at Mickey, Donald and Goofy and greeted them like old friends before turning to look at Riku and Kairi. "You must be Riku and Kairi; I've heard a lot about you two from Sora."

"That's why we're here. Merlin, we need your help." Mickey said, Merlin turned towards him and noticed Mickey's expression.

"What happened?"

"Sora is missing; we believe he might have been kidnapped by two secret members of the Organisation. We know one of them is a man named Xenithan."

"That's terrible, what happened?" Riku and Kairi quickly told Merlin of the events of the past few days, the dreams, the memories, Sora seemingly getting weaker and not being able to use the keyblade, Roxas gone, every detail they could remember. Kairi finished explaining with a description of Xenithan going to see them, telling them they would never see Sora again. When she stopped talking, Merlin had a very confused look on his face. "Hmm, the fact that memories were involved sound like Castle Oblivion."

"That's what I thought, except instead of making him forget, they're making him remember." Mickey added.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know much about memories or nobodies." Kairi's heart sank and she looked down, holding back unwelcome tears.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Donald asked, almost pleading.

"Well, Yen Sid would definitely know what to do." When Merlin said this, a touch of bitterness entered his voice. At that moment, as if summoned, Yen Sid appeared in the middle of the Wizard's room accompanied by the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

"Yen Sid!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison and bent down before him, there was a quiet humph coming from Merlin as he crossed his arms. Riku and Kairi didn't know what to make of this old wizard who had just seemingly popped into existence right in front of them. He seemed to ignore Donald and Goofy.

"This place is a dump." Kairi thought this was extremely rude as he had just barged in without any invite.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said in a tone between anger and surprise. He marched up to Yen Sid and looked him in the face. "Were you insulting my house?"

"I wasn't insulting your house, I was merely insulting you." Yen Sid replied calmly.

"How dare you, you old…you old fruitcake!" Merlin said standing on his tiptoes so they were level in height. Yen Sid's eyes widened and his calm appearance faded away as he became angry.

"I beg your pardon? Fruitcake? Why I was casting spells before you were walking." He boomed at Merlin.

"And I was casting spells while you were using a walking stick!" As the two exchanged insults, Merryweather had put her hand to her head, closed her eyes and was now shaking her head.

"Not again." She said under her breath, Kairi just about heard her over the old wizard's verbal duel.

"What do you mean? Are they always like this?" Merryweather looked up at her.

"Don't even get me started, you should have seen them last time they were put in a room together." After Merryweather had finished talking with an annoyed 'huff', Flora tilted her head towards Fauna and muttered,

"10 munny on Yen Sid."

"Deal, Merlin is a tough old boot."

"You haven't seen Yen Sid when he's angry." Kairi turned to look at Flora and Fauna with a shocked look on her face.

"I thought you were supposed to be the three _good_ fairies."

"A bit of fu won't hurt." Flora said defiantly to Kairi, who then shook her head like Merryweather had done. So the party stood in the house growing more and more annoyed as time went on. Yen Sid and Merlin now seemed to be fighting over whose beard was more impressive. Mickey, Riku and Kairi looked angry, Donald was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, Goofy was scratching his head again, seemingly wandered off in his own thoughts and Yuna, Rikku and Paine hovered in a corner laughing at the two old wizards whose argument was becoming more and more heated.

"…Yes well all you've been successful with is turning King Arthur into a squirrel!" That was when Merlin appeared to crack

"Alright that's it; I think we should step outside." Merlin said rolling up his long sleeves and moving into a kind of duelling stance. Yen Sid's face had gone red from anger and his eyes narrowed even further.

"I couldn't agree more." He said in a dark tone, that's when Mickey decided he'd had enough.

"Alright you two, stop it." He said moving between the two as if he was breaking up a fight in a school playground. Merlin and Yen Sid went silent but were still eying each other furiously. "We have important matters to discuss and all you can think of is fighting!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Merlin said still looking at Yen Sid, then he stalked off to the other side of the room.

"Finally." Riku muttered from where he was standing. Yen Sid sighed in defeat, face colour and voice slowly returning back to normal.

"You needed my help King Mickey?" He said in his mysterious voice, looking down at the king who he dwarfed in size.

"Sora's in trouble, do you know what may have caused the memories?" Mickey asked this without needing to give an explanation; he knew that Yen Sid would have already been listening to their conversation from the Mystic Tower. He stood stroking his long white beard for a moment.

"I believe that the flashes of memories that the young keyblade master-" at this Riku felt a slight shiver going down his spine, he couldn't get used to people calling Sora that, it made him feel that his best friend was an entirely different person. "- has been experienced and the dreams are due to these Organisation members accessing his thoughts. Did he say what happened in the dreams?"

"Just that he saw the memories and that Xenithan was there and how he can't use the keyblade." Riku said thinking back over what his friend had told him.

"But he was hiding something from us; we also found out that Roxas is gone." Kairi quickly added.

"Was there anything else Princess Kairi?" Again Riku got the shiver, when people called Sora the keyblade master and Kairi a princess, he felt like his two friends had gone.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know many things."

"Show off." Merlin called from the other side of the room where he had returned to reading his book. Yen Sid ignored this and continued to look at Kairi.

"No, he didn't tell us anything else but Xenithan told us that the darkness suited him and I noticed something."

"What?"

"That time when he passed out on the beach, his eyes, they were black." Kairi said. Thinking about this only made her worry more about what they were doing to Sora.

"Right." Yen Sid's next speech sounded as if he had been right there when Nexus explained everything to Sora. "The Organisation would have wanted Sora's memories so they could know his every thought, everything that's ever happened to him. The dreams where Xenithan shows up is probably them letting him know they were there. This in turn would make him afraid and therefore weaker. Roxas gone would also make him weaker; as a result he cannot use the keyblade making him an easy target for the Organisation." Yen Sid took a deep breath as if he was going to go into another long speech but Riku managed to cut in first.

"They did all that, just so they could kidnap him?" This time it was Merlin who answered, as much as he disliked Yen Sid, he cared about Sora too.

"I do admit they went to a lot of measures just to get him, whatever they are planning must be something big." By the look on his face, Yen Sid did not appreciate being interrupted and carried on talking before they could.

"As for the darkness that Xenithan is talking about, I fear that they may be attempting to make the darkness in Sora's heart stronger."

"But Sora's heart is pure, he don't have none of that darkness in him." Goofy said after getting back to reality, him and Donald took a step forward; they too wanted to join in the converstion.

"You forget Goofy, only the Princesses of Heart have no darkness in their hearts. Sora has darkness in him just like everyone else." Yen Sid's words had no effect on making Kairi feel better; in fact they made her feel worse.

"So what can we do Yen Sid?"

"They went to all this trouble to get him; they are not going to let him go that easily."

"But we have to try, Sora has done so much for us, it's our turn to repay him." Mickey said defiantly.

"We will have to find out where he is first."

"Last time the nobodies used The World That Never Was as their stronghold." Merlin said in response to Yen Sid, seemingly calm despite their recent fight. "And since it's located between the light and the darkness, it would help them if they wanted to make Sora give in to the darkness."

"How does that help them?" Kairi asked, Riku, being experienced with the darkness, answered her question.

"Being that close to the darkness will make Sora more vulnerable to it." Riku gazed at the floor and sighed, their odds did not seem good.

"We have to go there then as soon as possible." Kairi said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"You're right Kairi; I just hope that Sora is at The World That Never Was, otherwise our attempt will be in vain."

"Oh he is there." They all turned to look at Fauna who had just spoken up. The small, green clad fairy walked closer to everyone, she was followed by Flora.

"How do you know?" Mickey asked them with a confused look.

"We can sense our magic anywhere." Fauna said, but Mickey and the others still looked confused so Flora explained.

"The clothes Sora has are made from our magic so we can tell where he is."

"What happens if he's not wearing them?" Donald asked. Riku stared down at him oddly. "Just curious." Donald said defending himself.

"We made them so the magic only works for Sora, and you and Goofy if he changes form, so if he was not wearing them, the magic wouldn't work and we wouldn't be able to sense it."

"Ohhhh." Donald said in understanding.

"So we should really get going; Sora's waiting for us." Mickey said before heading towards the door. "It was great seeing you guys again." He said looking at Merlin, Yen Sid and the fairies. The rest of the group said their goodbyes and followed Mickey out of Merlin's house. Before Kairi could get far, she felt a tugging on her dress, she looked behind to see it was one of the small fairies who had been causing trouble, she was accompanied by her two friends.

"Just so ya know, I'm Yuna, this is Rikku and that's Paine." She said pointing at the blonde and then at the black clad fairy who looked more serious than the other two.

"Oh, hi, I'm Kairi but I'm afraid I'm going now." Yuna seemed to ignore this.

"You're that girl he likes." Kairi thought back to when Roxas had told her the exact same thing. Before she could answer, Yuna had grabbed Kairi's wrist and pulled her down with surprising strength so Yuna's face was near her ear. She whispered something to Kairi that was inaudible to the rest of the group. When Yuna had finished, Kairi looked confused but couldn't ask them what it meant for they were off, flying back to Merlin's house muttering something about Cid's computer and Riku was calling her.

"Come on Kairi, you know Sora is completely hopeless without us." Riku repeated what Kairi had said to him last time they were at The World that Never Was, she was dreading going back there again but his words still made her smile. _Hold on Sora, we're coming for you, _she thought as they all got in the gummi ship and started up the engines, leaving Radiant Garden behind to go back to The World That Never Was and rescue Sora.

_**Well there's chapter nine, please review xx**_

_**In this chapter i've tried my hand at comedy, if you liked it please let me know, if you thought it was stupid...lie anyway :P nah, just let me down gently, all comments are welcome xx**_

_**If you want to you can watch the tribute videos i've made for KH, the links are on my profile. **_


	10. Jailbreak

_**Diclaimer****: bleh...you know the drill i don't own Kingdom Hearts, never have, never will but hey, a girl can dream**  
_

**_So any here's chapter 10, sorry for the wait but i've had tonnes of work to do but since its easter now, i have a bit more time  
_**

**_Thankyou so much for all the reviews! They really do help me to carry on writing so keep 'em' coming please xx  
_**

_Chapter 10: Jailbreak_

It could have been mere hours that Sora had spent in the cell but it seemed like a lifetime. He carried on trying to rouse Xenithan who was leaning back on the chair, still asleep.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!" Sora screamed at the cloaked man as loud as he could but whether Xenithan was a really heavy sleeper or just ignoring him, Sora gained no response. Roxas was still sitting at the back of the cell with a look of defeat on his face.

"Sora it's no use." He said when the teen had finally stopped shouting at Xenithan.

"How can you say that? We have to try." Sora said taking his eyes off the sleeping man and turning back to face Roxas in the other side of the cell, still separated by the invisible force field.

"Don't you think I haven't? They've had me here for days, taunting me over how they were going to get you. I shouted at them pretty much constantly but they just ignored me. After a while they started threatening me, saying that they would bring you here the most painful way possible if I didn't shut up." Sora's angered expression turned apologetic as he looked to the floor and immediately felt sorry for his other. _Roxas has been here longer than me, who knows what he had to put up with?_

"I'm sorry…I just…" Sora trailed off, sighing in defeat. He moved to the back of the cell and sat against the wall so it looked like he was mirroring Roxas. As if their roles had suddenly been reversed, Roxas stood up looking enthusiastic. Sora looked up with a confused expression, surprised at Roxas' actions after he had pretty much been sitting down and not saying much since he had woken up to find himself in the cell.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not gonna go without a fight." He smiled at Sora but the brunette didn't get up. "Come on, what happened to we have to try?" He said quoting Sora. Sora looked up, smiled and slowly got to his feet.

"You're right, we may not be able to escape their plans, but we can give them hell for it." At this decision, they smiled evilly and briefly looked at Xenithan, then turned again to look at each other.

"I wonder, how much of a heavy sleeper do you think Xenithan is?" Knowing that Roxas would have the same thoughts as himself, Sora had no need to go over what he had in mind. "One…two...three." Sora whispered, although this didn't really matter for what they would do would surely wake Xenithan from his little nap. After Sora had finished counting, they both took a deep breath and began to shout as loud as they could.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" They cried in unison, they repeated this for a while, banging on the bars at the front of the cell but they were careful to still not go anywhere near the force field that would shock them if they touched it. After about ten minutes of screaming, Xenithan was still sitting in the chair but this time clearly awake, hands covering his ears trying to block out the noise but failing to do so. When he'd decided he'd had enough of the two teenagers, he marched up to the bars and shouted over them.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!" His words were barely audible over their very loud rebellion. He stormed off back to the table and picked up the phone but this did not falter Sora or Roxas in their protest. When Nexus answered, he was shouting down the phone.

"NEXUS GET DOWN HERE NOW, ITS COMPLETE ANARCHY!" Xenithan didn't give her much chance to respond as he hung up on Nexus and threw the phone back down on the table. By the time he had done this, Sora and Roxas had fingers in ears and had broken into a chorus of Simple and Clean. Xenithan covered his ears again. By the time Nexus walked in the room, the two teenagers were singing at the top of their lungs with their eyes shut tight. 

"DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE YOU..." Nexus scowled at Xenithan and stood close to him so she didn't have to shout. When she spoke her voice was full of rage.

"What happened?"

"They're singing."

"Yes I can hear that. Didn't you think of shutting them up?" Xenithan looked confused. Then Nexus shook her head and muttered,

"I really don't know how you lasted this long." She stalked off and took up position in front of the cell, hands outstretched. She closed her eyes for a moment, summoning black smoke that curled around her fingers. Too late Sora finally opened his eyes and stopped singing to see the dark aura flying towards him. There was not enough time for him to dodge the blast and he was hit squarely in the chest. Sora was thrown back and landed near the wall at the back of the cell, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of him and the darkness sent jolts of pain through him. But deep in the back of his mind, there was a small part of Sora that craved the power and wanted more, a small part that, since the dreams began, had been slowly been growing bigger, threatening to take over completely.

"Sora!" Roxas had also now stopped singing and ran over to the force field face full of concern. The other teenager was lying on the floor shaking, small pieces of darkness still clinging to him. Sora felt the pain coursing through him, his vision had become blurry and he was having trouble breathing.

"Do not try to be smart with us again, understand?" Nexus said coldly without remorse, staring firstly at Sora, then at Roxas. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Just a little persuasion." She sneered, Roxas' expression was full of anger but she knew that this would make sure they would never try something like that again. Roxas turned back to look at Sora again and sighed in defeat.

"Sorry…please, just don't hurt him again." Nexus smiled at this, knowing she had won. She thought for a moment, putting her finger to her chin in a mocking kind of way.

"Hmm…" Then she hit another dark wave at Sora who screamed and immediately fell unconscious. "Sorry but I can't keep that promise."

"Why you…!" Roxas shouted at her but she was already leaving.

"In a few hours, Sora, and yourself will be experiencing more pain that you would have ever thought possible." Roxas remained silent as she left the room quietly chuckling to herself. Xenithan was also smirking as he once again sat back down in the chair, taking up the duty of guarding them. As soon as Nexus was out of the room, Roxas sighed in frustration, looking towards Sora's unconscious form as he had done when they first brought him to that place.

"You nobodies really don't care do you?" Xenithan looked up with narrowed eyes at Roxas but didn't respond. "Why are you guarding us, we can't escape!" Roxas yelled this at Xenithan who then picked up the phone and waved it at Roxas as if to warn him, reminding him who would answer.

"Don't even try it." He smiled, "it'll all be over soon."

Somehow Roxas had been able to fall asleep, even though his eyes were sore from staying awake he felt he had to keep an eye on what the Organisation were doing but no one entered the room again and eventually the need for sleep overwhelmed him and he had drifted off. When Roxas had awoken, he could hear another voice in the room talking to Xenithan. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to make out who was talking. It was Xenia who was speaking to Xenithan in a kind of bored tone.

"Nexus wants to see you, I'll take over here." Xenithan looked at her with a confused and slightly suspicious look.

"Why? She told me to stay here." 

"Yes well you know what Nexus is like when you don't do what she wants." This made Xenithan ponder for a moment but he still continued to question Xenia.

"Aren't you supposed to be finishing the machine?" Xenia put her hand to her head and sighed. Then she looked back at Xenithan.

"Look do you want a break or not?" Despite his suspicions, Xenithan couldn't argue with this, he hadn't had a break from guarding those two teens since they had been brought here. He nodded in agreement and rose from the chair, stretching as he did so.

"I've been stuck in this chair for hours." He said smiling slightly at Xenia as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens like earlier." Xenithan slightly winced at the thought; _Nexus is going to kill me after all of this is over. Oh well, maybe she'll be to hyped up on the power that machine is going to give to care what I did._ He left and Xenia had a pleased look on her face although she was careful not to let Xenithan see this, Roxas was curious as to why. Xenia walked towards the bars so he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, what happened next surprised him. He heard a splash and then a slight hissing noise, he forgot about pretending and opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow and looking towards Xenia to see what had happened. The bars were melting away on Sora's side of the cell and she was pocketing a bottle. She stepped through the gap in the bars and rushed towards Sora's side. 

"What are you doing?" Roxas called to her, she looked at him urgently.

"Hush! Do you want us to get caught?" Roxas looked utterly bewildered as she gave Sora a potion to help wake him up. She looked back at Roxas. "I'm going to get you two out of here."

"But aren't you with the Organisation? You're on their side!"

"I'm not in the Organisation although I am a nobody like yourself."

"Why would you help us?"

"Nexus can think what she likes but I won't be part of this, she's gone too far." Roxas still looked confused. "This potion may take a few minutes to start working so I might as well explain it to you." Xenia stood up and walked away from Sora, towards the barrier, she put her hand to it but it failed to give her the shock that Sora had received. She stood for a moment and then suddenly the invisible force field could be seen, glowing a faint blue colour for a moment and then fading away completely. 

"What is Nexus planning?"

"You're not going to like this at all," she said shaking her head. "Nexus had me build a machine, a machine that had the effect of taking a person's heart but without creating a nobody or a heartless." Roxas interrupted her,

"let me guess, they want to use it on Sora."

"Bingo."

"But why do they want his heart?"

"They haven't told me the details precisely but I do know that it's something to do with us nobodies becoming whole again." After Xenia had finished talking, Sora was stirring, he groaned as his body ached all over from before. He managed to sit up wincing and noticed Xenia and Roxas leaning over him.

"How are you feeling?" Xenia said with a worried expression.

"Roxas, what's happening?" He said backing away from them so he was leaning against the wall at the back of the cell.

"It's okay, she's helping us." Sora had a wary expression but when he looked at Xenia, the concern in her face was not a lie like Nexus' had been. He slowly got to his feet, wincing again at the pain still going through him.

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Well, it can't be worse than the alternative." Roxas smiled at Sora and earned a smile in return.

"Guess you're right." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"If you two are done, can you do the whole uniting thing?" Xenia cut in, using her hands to try and describe the process of a nobody reuniting with their somebody.

"Oh, right. Look sharp Sora!" This is what he said last time they reunited. Sora smiled as Roxas took his hand. Sora's hand began to glow as Roxas began to fade into light which then travelled through Sora's hand into the rest of his body. As this happened, Sora felt strength returning to him which hadn't been there since before the first dream, he was whole again. Sora looked at Xenia, she looked almost sad, jealous even but soon snapped out of it.

"Come on, we better go before Xenithan comes back." She ran back through the gap she had created earlier with Sora following. They ran out of the door that Sora had stared at during his time in the cell. He took in his surroundings and recognised the symbol of the Organisation and the familiar white/grey patterned walls and floor.

"We're in The World That Never Was aren't we?" Xenia looked back at Sora but didn't stop, her pace was quickening as she made her way to the exit of the large castle-like place.

"Actually we're leaving The World That Never Was." She called back to him, urging Sora to hurry up.

"_Was_ leaving." Sora wheeled around to see Nexus shaking with rage, the anger she was feeling was so clear it appeared to be emanating off her as she strode down the hall towards them.

_**You know Sora and Roxas singing isn't that out of the ordinary since both Haley Joel Osment and Jesse McCartney have done their fair share of singing for disney  
**_

_**Anyway...What will happen? Will they escape? Will Roxas join a choir? (scratch that last one :P) read on to find out and yes there will be disney worlds visited later in the story, none which have already been used in kh xx **_

_**btw Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger everyone**_

_**Please review! The next chapters will come faster if you do xx**_


	11. Fight or Flight

_**Disclaimer****: I think we get the message, i don't own anything!! Nexus, Xenithan, Xenia and the plot are mine, that's about it**_

**_Okay so i've decided to give the nice people who've reviewed this story some responses starting with the last chapter..._**

_**RikuLover211**__** -Thank you for the review :D I agree the Atlantica level was basically a waste of time, the cutscenes were way too long and it didn't really hold true to the story. Having said that i did actually enjoy the musical contest thingy bit but i was cringing every time Sora started singing and dancing :P I just kept thinking, Sora, master of the keyblade, hero of the worlds, defeater of Organisation XIII (you get the idea)...is taking time out from saving the world to take part in an underwater musical :P**_

_**Gogglehead Lover**__** -Thank you for reviewing, you'll find out what happens in this chapter...as for the Simple and Clean part, i wrote that in before finding out that Haley Joel Osment and Jesse McCartney had other disney singing careers. I was originally going to write Sora singing Simple and clean and Roxas singing Sanctuary but i was finding it difficult to write them doing that at the same time so i settled for simple and clean :D**_

_**Luvablenerd**__** -Thankyou for the review, glad to know someone likes cliffhangers, last time i had a cliffhanger i got a complaint but i'm taking that as a good sign...I'm not sure what you mean when you say 4th wall though. Anyway i will carry on updating and writing this story as fast as i can, i love getting reviews :)**_

_**Rose93darkness - Thanks for reviewing, its having nice reviews like that that make me want to continue writing this story so please keep 'em' coming:D Like i told Gogglehead Lover, you'll find out what happens next in this chapter so read on...**_

_C__hapter 11: Fight or Flight_

Sora looked behind him but Xenithan was there with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed. He was stuck, he could feel his body kicking into fight or flight mode, adrenaline coursing through him as he was faced with the two options, he would have to choose one.

"Did you really think you could get him out Xenia? Surely you should have known we wouldn't let him leave that easily." Nexus said with fake disbelief written all over her face.

"I had to try, I'm sorry but I can't let you do this to a kid." Despite the situation, Sora felt annoyed. _Kid? I've been through tonnes and she can't be any older than nineteen. _He didn't have long to feel like this though because Nexus was once again calling the darkness to her fingers, Xenithan was doing the same. But with his new found strength, Sora summoned the keyblade easily, to his slight dismay it was still Oblivion but it was a keyblade and that was good enough for him. He looked at Oblivion and made the choice, _guess its fight then. _

"Ready?" He whispered so only Xenia would hear, she looked at him and nodded in agreement. Nexus who was standing in front of him had moved into battle stance.

"You are going to regret this little keyblade master." Sora didn't give her the chance to say anything else as he charged at her, a wave of the dark energy barely missing him. Meanwhile Xenia although less experienced in combat, was giving all she had in fighting Xenithan who was clearly better than her.

"I do believe you're going to lose my dear Xenia." He smirked at her.

Nexus had given up on the dark energy to concentrate on hand to hand combat. She summoned a dark blade, it bore a slight resemblance to a keyblade but there was no keychain. It was a like long sword, shrouded in black smoke that appeared to be emanating from it. She aimed a blow at his side which Sora managed to parry and then counterattack, hitting Nexus and sending her flying down the hall. Before Sora had time to get ready to attack, Nexus got back on her feet, racing towards him with a look of murder in her piercing grey-blue eyes. At this precise moment while Sora was trying to get ready and Nexus was striding down the hall, she was having an inner argument with herself, _that little brat makes me so angry, _she then felt the power or dark magic growing behind her stare. _No, not yet, I still need him, _she thought before pushing the dark magic back into the back of her mind where it could not take effect Sora gripped Oblivion tighter and began a series of combos, all of which he managed to pull off successfully without getting hit badly apart from an aching head where Nexus had whacked him with the darkblade. As Nexus fell to the floor panting for breath, Sora smiled evilly, his eyes narrowed and grew dark once more; he was enjoying the fight. Sora felt the power of darkness surging through him and into Oblivion which would gratefully obey it's master and tear Nexus apart with a simple movement of Sora's wrist. Nexus came in for another attack but she came to a halt when she saw the sudden change in Sora's appearance and backed away with a mixture of fear and frustration on her face. She cried out in anger as a dark portal appeared behind her.

"I will get your heart!" She screamed before disappearing into it. Sora was disappointed at her for running away and scowled like a little boy who's just had his toys taken away from him.

"Coward!" He shouted at the spot where Nexus had just been standing, Sora wanted to fight. He quickly shook his head cursing himself for thinking that, remembering that they were supposed to be escaping, not fighting. Right, _time for flight then._ He turned to where Xenia was still fighting with Xenithan. Realising she could not match him in physical strength; she was using a different tactic and decided to try beating him with mental strength and as far as Sora could see, she was greatly surpassing him. She feigned an attack which left Xenithan exposed, before he could gather himself and move away, Xenia had grabbed his shoulders and kneed him hard between the legs. Xenithan fell to his knees gasping for breath and clutching where she had hit. As he fell to the side and lay on the floor nearly sobbing, Xenia couldn't resist a cheesy line.

"I do believe you lost my dear Xenithan." She said nudging him with her foot. "Brain over brawn, mind over muscle…" She couldn't continue with her little speech as Sora had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the door.

"Come on, you can gloat when we're out of here." He chuckled at Xenia resorting to fighting dirty, remembering the look on Xenithan's face as they made their way through the streets towards the portal which would take them to Twilight Town. As they turned a corner, Sora was looking behind him and bashed into someone who was running in the opposite direction. He got up from where he had landed on the floor and summoned his keyblade as a reflex action to defend himself from whoever he had collided with.

"OWWW! Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice shouted, Sora immediately lowered Oblivion and smiled, running towards the duck who as usual was looking annoyed, this time Sora bashing head first into him being the cause of it. He also noticed the familiar dog standing nearby and a smile spread across his face.

"Donald! Goofy!" He said bringing two of his best friends into a bone-crushing hug. As soon as Donald and Goofy got over the initial shock of being hugged instead of attacked and realised who it was, they hugged him back. When they had finished hugging, Sora asked, "what are you guys doing here?" Donald, if possible, looked even more annoyed at this, rubbing his beak where he had crashed into the teenager.

"We were rescuing you, what are you doing?" Donald's words were slightly muffled as he was still caressing his sore beak.

"We were escaping." He said with a tone which sounded like he actually wanted to say something like 'where the hell have you been?'

"Sora!" He looked up to see Riku, Kairi and Mickey running towards him. Kairi reached him first, burying her head in his chest, much like she had done the last time in The World That Never Was. He hugged her back as she said,

"Sora, we were so worried." It was after a moment when he realised she was crying.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He said gently pushing her away so he could see her face. She smiled at him.

"I'm just happy you're okay."

"We all are." Mickey called, he Riku, Donald and Goofy had been standing there watching the scene.

"Come on, pull it together Kairi." Riku said, she smiled again and wiped her cheek turning to look at the others. "Okay enough reunion time, can we go now? I hate this place." Riku said glancing at all the dark, shadowed corners that seemed to be everywhere. Of course Riku hated The World That Never Was, it was after all the place where he had fought Xemnas. Thinking of him brought back memories of the fight where Xemnas had trapped Sora, slowly draining his health while he had to rescue him before it was too late. Sure Sora could take care of himself, Riku just hoped that history wasn't going to repeat itself now the Organisation were back. Riku soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I agree, we should get out of here before Nexus decides to show up or Xenithan gets his balls back." Xenia said, in response the others started eying her with confused looks. Sora couldn't help but burst out laughing when she said this, then he noticed his friends' faces.

"Oh right, guys this is Xenia, she helped me and Roxas unite and then escape." Riku, Kairi and King Mickey looked at the nobody who'd just interrupted them with wary expressions.

"Is she with them?" Riku asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I am not part of the Organisation!" Xenia replied with a little more anger than what was intended. Before they could answer, Goofy decided to try and keep the peace and cut in.

"Gawsh we really should skedaddle guys, them Organisation may be here." He said looking around.

"You're right, and Xenia's coming with us." Sora said sternly whilst looking between Riku, Kairi and Mickey and taking hold of Xenia's arm again. He looked at her and they both smiled.

"Thank you."

"So lets get going already!" Donald said impatiently, urging everyone else to move along back to the gummi ship so they could finally leave that awful place. As they moved to the gummi ship, Riku was mumbling something like 'waste of a journey', dragging his feet along the floor. _I guess he's just ticked off, _Sora thought, _I would be too if I went on a rescue mission to find out the person who needed rescuing had already escaped._ When the party had fully boarded the ship, Mickey took up the controls with Donald and Goofy behind him. Sora had decided to stay with Xenia to make sure Riku didn't have a go at her but for the moment, Sora was leaning over the back of Mickey's chair.

"So where to?"

"I think we should go back to Radiant Garden and let everyone know you're okay, I'm sure Yen Sid will want to talk to you."

"If him and Merlin haven't managed to kill each other yet." Kairi called over from the other side of the ship with a small chuckle, she had been listening in to their conversation which meant Riku was probably busy interrogating Xenia.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said cheerfully, slapping his hands on the back of the chair before going to where Riku and Xenia were. Sure enough, Riku appeared to be interrogating Xenia; Sora marched up to them with annoyance written all over his face.

"So you just decided to rescue my best friend even though you're the one who kidnapped him in the first place?"

"I don't want anything to do with them anymore." Xenia replied defiantly.

"How do we know this isn't just another trap?"

"Riku, she risked her life to get me and Roxas out of there." Although Sora had begun to trust Xenia, a little bit of doubt crept into his mind, _they got me last time by making me believe Donald and Goofy were coming to help me, what if this is the same? _But Sora shook this thought out of his head; _they've had loads of chances to get me, why would they let me escape only to bring me in again?_

"So one good deed and you trust the Organisation?"

"She is not with them, you heard her!" Sora and Riku were now yelling at each other, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had turned around to see what was going on. Xenia looked upset; she put her hand up to her face and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I admit it! I built the stupid machine! I am a nobody, I was working with Nexus and Xenithan and I'm sorry I ever believed what they told me! I'm never going to make that mistake again!" When she finished there were tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed the white coat she was still wearing and practically ripped it off to reveal her normal clothes. She was wearing a simple white fitted shirt with three quarter length sleeves and black trousers. At this sudden outburst, everyone looked at her with surprise on their faces.

"Ignore him Xenia, he's just peed off because _you_ rescued me and not him." Sora looked angrily at Riku, then with pity at Xenia.

"Sora, I'm looking out for you!" He said defiantly.

"By having a go at my friends? You're doing a great job." Sora said bitterly, Riku looked hurt and shook his head.

"You've changed Sora." Riku didn't feel angry though, he was worried, Sora never usually acted like this and he was sure he saw his best friend's eyes turn a deep blue almost as if they were reflecting his mood. Meanwhile Mickey had stood up and was walking towards them, Donald had taken over driving.

"What machine?" Apparently he had been listening as well. At the back of his mind, Sora felt he knew what machine they were talking about. _Wait a minute, how do I know? _Then he heard another voice in his head, _er hello? Don't you remember what I told you?_

"Oh right, shared thoughts, she must have told you while I was out of it." Sora said out loud without meaning to earning confused expressions from the others. "Roxas and I share our thoughts." He explained but Mickey unlike the others, hadn't taken his eyes off Xenia. She looked as though she didn't know what to say, if she told them the truth, they would send her right back to Xenithan and Nexus but if she lied, it would be even worse when they found out. Sora spoke for her, "it's a machine that takes people's hearts, without making a heartless or a nobody. They want my heart, something to do with becoming whole." This only worried Riku further, Kairi had also come closer.

"No, they can't do that!" She said not believing it.

"I'm afraid they can, and its all my fault. This machine takes the heart and achieves what DiZ tried so hard to do, transfer it into data." Mickey looked in deep thought before he spoke.

"So they plan to use Sora's heart to become whole."

"That's what they told me only they never said the keyblade master was a kid." Sora looked hurt, _again with the kid references, I am not a kid!_

"But it's simply impossible, the only way they can become whole again is if they are reunited with their somebodies. Xenia, tell me everything."

_**Okay i wasn't really happy with this chapter...but i had to use the fight or flight response in my story, i'm doing an A level in psychology and we've just doing about stress and how the body goes into fight or flight response when exposed to stressors and SAM and HPA are activated yadayadayada...  
**_

_**btw i forgot to mention this before, i always imagined Nexus to look like Kadaj from Advent children. But Kadaj is a man do you say? I figured that most of the time he looks really feminine anyway. As for Xenia i could only think of Elena or Larxene..both are blonde and i have no idea what Xenithan looks like, maybe Xaldin/Tseng...if you have any other ideas or you think they look like someone completely different i'm interested to know xx**_

_**random note: I never actually realised that "the closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes" is actually used in kh until i started playing it again last night, i haven't played it for ages cos i got squarah into it and she's had kh1 and kh2 for ages :P - that line was the inspiration for my penname.**_

**_Please review, i love it when people review and it helps my motivation to carry on writing xx_**


	12. Its a long story

_**Disclaimer**__**: Meesa no own Kingdom Hearts, no sue meesa...(english translation - yeah, we all know...)  
**_

**_Okay so anyway here's chapter 12, hope you enjoy!!_**

_**Reminder - Please review!! Its not hard, just hit the little blue button at the bootom of the page and write what you think, all comments are welcome xx**_

_**Reveiw responses**_

_**Rose93darkness - Thank you again for reviewing my work!! Riku really is just looking out for his best friend and Sora is slowly losing himself to the darkness...read on to find out why...**_

_**Gogglehead Lover - Thanks for reviewing!! Read on to find out a little bit more about Xenia, i will have more of her past coming into the story soon...as for the darkness in Sora's heart taking over? You'll just have to wait and see :P**_

**_Luvablenerd - Thankyou for reviewing again, you really made my day when you said that, i couldn't stop smiling :D Please continue reviewing and thanks for the explanation on the whole 4th wall concept xx_**

_**Hero.Of.The.Hazard - Thank you for the review, i will continue wtiting this story and updating as fast as i can...(damm homework is slowing me down though)**_

_Chapter 12: It's a long story_

"Where do you want me to start? The day I started working for them or the day I began to realise they were lying to me?" She said this with a bitter tone in her voice.

"Everything you can remember, start with you becoming a nobody." Xenia slightly flinched at Mickey's words, she didn't like being a nobody, knowing a heartless of herself may be out there somewhere, or worse her heart was forever trapped in Kingdom Hearts and she was doomed to be a nobody forever.

"This is going to be a long story", she took a deep breath and began, gazing at nothing in particular, her expression showed that she was concentrating on something. "The first thing that I remember clearly is waking up in the middle of the city, looking up at Memory Skyscraper, you know, where we just were. So anyway I was wandering around, confused at first, I didn't understand why I was there, that's when I met Nexus and Xenithan." King Mickey interrupted her.

"Is there anything you remember of your previous life? Before you were a nobody?" There was something troubling Mickey at the back of his mind but her couldn't quite put his finger on it. Meanwhile Xenia shook her head.

"Believe me I've tried so hard remember but there's just nothing." After listening to this, Xenia looked at the floor sadly and the little hostility that Kairi felt towards Xenia who had switched sides so quickly melted away. _I empathise, I remember what it was like when I couldn't remember Sora but something was always there, telling me that he existed._

"I'm sure you will be able to get your memories back somehow, right Mickey?"

"Kairi's right, it may just take the right trigger for you to remember your previous life." Xenia smiled at the two.

"Thank you." She then proceeded to continue talking, moving off the topic of her memories and back to the Organisation's plans. "So I met Nexus and Xenithan, they told me about the nobodies and the heartless and that they could make me whole again, reuniting me with my somebody and of course being in the bitter state that I was, I agreed to help them, anything to get me away from this empty feeling, anything to have a heart again". When she said this she looked angry, angry at the fact that she did what these people asked without question, not thinking of the consequences. She took another deep breath. "They asked me to build a machine, they explained how a man named DiZ had tried and failed to change the heart into data and how they needed me to achieve it." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe that I actually believed them. So I built the damn thing, when I think about it now I know they were just using me because I was a great mechanic, I'm such an idiot." Sora stood up from where he had leant against the wall at the beginning of her speech.

"Will you stop blaming yourself? Hell, if you built it then you must know how to destroy it. That counts for something. And another thing you could have just left me and Roxas to rot in that cell but you didn't! So stop blaming yourself for what wasn't your fault and carry on with the story!" The others looked shocked at Sora who leant back against the wall.

"Since when do you come out with moral outbursts?" Donald asked with a surprised look on his face at his friend's unexpected speech. Mickey cleared his throat earning a slightly apologetic look from the court wizard. "Sorry, carry on", he said looking at Xenia. She smiled at the duck and continued.

"So anyway they'd been planning your kidnap for ages and I carried on working like a good lapdog." Sora threw her a sharp glance. "Okay, okay, sorry. They only told me the bare details, saying they needed the keyblade master whose heart would help us. So when they said keyblade master I was thinking old dude who wanted to help us become whole again, of course when I saw you and Roxas I knew something was up. I was clouded by my selfishness to get my heart back, not realising that in the process I would be stealing someone else's."

"So you built a machine that take's someone's heart, not knowing that you would eventually be taking someone's heart?" Riku shot her a glance, eyes narrowed as he said this.

"Truth be told I didn't think it would work, the heart's far too complex and unpredictable to be able to transfer into data so easily."

"What does this machine actually do?" Kairi asked. Xenia stared at her for a moment with a confused look, Kairi noticed this. "I mean what does it actually do to take a heart?"

"It effectively draws the heart out of an individual's body, without creating a nobody or a heartless."

"So what happens to the person?"

"The machine has never been tried out; I have no idea if there are any side effects." Riku glared at her again.

"You know for a scientist you don't know much about your own work." She shot him back an angry glare and grew tired of his snide comments.

"Your right, the heart is such an experimental area, even DiZ couldn't crack it. Do you think he meant to nearly blow himself up when he tried turning Kingdom Hearts into data? I don't even know whether the thing works or if it would kill the person in the process of ripping their heart from their very being." At this Sora grew pale, thoughts going back to the last time he lost his heart. He raised his hand over his heart in a protective kind of way. Donald walked over to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder, or at least as high as he could reach, Sora now gazing at the floor.

"There's no need to worry, we'd never let anything like that happen to you." Xenia noticed that she had upset Sora and waked over to him.

"I'm sorry Sora...its just that bangs over here", she used her thumb to point behind her at Riku, "made me crack". Riku glared at her with more anger than before.

"Hey my name is Riku!" But before he could charge at Xenia Kairi blocked the way, giving Riku a smug grin as he sighed in defeat. Goofy then suddenly stood up straight as if he had just thought of something.

"Gawsh fellas, we never got properly introduced." Guessing that Goofy was once again trying to change the subject to something a bit more light-hearted, Donald decided to do the honours.

"Xenia, this is Goofy, I'm Donald and this is our king, Mickey." He said pointing and dog, duck and mouse in turn.

"You've already met Riku here, I'm Kairi." She said with a friendly smile, deciding that Xenia really did feel sorry for what she had done and after all, she did save one of her best friends.

"It's nice to meet you all", Xenia said smiling back at everyone including Riku who still held an expression of mistrust.

"As much as we love small talk guys, I still don't get how they can use the data that is Sora's heart to retrieve their own hearts, it just doesn't make any sense." As Mickey said this, the smile vanished from Sora's face and was replaced with anxiety again but this time, a small hint of anger was also present.

"Here we go." He sighed, stood up fully and made his way to the pilot's chair. "Let me know when you've finished talking about my impending doom." He sat down with a sigh, looking at the screen in front of him which showed Highwind (which was on automatic pilot since Donald and Goofy had joined in the conversation) guide itself back to Radiant Garden. Sora was sitting sideways on the chair with his legs hanging over the arm rest, pushing against the controls with his feet so he was slowly moving left to right in the revolving pilot's chair. Mickey immediately felt guilty for bringing it up but they would have to find the answers and Sora would once again have to face the Organisation. Mickey felt sorry for Sora; he was only a teenager, had already been given the huge responsibility of being the keyblade master and had been through more in the last two years than most people had in their lives.

"I'm sorry Sora but there's no way of avoiding this."

"You're making me feel a lot better." Mickey sighed at the anger that was now more obvious in Sora's voice and turned back to the others.

"We'll talk Yen Sid, then we can look at Ansem's computer to try and figure out the effects of this machine." _Oh yeah, Yen Sid, we should rename him Mr. fix it, _Sora thought bitterly, _and Ansem, he's the one who started all of this, why couldn't he just have left the heart alone, it's his fault that any of this ever happened. _ Xenia meanwhile had moved over to where Sora was sitting and spoke to him in a comforting voice.

"Hey, for what its worth, even the great Ansem the Wise couldn't create a machine that works, what are the chances that I can?"

* * *

He didn't know how he got there, or what he was doing there in the middle of what appeared to be a deserted city of some kind with skyscrapers. He looked up in the black sky to see a glowing heart-shaped object which, if not for the unusual shape, could have been the moon. As the rain pelted down the man began to panic, desperately searching for a way out of the dark place and back home where his family would be waiting for him. Suddenly darkness pooled around his feet, he jumped back and yelped in surprise as black creatures with yellow glowing eyes slowly dragged themselves out of the ground into standing positions. The dark creatures surrounded the man but didn't move in to attack, they just stood there as if waiting for a command. The man slowly turned around to see a gap opening up in the mass of black to reveal a figure clad in black walking closer.

"Excuse me, do you know how I can get back to Twilight Town?" To his surprise the figure, now unmistakably a woman, laughed.

"Twilight, where the light and the darkness meet." He voice was cold and it made the man shudder, she glared at him through narrowed silvery-blue eyes a small smile creeping across her lips, she took another step closer. "Looks like you stepped over the line."

"What do you mean, where am I?"

"Ah but the real question is, how are you going to escape?" The man looked bewildered and scared; his voice was filled with panic when he replied.

"Escape, what are you…?" But he trailed off when she grabbed his arm with a lot of force and pulled him towards her so their faces were close, the look of menace remained on her face.

"The answer is…you don't escape." She paused for a moment to take in the look of terror etched on the man's face before continuing. "Look at me." Although terrified out of his wits, the man looked at her cold eyes and found himself unable to look away. Her eyes felt like they were piercing his soul, sending pure malice into him, draining him of all his energy. The man closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the power behind her stare, falling into unconsciousness. Nexus let go of his arm, letting him drop to the ground with a dull thud, she looked at her companions who were standing in a neat circle around the two. "Will you help me, my friends?" She smiled sweetly as the heartless picked up the unconscious man and slowly sank back down into the darkness. Nexus then opened up a portal for herself, taking her back to the room where the machine was waiting to go through its first test run.

Xenithan was waiting patiently twiddling with the knife he had used against Roxas when Nexus appeared out of the darkness.

"You got one?"

"Yes, the heartless are bringing him now." As she said this, the heartless appeared carrying the man, they looked at her as if waiting for orders. "Over there." She said pointing at a table like object which appeared to be surrounded by wires of sorts, leading to two pointy objects which nearly met at the points, facing towards the table. There was also a glass container on top of the machine with many more wires running into the base of it. As the heartless dropped the man roughly on the table and disappeared, Nexus walked over to the control panel which was next one of the shorter sides of the table and pressed a few buttons. "Now we see if Xenia's efforts were worthwhile." The tips of the points began to glow and crackle with golden electricity; they were directed straight at the man's heart. As they glowed brighter, the machine's humming grew louder as if gearing up for something. A few seconds later a blood-curdling scream filled the room, Nexus and Xenithan simply covered their ears as if the noise was just an annoyance. The man was now shaking violently, writhing in agony until a bright orb lifted itself from the man's chest and he fell back limp and unmoving. The orb disappeared as if sucked into the points and reappeared in the glass container; Nexus looked satisfied and smiled in delight.

"It works!" She exclaimed, looking for a moment like a child whose father had told her she could have that pony she wanted before returning back to her more serious expression and looked back at Xenithan.

"So, now what?" He asked but Nexus was too happy to bother shouting at him for being an idiot.

"Now we know the machine works, we can definitely use it on the keyblade master without having to worry about something going wrong; we will soon have his heart. The only part left now is filling that wonderfully pure heart of his with darkness, that way we can control him and he will serve as a most powerful ally."

"What about the stiff?" Xenithan asked walking to the table picking up the man's hand before letting it drop back down onto the table.

"Oh he isn't dead, just a useless vegetable." Xenithan stared at the lifeless figure.

"So this is what happens when a person loses their heart and soul."

"Yes, but this man was weak, no darkness so we are unable to control him, not that we'd want to anyway, he would be about as powerful as Xenia." Xenithan couldn't help but wince as she reminded him of their last fight. "Don't worry, we'll get our revenge on her, in the meantime, how about we pay our dear little keyblade master a visit and enlighten him on our findings?" They both grinned evilly before preparing to leave.

"What about the old sorcerer, that Yen Sid guy who seems to know everything?" Nexus thought for a moment, staring at the floor. When she looked back at Xenithan she was smiling.

"That old man is nothing more than an annoyance…but I suppose we should get him out of the way first." As she said this her smile changed into slight frustration.

"Right, to The Mystic Tower then?" Nexus answered with a swift nod. As they were about to disappear into a portal, Nexus called out a heartless. "Delete the data will you and as for the subject…send him back to his family, I'm sure they're dying to see him." She grinned once again; _the plan is finally falling into place, _before being swallowed by the darkness.

_**Okay there you have it, please review, you know how happy it makes me xx**_

_**The machine (which i haven't thought of a name for yet, tell me if you have one) in my mind looks like a cross between the probulator from Futurama (Space Pilot 2000) and DiZ's machine...**_

_**look for action in the next chapter, involving blue kittens, bunny rabbits and carrots...yes you heard me correctly, blue kittens, bunny rabbits and carrots o.O**_


	13. Good magic vs dark magic

_**Disclaimer**__**: Yes i think we all know by now...**_

_**Right here's chapter 13 with the bunnies/kittens and whatnot...don't worry its not that ridiculous.**_

_**I think i've decided that this story is going to hold true to the games and have a complete disreguard for basic human survival needs e.g sleeping/eating/drinking etc...**_

_**Review Responses - Kudos/homage to you all!!  
**_

_**Gogglehead Lover - Thank you once again for the review and the suggestion :D Heart Ejector...hmm...interesting puts hands together like Mr. Burns and looks shifty :P I Will try and update as fast as can!! **_

_**blackrogue123 - YAY!! Thank you for reviewing and saying the comedy was good!! When i wrote the fight i was thinking...put two old grumpy wizards in a room together and the fighting will commence**_ _**:D Please do carry on reviewing!!**_

_**Rose93Darkness - Of course Riku and Xenia are arguing, poor Riku has a hard time trusting people after what happened with Maleficant...and poor Sora too, the duties of the keyblade master are never over. Btw it's not a new world that involves the whole blue kitten/bunny stuff, its just action which takes place in the Mystic Tower...read on to find out more**_

_**SoraLover1994 - Thank you for reviewing my story!! I used to think 20, 000 was long until i came across a fanfiction which was like 300, 000 words long...as for mine, i don't think I'm even half way through yet. Yen Sid, he had to be involved cos he knows so much...if you don't like him don't worry, he won't be in the story for a while after this...i haven't even decided whether to bring him back at all**_

_**RikuLover211 - How can you doubt the cute stuff?? (basically the only magic the three good fairies can do is magic for good like in the film they could only turn the bad guy's weapons into less harmful stuff like flowers/bubbles/rainbows etc so thats what i wrote in). I will not get into a rant about homework, i will just stress the point that i agree fully :D review when you can xx  
**_

_Chapter 13: Good magic vs. dark magic_

Yen Sid sat quietly in his study but his expression and the way his hands were curled into fists leaning on the desk in front of him showed that he was far from being calm. Meanwhile Flora and Fauna were having an argument on the outcome of Yen Sid and Merlin's 'disagreement' which had taken place back in Radiant Garden.

"I say, Yen Sid won, after all he got the last word in."

"Well that was only because Mickey stopped it before Merlin could answer, besides Merlin's insults were better, that one about the walking stick cracked me up!" Fauna said falling into fits of laughter and the memory of the colour Yen Sid's face turned when Merlin had said that. Fauna stopped laughing when she saw how angry Yen Sid was getting, his face was redder if possible and his hands clenched even tighter on the desk.

"Are you okay Yen Sid?" He didn't answer but the silence spoke volumes, Flora turned back to Fauna. "We'll call it a draw." She whispered not wanting Yen Sid to hear.

"Fine." Fauna replied shaking Flora's hand, "I still say Merlin won though." As Flora was about to make a comeback, Merryweather burst through the door out of breathe having partly flown, partly ran up the many flights of stairs in The Mystic Tower. She leant on Yen Sid's desk for support while her red and green clad fairy friends rushed to her aid.

"Whatever is it dear?" Flora asked with a worried expression, the bet with Fauna suddenly forgotten. Merryweather clutched the desk panting before turning to Flora, just being able to manage speaking breathlessly.

"Heartless…Organisation." As soon as she said this the door exploded inwards, Yen Sid shot out of his chair and immediately took up a duelling stance. At the door there was no one, not even any heartless, just wisps of black smoke left over from the explosion but still Yen Sid remained in his stance.

"Be careful ladies." He said looking in the direction of the three good fairies who stood in the corner of the room, wands at the ready. A small breeze wafted the smoke around the room, slowly circling the area before disappearing completely. Flora shuddered,

"there's dark magic at work." As soon as she said this the room was wrapped in darkness save for the light at the tips of the fairies' wands. Dark shadows rose out of the ground like they had had for their masters when they wanted a test subject. With the heartless came two figures barely visible in the darkness, they looked exactly like the shadows so soon they were lost in the many heartless that were now crowding in the room. There was a loud thud and other smaller crashes as books and ornaments were knocked off a shelf somewhere in the room. There was a dark laugh and the clicking of fingers at which time all the darkness that had shrouded the room left, the sight was not one the fairies liked. One of the figures, a man, was grinning pointing a long black sword at the three small fairies, backed up by as many heartless as would fit in the study. Some were even clinging to the walls and the ceiling, all staring at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather with gleaming yellow eyes. But what scared them the most was the other figure, a woman, holding Yen Sid against the far wall with her hand clamped around his throat.

"Hello Yen Sid." She said grinning evilly at him.

"Nexus, Xenithan." He nodded as best as he could in the direction of the two.

"So you do really know all, O wise master Yen Sid." She said the grin never leaving her face.

"Whatever you are planning it will not work." Nexus laughed coldly.

"Oh really, because we in fact now know that what we have planned works perfectly, you cannot stop us, soon we will have a realm of darkness all to ourselves won't we Xenithan?" She said looking at him, he smiled in return still keeping his sword directly pointed at the fairies so they didn't try anything.

"I thought you wanted to become whole again."

"You really have no idea old man on what we are going to do and I intend to keep it that way." The smile left her face and was replaced with a look of murder in her eyes. The power behind her gaze increased, not to simply incapacitate like the man in the city, but to kill. However as much energy and darkness she put into the stare, Yen Sid didn't falter.

"You dark magic will not work on me." Crying out in frustration the power left her eyes and she dropped Yen Sid roughly on the ground, at which point he called to the fairies.

"NOW LADIES!" Flora, Fauna and Merryweather burst into action, using their magic the only way they could. The first of Merryweather's blasts from her wand hit the sword Xenithan was carrying, immediately turning it into a blue flower. Unfortunately for Xenithan, he had not noticed this because he was currently aiming a blow at Fauna, shocked when supposedly the powerful sword did no more to Fauna than tickling her nose. Fauna took his sudden lapse in concentration to jab her wand into Xenithan's stomach, green vines shooting out of the tip and wrapping themselves around Xenithan.

"HEARTLESS!" He called and at once they attacked the fairies while Xenithan attempted to break free of the bonds and Nexus and Yen Sid were caught up in a deadly duel, a mixture of magic and dark aura flying back and forth between them. Being good fairies, they could only use their magic for good and therefore had to fight in a different way to Yen Sid. Some of the heartless had invaded the room that was lined with mirrors which show a person's inner strengths, that was also the room in which the fairies kept all of their things. The heartless smashed one of the mirrors, the magic visibly floating away as the mirror shattered into pieces that littered the floor. The dark shadow creature then proceeded to pick up the sharp pieces of the mirror and melded them in its hands effectively giving itself even sharper claws. Flora heard the smash and ran into the room backed up by Merryweather. They immediately shot magic at the heartless, doing the only thing they could. The spark of red magic that shot from Flora's wand hit the nearest heartless, it stopped dead in its tracks and began to morph into something much smaller and fluffier. The long black antennae turned into equally long ears and a small white fluffy tail shot out the back end of the heartless. The magic was over in a few seconds and a small white bunny hopped around where a heartless was just standing.

"Good thinking Flora!" Merryweather called before using hr own magic to turn the heartless into a variety of small harmless creatures. When they were finished, the room was littered with a mixture of puppies, rabbits and the odd duck. The last heartless left was the one who had mirror claws. Figuring this one was more powerful than the others since it had evaded their magic, the two worked together.

"Ready now?" Flora asked, Merryweather nodded and they both delivered a burst of magic that hit the heartless squarely in the chest and like the others, began to shrink and grow fur. What was left in it's place was a small pink kitten with mirror claws that sat on the floor and mewed sadly.

"a..bu..wha? It's pink!" Merryweather stared incredulously at the kitten and then scowled at Flora. "Make it blue." She muttered and a jet of magic hit the kitten turning it a baby blue colour.

"No, make it pink!" Flora said aiming at the kitten again but before she could complete the spell, Fauna stuck her head round the door.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME!" They rushed back into Yen Sid's study where the duel was still going on although Yen Sid looked a little worn out after using so much magic against Nexus who appeared to be fine. Flora and Merryweather took a quick glance around noticing Fauna had used her magic to turn the heartless into things that moved around less like flowers and vegetables, it was also apparent that Xenithan had escaped the bonds, still clutching the flower as if it might just turn back into the sword. He stared at the small fairies angrily and moved towards them, kicking away a carrot as he did so. Giving up on the sword, he called the dark aura to his fingers and shot a large blast at the fairies. The quickly managed to dodge the attack by turning into their even smaller forms but he soon had another blast trapping them in a dark sphere. The three fairies panicked, unable to get out of the sphere they couldn't dodge the darkness that was going to come their way. But as Xenithan smiled evilly at the fairies and readied another blast, something leapt over the dark sphere and latched itself onto Xenithan's face. He howled in pain as he lost concentration and the sphere disappeared freeing the fairies. Now that they could see clearly, they noticed that the object that hit Xenithan was blue and had gleaming claws. The kitten hissed as it scratched Xenithan's face, drawing blood.

"That poor kitten." Merryweather said.

"He seems to be doing fine to me." Fauna said observing the scene that was Xenithan hopping around desperately attempting to pry the kitten off him but he had dug his back claws into Xenithan's long black coat and wouldn't budge. Suddenly Flora shouted at the two other fairies,

"DUCK!" The other two however were transfixed by Xenithan.

"Don't be silly dear, that's not a duck it's a…" Fauna said looking at the kitten.

"NO I MEAN DUCK!" Flora grabbed the other two and dragged them down as darkness shot just above their heads where they had been standing moments before. They stood up again, realising it was Nexus who had just hit the wall behind them.

"Hey! Your aiming is terrible!" Merryweather shouted at Nexus but her words reached deaf ears as Nexus was too involved in the duel to care. She could see that Yen Sid was tired and smiled inwardly but then also realised that she was also growing tired and her greatest weapon would not work on the old wizard. Nexus glanced around at Xenithan and in seeing his plight, she growled and ran towards him, leaving Yen Sid who was breathing heavily against the desk. She grabbed the kitten and sent a shock through the small animal. The kitten let out a high-pitched miaow as she pried it off Xenithan's face and threw it across the room. Fauna quickly rushed it his aid, her magic creating a large fluffy pillow for the kitten to land on. Meanwhile Flora and Merryweather went to Yen Sid to see if he was okay. Yen Sid growled angrily and pushed himself off the table, staring at Nexus and Xenithan as they backed out of the doorway, Xenithan still whimpering and holding his now quite bloody face. But as Yen Sid ran towards the door, he was blocked by a large force field which shocked him and sent him flying backwards when he touched it. Nexus laughed once more,

"Now try and escape old man." Yen Sid stood up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I might not be able to stop you but believe me, the keyblade master will." Her laugh grew more hysterical.

"My dear Yen Sid, how will the keyblade brat stop us if he is working for us?"

"What do you mean?" Yen Sid asked, his expression now turning slightly fearful.

"Lets just say, I'll make him an offer he simply can't refuse." They were her last words as she and Xenithan slipped into another portal.

"Next stop, Radiant Garden." Xenithan said before muttering to himself, "I'm gonna get that damm cat." He added, wiping some of the blood off his face, leaving Yen Sid and the three good fairies trapped in the study.

"Oh dear, what can we do?" Fauna asked Yen Sid.

"There's nothing we can do, I doubt I can teleport out of here." He tried just to make sure but nothing happened. He then tried a simple spell but that didn't work either. He turned back to the fairies, "I'm sorry, it seems that shield is stopping us from using magic."

"The how do we get out?" Flora asked.

"We don't."

"Oh dear." Fauna sighed before turning to the kitten who was cowering on the pillow. "There, there, it's okay mirror claws." She said stroking his head and picking him up.

"Miracle?" Flora asked, looking at the blue kitten.

"I guess he is a little miracle isn't he?" The three fairies surrounded the newly named heartless turn kitten Miracle and 'awwed' in unison as he began to purr in Fauna's arms.

"Ahem, ladies?" They turned to look at Yen Sid.

"We're going to have to clean up his study right away, without magic." Their faces fell as they looked around the study which now looked like a cross between a bomb site and a country show.

"Without magic?" Merryweather repeated, disbelief on her face.

"Yes, without magic." Flora however, took this as a challenge and began to roll up her sleeves.

"Lets get going them!" She made her way forward but was held back by Merryweather who laughed nervously.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we tried to live without magic?"

"Nonsense, we've learned lots since that incident." Meanwhile Fauna had put Miracle on the desk and he was now playfully clawing at Yen Sid's hat. His mirror claws gleamed in the light which Yen Sid noticed. He leaned over and got a better look.

"How did the kitten-"

"Miracle." Fauna corrected.

"Yes okay Miracle. How did he get mirrors for claws?" Flora turned from looking around the room to Yen Sid, Merryweather let go her shoulder feeling that it was safe.

"Well, earlier in the battle, one of the heartless broke the mirrors that are in the other room. When this happened the heartless picked up the shards, particularly the sharp ones and sort of merged the shards with its own claws." Yen Sid sighed.

"It is as I feared then, that particular heartless was smarter than your average shadow heartless, if they learn to coordinate and organise themselves who knows what they could do under the control of the Organisation."

"But Sora and his friends can deal with a few heartless."

"Make him an offer they can't refuse, what are they planning if its not to become whole again?" Yen Sid sighed and looked troubled, ignoring Miracle who had by that time put several holes in his hat.

"What do you mean Yen Sid?" Yen Sid ignored Fauna

"It's not fair, he's only a teenager."

"Yen Sid, what's going to happen?" Flora asked in a slightly more stern voice, determined to get an answer out of the old wizard.

"I really don't know, I just hope Sora can deal with it."

_**There you have it...i think the next chapter's going to be slightly darker, more of the stronger heartless, 3 guesses where they're going to show up next...  
**_

_**I did think about writing this from the perspective of Yen Sid and Nexus' duel but truth be told, i thought the 3 good fairies and Xenithan was more interesting**_

_**btw i got the whole "don't be silly thats not a duck" joke from the legend of Jack Sparrow (game) ooh random game connection...James Arnold Taylor does the voice of the parrot in TLOJS and does the voice of Jack himself in KH...he also does the voice of Ratchet in Ratchet and Clank...which also involves Melissa Disney as the voice of Courtney Gears...she also has a role in KH...can't remember who it is though...**_

**NOTICE TO ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS OR CARES - I'm really sorry but it might be a while before i can carry on with the story, like i said i've got so much homework and i'm neglecting it to write this story but i don't have much time left to do it so i think i'm gonna have to quit writing for a while (although on a happier note -for you guys- knowing me i will probably carry on writing anyway cos i just haven't got the motivation to do homework), sorry again for making you guys wait...please don't abandon this story and i won't either**

**- LightCreatesShadow**


	14. Nightmare on Merlin's street

**_Okay here's chapter 14 Nightmare on Merlin's street (get the pun? -btw i thought that film was awful)...i know i said it might be a while but you see i just couldn't stop myself from writing, i love it too much :D - i think was just being a little melodramatic (in other words, i was in a bad mood cos of all the homework) but now we're back to school -and yes i am going to say this- i'm glad we're back._**

**_Disclaimer_****_ - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if i did i would have released RE: Chain of Memories and Final Mix in Britain already..._**

_**In this chapter i've tried action...and believe me i don't think i'm very good at it so the fighting isn't graphic**_

_**Review Responses**_

**NOTE TO ALL - I VOW TO NOT RANT ABOUT HOMEWORK :P**

_**RikuLover211 - Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you like the blue kitten :D Little bit of comic relief cos things are going to get a bit more serious now with revelations (in chapter 15 which i've nearly finished). But i don't know how much Yen Sid and co. are going to be in it, i haven't decided whether to get them out or not yet...**_

_**Luvablenerd - Thank you for both of your reviews xx I don't mind, i'm happy enough knowing you like my story to take time to review it and that you want to carry on reading so thank you!! In response to the second review, i'm glad the faries turned out well :D and i'm really happy that you would wait three years but i will never take that long, it really annoys me when people don't update for months and i don't want to do it to you guys  
**_

_**Rose93darkness - who else would it be...when i wrote this i was suddenly reminded of the film and how they turned the arrows into flowers, rocks into bubbles etc and as for the not typing anymore, i already said i can't keep away from this story so no need to be sad**_

**_Blackrogue123 - meh, i see it as being great minds think alike :D Besides, there are thousands (like 32,000 to be more precise) of kh fictions so there are bound to be similar ideas out there. I'm happy you found the duel funny (i loved that joke out of LOJS) and no, the homework will never keep me down!! NEVER!! she says screaming into the distance :P_**

_Chapter 14: Nightmare on Merlin's street_

The remainder of the party's journey back to Radiant Garden was pretty uneventful, Sora had brightened up a bit after some encouraging words from his friends and was now thinking, _Xenia's right; the chances of them getting the machine to work are slim, like she said the heart's too unpredictable. Besides, the others are here with me, its not like I'm on my own._ He was still sitting sideways in the pilot's chair but now in more of a lazy manner than a glum one. Donald and Goofy were sitting behind him in their usual chairs, Donald rested his head in on hand whilst tapping the fingers of his other hand impatiently against the armrest of the chair, waiting to get back to Radiant Garden. Kairi was filling Xenia in on all of their previous adventures, much to the dislike of Riku who was staring at the two, angry that Kairi was so openly telling her about everything that had happened to the three friends. Mickey was pacing back and forth in between Xenia, Kairi and Riku, obviously in deep though with his hand holding his chin, staring intently at the floor. Sora suddenly sat upright at what he had seen on the screen in front of him, swinging his legs around so he was sitting in the chair normally.

"We're here!" He shouted to everyone cheerfully as the market place came into view. Donald brightened up immediately.

"Finally, that was the most boring journey I've ever been on."

"We didn't even get attacked by them heartless guys or nobodies." Goofy said cheerfully. But as soon as he said this there was the sound of an explosion as something hit the ship.

"Ah, there you are old irony." Sora said grabbing hold of the ship's controls and taking it off auto pilot. Donald turned and scowled fiercely at Goofy.

"You just had to jinx it didn't y-" but Donald was cut off when another explosion shook the ship violently sending everyone flying except Donald and Goofy who were strapped in. Sora was thrown forwards at hit his head hard on the control panel in front of him, when he sat up he was seeing spots and a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Oww, that really hurt." He mumbled, rubbing his head with one hand and taking the controls with the other. "Alright who's not dead?" The groans that followed coming from the rest of the ship reassured Sora that everyone was okay, Mickey was rubbing his nose where he had fallen flat on his face and Riku had also been thrown forwards and had crashed into the girls.

"Riku, you mind getting off us?" Kairi asked irritably, Xenia was already shoving him off and trying to stand up. Riku got up holding his side where he had whacked into Kairi's legs.

"Oww, Kairi you're so bony." She shot an angry glance at Riku.

"Oh yeah real smooth Bangs." Xenia muttered wiping a stray hair out of her face. Sora, who had regained himself a little by this time, chuckled but regained his seriousness when Mickey marched up to the pilot's chair.

"What hit us?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like it was coming from here." Sora answered as he landed the ship quickly in the market place before something else had a chance to hit them. The party rushed out of the gummi ship to see a full blown battle taking place, there were heartless left, right and centre. Sora, Riku, Mickey and Kairi summoned their keyblades, Donald got out his staff, Goofy his shield, leaving Xenia feeling a little helpless and standing awkwardly as the others got into a battle stance. Sora spotted Leon nearby and ran up to him, slashing through heartless as he did.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, they just sprung up out of nowhere…and now they're everywhere." Leon answered panting slightly as more heartless came in to attack. As soon as they got a break, Sora turned to Leon again.

"Where are the others?"

"Yuffie is in the Bailey, Cloud is in the Great Maw, Merlin, Aerith and Cid are in the Borough trying to get the defence systems online. They just shut down and all then all of the heartless came."

"Wahoo! The cavalry is here!" Shouted the small blonde-haired fairy as she floated over to the group with her two friends. Leon wasted no time using the newly arrived group of keyblade wielders to his advantage.

"Your Majesty, Donald and Goofy, go and help Yuffie." He shouted, Mickey nodded swiftly and ran off towards the Bailey followed by the court wizard and the royal captain.

"I think I can help with those defence systems but I don't know where the Borough is." Xenia shouted, Leon looked at her with a confused look but thought better of challenging her since they were in the middle of a battle and after all they did need help.

"Someone take her to the Borough!"

"I'll go!" Kairi shouted before grabbing Xenia's arm with one hand, tightly gripping Flowers of Hope in the other and running off towards Merlin's house where Cid's computer was. Meanwhile Rikku had gone back to Yuna and Paine and they were now taunting a heartless, making it move towards the edge of the wall before pushing it off the edge, high-fiving afterwards with a triumphant 'yeah!' before more heartless came in to attack. Riku had just finished off a bunch of soldier heartless; he was growing tired at the number of heartless that kept coming. He regained himself and turned to Leon who he was standing next to.

"I'm gonna go help Sora."

"Looks like he's doing just fine to me." Riku looked to where Leon was looking and his jaw dropped when he saw Sora slicing through countless heartless with Oblivion as if they were made of air. He pulled off complex attacks that Riku didn't even know he could do, jumping, dodging and slashing so quickly his movements were almost a blur. Of course if Sora was close enough Riku would be able to see that he was smiling at the pain he was inflicting upon the heartless and his eyes were black. He stood staring until a heartless jumped on him, claws scraping down his cutting through his clothes and leaving gashes, blood slowly tricking down his back. Leon shot the heartless with his gunblade. "Stop staring and fight!" Riku quickly shook his head and began to attack the heartless again, wincing as the gashes stung as he moved. After about ten minutes of intense fighting, Riku and Leon were worn out and covered in scratches but still the heartless continued to come, Sora on the other hand was still fighting as if he had an unlimited supply of energy, hacking away at them with unknown strength and obliterating the heartless who attacked him relentlessly.

Kairi and Xenia ran through the Borough, Kairi swiping away at any heartless who got in their path with a quick movement of her keyblade.

"So this is like normal for you guys?"

"Unfortunately yes." Kairi answered with a smile. The rounded the corner to see Merlin putting up a good right, sending various magic spells at the heartless, trying to keep them away from his house and Cid's computer.

"Girls, oh thank heavens you're here!" Kairi let go of Xenia and proceeded to kill the heartless surrounding his house, when they got a moments peace from the fighting, Kairi spoke.

"Merlin, this is Xenia, she's going to help Cid get the defences back online."

"Right, okay, they're inside." He said before aiming his hand at the door, only then did Kairi realise that the door had been glowing faintly; Merlin noticed her staring at the door. "It's just a spell to keep the heartless out; they already stole the Winnie the Pooh book, I'm not letting them get anywhere near that computer." The door stopped glowing and Kairi and Xenia rushed inside, Cid typing away at the computer and Aerith standing next to him. The both turned around when they heard the door open.

"I'm here to help with the defence systems." Xenia said confidently before going towards the computer and looking at the screen.

"I've tried everything, there's something blocking us." Cid said lifting his fingers off the keyboard and shaking his head.

"Hang on, I know that code." She said looking at the symbols on the screen before turning to Kairi with a grim look on her face. "It's one that Nexus and Xenithan like to use, because it's so hard to hack through."

"You mean they're here?" Kairi's face and tone soon turned to that of worry.

"It's possible; they might try and get Sora again, what with everyone distracted by the fighting."

"I'm gonna go warn them." She said before summoning her keyblade once more and running back out of the house.

"So can you hack this thing?" Cid asked Xenia.

"I said it was hard, but I didn't say it was impossible." She said gesturing Cid to move out of the way so she could sit down and then proceeded to type very quickly. After a few moments she frowned, _this thing really is hard to crack, _she thought staring at the enigma in front of her. It was about ten minutes of furious typing later that the code that was blocking them from the system disappeared off the screen and returned to its usual look, they all sighed in relief when a green message came on the screen telling them that the defence systems were back online and working to full power.

"Dang, you're good girl!" Cid said cheerfully slapping his hand on Xenia's shoulder making her wince slightly from the force, she smiled at the other two before it faded from her face.

"That's why they picked me." She mumbled so Aerith and Cid couldn't here. Back outside Kairi was busy helping Merlin, crying out in frustration as the heartless kept coming, blocking the way back to the market place.

"I really need to warn them." She said before memories from The World That Never Was flashed inside her head, showing her how ruthless the Organisation could be. With renewed strength, Kairi attacked with more ferociousness than before.

Back in the market place, Riku cried out triumphantly and punched the air as the defence systems were activated, sending heartless flying into the air, their numbers were finally going down. He silently thanked Xenia although he still didn't trust her, _last time I trusted a stranger it didn't end so well, _he thought wincing at the memory of believing Maleficent and fighting his best friend. Sora however didn't react to the sudden appearance of the Radiant Garden defence systems; he just carried on killing, caught up in the intensity of the battle, smile never leaving his face. _This power, where did it come from? _He looked down at Oblivion for a moment before smirking, _it feels amazing._ He gripped Oblivion tighter, adrenaline coursing through him as he prepared fro another attack but he could tell that he was getting tired, fighting at this kind of level for that amount of time was taking its toll on Sora as his attacks began to get slower. As though in reaction to what he just realised, Sora began to feel the exhaustion catch up with him. Suddenly he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye, he turned, bringing Oblivion up for an attack but whatever it was he had just seen grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off the ground so he was slowly being strangled so quickly he didn't even have time to register what was happening. Dread sank its way into Sora's heart as he finally recognised the silver hair and the cold blue-grey eyes. Nexus smiled as he dropped Oblivion and struggled against her grip, clawing at the hand around his throat but to no avail, she was strong and he was exhausted.

"We meet again, keyblade master." She said before staring him right in the eyes, no matter how hard he tried, Sora couldn't look away from those eyes that felt like they were piercing him like daggers.

"What are you doing?" He managed to choke out. Nexus seemed to avert her eyes for a moment giving Sora a small relief but when she faced him again there was even more coldness in her stare, she chuckled.

"If looks could kill…" He was growing dizzy and his vision was becoming blurry, someone was calling his name but it sounded distant. Anyone else would have said that it was the death grip she had around his throat that was causing Sora to feel like this as his lungs were slowly being deprived of oxygen but Sora knew that it was her cold glare that were sending him into the darkness. The last thing he heard was Nexus speaking to him softly, "See you in your dreams," then there was a loud scream before he fell into unconsciousness.

Kairi ran into the market place and saw someone dressed like the Organisation holding him up.

"Sora!" She shouted running towards them but he didn't seem to notice her, Riku and Leon hadn't seen either, they were too busy fighting of the remaining heartless who numbers were now dwindling. Kairi gripped her keyblade before shouting a kind of battle cry and sinking it deep into Nexus' back. She screamed and let go of Sora who immediately fell to the floor eyes closed and unmoving. Nexus fell forward onto her knees breathing heavily but after a few seconds it turned to laughter. She put a hand behind her back and ripped out Flowers of Hope. Still holding the keyblade, Nexus stood up and looked at a very confused and shocked Kairi.

"Do you really think I can be beaten by a mere princess of heart?" Nexus laughed once more and disappeared into black smoke, a gentle wind blowing it away. Kairi was too shocked at the moment to notice that some of the smoke gathered around Sora and he breathed it in. She looked at Flowers of Hope; there wasn't even any blood on it. "Who is she? What is she?" Kairi said in barely more than a whisper. She hadn't noticed that as soon as Nexus had disappeared all the heartless disappeared as well, fading back into darkness from whence they came. It was when Riku called and ran over to the two when Kairi was brought out of her thoughts and she realised Sora was on the ground unconscious. She immediately dismissed Flowers of Hope and knelt down next to him.

"Sora?" Kairi was filled with worry and her heart rate quickened when there was no response. She quickly checked for a pulse and relief washed over her when she found one but that didn't stop tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," her voice was cracking, "The Organisation, that's what happened!" She said bitterly. "I thought he was dead." She shivered at the thought and a tear slid down her cheek which Riku noticed.

"Come on, we've had worse than just being knocked out. He may just be exhausted; you should have seen him fighting back there, I swear if he was going any faster he would have gone into warp drive." Riku knelt down next to Sora and picked him up so he was hanging limply in his arms, Kairi standing with them worry still etched on her face. "We should take him back to Merlin's house." Riku said before walking towards the Borough.

"Where did Leon go? And those other fairies?" Riku said stopping in his tracks, noticing that they had just seemingly vanished into thin air.

"I don't know but we can think about that later, we need to get Sora help."

"Right." He said before carrying on walking. Kairi summoned Flowers of Hope again in case they were attacked before they made it to Merlin's house but nothing was there, no familiar shadows bursting out of the ground meeting them with razor sharp claws, they all vanished with Nexus. When they reached Merlin's house, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were waiting outside, faces turning from happy that the fight was over to shock at seeing Sora hanging there lifelessly.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison running up to the three who had just come into sight. Donald took out his staff.

"Curaga!" The familiar green glow erupted from the duck's staff, circling it in leaves and flowers before heading towards Sora. Moments later the glow faded but Sora still lay unconscious; Donald looked puzzled for a moment before trying again but with the same result.

"Aerith may know what to do." Mickey said before opening the door and leading them inside the house where Cid, Merlin, Aerith and Xenia were. Riku walked over the bed and almost dumped Sora on it earning him a sharp glance from Kairi.

"What happened?" Xenia asked with concern on her face.

"It was one of your Organisation friends." Riku snapped, only when he realised that it was Xenia who just asked the question.

"They are_ not _my friends for the last time, how long is that going to take to get past that mop you call hair and into your head?"

"Why you –"

"Hey will you two just shut it for once!" Kairi looked at them before turning her attention back to Sora whose breathing came out in quick, shallow rasps and sweat was forming on his forehead. This time she spoke more quietly. "Oh Sora, what's happening in there?" Meanwhile Aerith had gone off in search of a potion.

"Was it Nexus?" Xenia suddenly spoke up from where she had gone into a guilty silence after being shouted at by Kairi.

"What? Is that who that was?" Kairi said looking away from Sora's unconscious form Xenia.

"Silver, shoulder-length hair?" Kairi nodded. "What was happening when you found them?" It was a memory Kairi didn't want to think about, the woman's evil glare, Sora slowly suffocating, eyes slipping shut.

"She was strangling him, smiling."

"I don't think that's what caused it." Before Xenia could say anything else Aerith had come over to where Sora was lying on the bed holding a small vial of potion. She took the stopper out of the vial and poured the contents into his mouth, massaging his throat so he would swallow the liquid. Sora coughed as the potion went down filling his body with warmth and energy, Kairi's face brightened for a moment then fell again when Sora failed to come around.

"I don't understand, that should have worked." Aerith said in her usual soft voice apart from this time it was filled with concern.

"It's Nexus." Xenia spoke up again. Everyone else in the room looked confused so she explained. "Only Nexus could have put him in this state, she has this power…I don't know how to describe it…it's her eyes. There's a dark power that she can use at her command, it makes the victim feel dizzy at first, then they can fall into unconsciousness like Sora has. Believe me if she was channelling enough rage and power she could easily kill, she just needs to hold the victim's gaze." Kairi winced at Xenia referring to Sora as a victim.

"Why didn't Aerith's potion or Curaga work if he's just unconscious?" Riku asked from behind where everyone else was standing, listening to what Xenia had to say about this intriguing mysterious dark gaze.

"It's different; Nexus could be in his mind right now."

"So how does he wake up?"

"When she decides to leave, or at least when she grows tired of constantly channelling the power." Xenia almost whispered, voice full of concern for the teenager. She expected silence to follow but apparently Riku wasn't done with his questioning.

"How long before Sora wakes up?"

"If she's in his head, not long, but longer if she's not." Silence again for a moment.

"So how come she didn't do this before, wouldn't that have been easier for them?"

"I guess she wasn't done with the whole darkness thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought Xenithan told you or he must at least hinted at it."

"The darkness suits him well." Kairi murmured, remembering Xenithan's words.

"Exactly but I don't know why they want his darkness to grow, it would just make Sora more powerful and harder to control."

"So that's why he was fighting like that."

"Pardon?" Mickey looked upwards to Riku.

"Before during the battle Sora was using attacks I've never seen before, hell, some of them looked physically impossible!" Mickey sighed and frowned.

"As the darkness grows, so does his power." There was a moment's silence before Riku carried on with his questioning.

"Why don't they just come get him now while he's in this state?" Xenia sighed.

"You just don't give up do ya Bangs." But before Riku could object to her new found nickname for him she continued talking.

"She's not stupid you know. She and Xenithan are outnumbered here and in this state Nexus has to focus all her concentration on Sora and that weakens her, I doubt she would want to take on all of us."

"What about Xenithan? And all the heartless? They outnumber us."

"Well you've just proven to me that you can all fight a bunch of heartless, and I doubt she trusts Xenithan to take care of things after the escape."

"Speaking of everyone else, where are they?" Cid called over from where he was sitting at the keyboard but with his back turned towards the computer. True, looking around, Leon, Yuffie, the three fairies, Cloud and Tifa weren't in the room.

"They're probably checking around for any heartless, better to be safe than sorry." Merlin said causing Kairi to look up at him suddenly as a thought came into her mind.

"Merlin, where did Yen Sid and the three good fairies go?" At her words his usually friendly expression turned into a scowl.

"That old fart left right after you did, probably couldn't stand the humiliation."

"I seem to recall us lot having to stop you from turning this place into a war zone and Yen Sid left saying he'd come back when we needed him." Cid said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, well…" Merlin trailed off then continued. "Shouldn't he be here now you're back?" But unlike before, Yen Sid or the three good fairies didn't pop into existence. "Hmm, guess I'll have to get him myself, be back in a jiffy!" Merlin called cheerfully before waving his hands and disappearing on the spot. Kairi looked back at Sora whose breathing had returned to normal but he still appeared to be shivering slightly. She placed a hand on his forehead which was surprisingly cold, almost icy to the touch. Kairi closed her eyes, _you better get out of his head now, Sora, please wake up _she thought to herself but knowing it was hopeless, she would have to wait like Xenia said, Nexus wouldn't be able to keep him like this for long. A few moments later Merlin materialised back into the room with a frown on his face.

"I'm afraid it's not good."

_**Next chapter is about what happened to Sora and revelations about the machine**_

_**Yeah i really haven't decided whether to bring Yen Sid back or not so i'm leaving it in your hands...bring Yen Sid, fairies and blue kitten back to have more of a role in the story than just from behind a force field...yay? or nay?**_

_**and i know ducks don't have fingers or hands for that matter...but hell, this is a cartoon duck we're talking about!!**_

_**NOTE - I was reading a really good fanfiction -and when i say good i mean staying up till about two in the morning to read it good- and then it just cuts off, and that really pissed me off so i decided i will not ever discontinue this story :D - even the forces of evil (homework and angry teachers) cannot stop me!! evil laugh **_

_**For all those following this story who have yet to review - Please, i would really appreciate it if you just took a moment to look down...see that little blue box with submit review written next to it? CLICK ON IT AND REVIEW ALREADY!! - i've allowed anonymous reviews as well so there's nothing holding ya back.**_


	15. Beings of darkness

**_And here is chapter 15 - hope you enjoy it (it got like halfway through and then the rest of it was refusing to be written for ages)_**

_**Disclaimer**__** - I don't own KH (insert witty comment here)**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Gogglehead Lover - Thank you, i'm pleased you liked it :D This chapter is about what happens in Sora's head so enough of my rambling...read on..._**

_**Rose93darkness - Don't worry, baby Sora will be just fine (hopefully -who knows what my mind might think of next :P) I actually had forgotten about Roxas until you mentioned him so i made sure to bring him into this chapter - thank you for reviewing!! **_

_**Blackrogue123 - Okay right, if our ideas are still similar after this chapter then i'm just going to assume that there's some freaky psychic thing going on o.O Read on to find out the revelation (the title is a big clue) - thank you and please continue reviewing!!**_

_**Luvablenerd - I think the whole 's' and 'z' issue with how to spell Organisation/Organization is just the difference between the British and American spelling, well i've used z in this chapter, i'll see if i can get used to it. As for Sora fighting the darkness, erm...at the moment he's pretty powerless to stop it but don't worry, he's not going to turn evil - just a bit temperamental :P**_

_**RikuLover211 - Thank you, i'm glad you liked the descriptions (personally action isn't one of my strong points). Lol, now i can say that i've made someone fall of their chair :D (not meant in an evil way). So anyway good luck with your own fic...yeah i kinda vowed not to rant about homework last chapter so i'll just say i agree :D**_

_**KeybadeAngel34 - Thank you for reviewing my story -no talk of homework (which i have already renamed the forces of evil) - and sorry, i didn't realise that you made Flowers of Hope up, its just i've heard it being called that in numerous other places so i assumed that was its proper name...its a good name :D**_

_Chapter 15: Beings of darkness_

When Sora came to he was lying flat on his stomach with his cheek pressed against a hard, cold surface. He used his arms to push himself off the ground but almost fell back down again when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Oww." He groaned, putting a hand to his head and flipping himself over so he was in more of a sitting position. When the dizziness subsided, Sora attempted to open his eyes to release himself from the darkness only to be shocked when he found they were already open. It took a moment to register his thoughts before he recognised the familiar darkness surrounding him and that's when the dread set in.

"Not here again, please, just let me wake up." He said closing his eyes and opening them again as if he would wake up and find himself back in Radiant Garden.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, not just yet." A voice called from behind him. Sora jumped slightly at the unexpected noise as he slowly turned around, dreading what he knew he was going to find when he looked. Sure as ever, two figures were standing behind him and Sora jumped to his feet, turning to face them. Xenithan had his arms crossed with a smug grin plastered all over his now slightly scarred face while Nexus was smiling sweetly at him but the evil glint in her eyes told him they weren't here to have a tea party. Sora took a few steps back which Nexus chuckled at.

"Aww, don't be scared keyblade master, we're only here to talk."

"My name is Sora." He answered scowling at the two, remaining alert ready to summon his keyblade just in case they did try anything. Nexus chuckled evilly.

"Okay, Sora the keyblade master, purest heart of all. Some may say the heart of all hearts, perhaps enough to even rival Kingdom Hearts dare I say?" When she said this she walked closer to him, Sora tried to back away but found he was rooted to the spot. She put her hand on his chest and sent a small jolt of darkness through her hand into where Sora's heat would be. Sora yelped and swatted her hand away, Nexus just turned back to Xenithan. "I can feel the darkness growing; he'll make a powerful being."

"Won't be long now kid." Xenithan said remaining in the same position. Sora could feel his anger growing until he couldn't hold it back.

"Stop talking in riddles and make sense! You said you wanted to so talk already!"

"Such impatience." Nexus said with mock offence on her face. "We wanted to come and tell you our findings."

"Findings?"

"For the first test run of that wonderful machine Xenia built, I must say it works like a charm."

"So it works?" Sora barely whispered out, possibly feeling even more scared at the news. He swallowed before continuing. "It takes the heart without making heartless of a nobody?"

"Well to be more specific it takes your heart and soul." Nexus answered.

"And what do you think's left behind?" Xenithan added, he had now shifted from his relaxed position so he was standing upright.

"Well I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway so go ahead." Sora said angrily gesturing with his hands for them to continue, the two didn't seem phased by this and they didn't reply. Then Nexus lifted her hand up and clicked her fingers as though summoning something. Almost immediately, a figure appeared in front of him. Although it as clearly a human, it didn't take any form, it was just a black image.

"Here we have a human, now I'm going to explain this in terms of heartless and nobodies so lets just split this 'human' up." As she said this, the figure appeared to split into two a shadow heartless appeared but it wasn't moving, or at least tying to attack, and another taller figure with familiar blonde, spiky hair.

"Roxas?" Sora asked but he got no reply, he moved towards Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder only for it to slip right through. Sora recoiled his hand immediately and stared past Roxas and the heartless to look at Nexus and Xenithan.

"What have you done to him?"

"Relax kid, it's just an image."

"Where's Roxas?"

"Don't worry, we're still whole." Roxas' voice called from the back of his head. Sora looked back at the image, he looked so real. Nexus sighed at Sora's apparent distraction from what they were supposed to be talking about and clicked her fingers once more. This time, the figure of Roxas vanished to be replaced by a simple dusk.

"Where did he-?" But Nexus cut in before Sora could finish the question.

"A nobody is a nobody. Now back to the purpose of our visit." She called darkness to her fingertips, Sora immediately guarded himself as a reflex action only to be hit not by the usual burning pain of the darkness but a strong wind that took him by surprise and send him flying backwards. He landed painfully on the ground and picked himself up into a sitting position rubbing his back.

"Now you're all seated, let's begin." Xenithan chuckled but a sharp look from Nexus silently told him to shut up. But before Nexus could begin, a familiar warmth washed over Sora, it was the feeling of a curaga spell and the pain in his back immediately faded and the figures in front of him began to grow hazy. Nexus scowled and her eyes narrowed.

"A simple curaga spell won't work, he's staying here." She seemed to call out to nobody in particular. As soon as she said this everything came back into focus, Nexus and Xenithan and the dusk and shadow heartless in front of him.

"There we go. Now in front of you dear Sora, you see a heartless and a nobody."

"What's this got to do with your machine?"

"Don't be so impatient, we're getting to that part." Nexus took a moment to stroll back and forth behind the two images. "As you know, a heartless is a corrupted heart surrounded by the darkness." When she said this, the shadow heartless became more transparent and the faint pink glow of a heart became visible, the darkness swirled around it as though it were tapping the heart in a cage. Nexus then pointed to the nobody so it became transparent, showing a shell and a small white glow. "And a nobody is the body and soul left behind. Now what that lovely machine does is take the heart and the soul." When she said this, the pink heart and the white glow lifted from the transparent figures and disappeared. _If this wasn't such a scary situation it would just be like being back at school again. _Sora's thoughts were cut off when once again, he felt the warmth flow though him, trying to drag him away from the dark place, which Nexus noticed and then growled in frustration. "Your potions won't work! He goes when I say he can go!" She shouted into the darkness that surrounded them, Sora now looked positively confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems your friends are trying to wake you up but you can't leave as long as I have you trapped in your own head."

"Wait, we're in my head?"

"Empty isn't it?" Xenithan called over.

"Talk about an out of body experie…wait a minute what's that supposed to mean?" Sora said after Xenithan's remark had finally registered, getting himself into a battle stance with Xenithan following suit. Meanwhile, Roxas had mumbled something in the back of Sora's head that sounded an awful lot like 'he's got a point you know'.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." In another situation Sora would have retaliated but considering the imminent threat that was two Organization members standing in front of him, he settled for getting an explanation out of Roxas.

"So how are you in my head if I'm in my head?"

"I'm not just in your head, I'm part of you, like, wherever you go, I go." While Sora and Roxas were having this little mental conversation, Nexus had grown impatient and almost lost it when Xenithan got ready to attack.

"Xenithan, remember why we're here" she said through clenched teeth.

"Right okay, sorry." Xenithan told her whilst relaxing out of the battle stance; Nexus then looked at Sora who appeared to be out of it, so she blasted some dark energy at him, not enough to hurt, just enough to make him pay attention. When it seemed that Sora had returned to the present, Nexus cleared her throat and continued.

"So anyway Sora, when the heart and soul leaves, and the heart had already been corrupted by the darkness, all that's left is the body, or a shell if you want, and the darkness. Isn't that fabulous?" For a moment she looked like an excited teenager.

"So, that's what's left after the machine's done with you?" Sora stared at the shell and the darkness merging, shocked and appalled that such a thing could exist after losing its heart and soul.

"Well, there's the catch, you see, if the heart wasn't surrounded by darkness all there would be is a shell and that's not much use to us now is it? But with darkness, we can control it."

"A being of darkness, the perfect ally", Xenithan added.

"Especially the keyblade master." Sora's throat dried up, he could barely breathe at the new fear which had set in at this new revelation. Nexus and Xenithan both grinned evilly at the reaction they were getting from Sora, _that's what they want me for._

"So what's going to happen to me afterwards?" Nexus opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when an overwhelming feeling washed through Sora and he felt completely relaxed like someone had just put him in a massage chair, despite what he had just been told. "No this isn't possible!" She screamed in anger as herself, Xenithan and the images grew fuzzy and began to disappear like they were dissolving. Meanwhile Sora sighed happily as he could feel the dark cage that had him trapped there in his head slowly leave; someone was calling in him, a soothing voice that was taking him away from the darkness that surrounded him. _Sora, please wake up, _it said which was ironic because Sora found himself feeling drowsy like something was lulling him to sleep which Sora accepted gratefully. He yawned before mumbling to Roxas in a peaceful voice,

"What's happening?"

"Its okay, close your eyes and we'll soon be back." Sora complied and closed his eyes, meeting darkness once more.

The first thing he felt was a dull pain in the back of his head, the second thing he felt was a cool hand on his forehead which was easing the pain. As he struggled to open his eyes, Sora heard a familiar voice but it still sounded a bit distant, like he hadn't completely been brought back to reality yet.

"I'm afraid it's not good." The voice said before the comforting hand on his forehead was removed and some of the pain came back. Sora groaned and moved his legs to make sure they were still working and slowly opened his eyes. At the movement in the bed beside her, Kairi whipped her head around from where she had been looking at Merlin to be met with electric blue eyes.

"Kairi?" Sora managed to mumble groggily like he was still half asleep but before he had a chance to take in the rest of his surroundings or say anything else; two arms were flung around him.

"Sora!" Kairi said getting him into what seemed like a death grip, as a result of this, Sora's response was slightly muffled. "Oh I'm sorry." She said letting go of Sora and sitting back up, by now everyone, well, as many people that could fit, had gathered round the bed. Sora tried to move himself so he was sitting up but a wave of dizziness swept over him and he fell back down. _Oww my head, why is it always my head? _He thought, before suddenly the events of what happened before he regained consciousness hit him hard. Kairi was shocked when the colour suddenly drained from Sora's face and his eyes widened in fear. Without caring for the pain anymore, Sora sat bolt upright in the bed and screamed. He backed up against the stone wall breathing heavily, eyes full of panic. Sora's sudden reaction caused everyone to jump, Donald had been so surprised that he had jumped upwards and clung onto Goofy, causing Goofy to fall backwards into Mickey who just about managed to scramble out of the way before the duck and the dog could squash him but tripped up anyway knocking Riku into Xenia who clung onto one of the bed posts for support to stop herself from toppling over but failing to do so, landing into a pile of books which, like with the fairies earlier, sent up dust into the air leaving her coughing. In usual circumstances, everyone would have been laughing right about now but they were too concerned for Sora who was now shaking slightly. Kairi and Aerith, being the only ones close to Sora and still upright, attempted to calm the teen down. Kairi grasped Sora's hand with a worried expression which then left her face a bit when she felt him relax. He looked as if he was finally registering his surroundings, soon staring curiously at the heap of people who had fallen like a stack of dominoes who were now emitting small groans and attempting to stand up again.

"Don't ever do that again!" Donald shouted at Sora, stamping one of his webbed feet on the ground which actually turned out to be Goofy's foot causing the royal knight to yelp in pain. Everyone else threw Donald a sharp glance as if telling him to shut up before returning their gaze to Sora.

"What happened?" Kairi's voice broke through what everyone else was doing, causing Sora to finally look at her with a calmer expression although his voice still showed traces of fear.

"Beings…heartless…" he looked down and put a hand over his chest, "…my heart." His hand then moved from his chest back to his head as more dizziness hit him.

"Aerith, get him a potion." Kairi said to Aerith who then nodded in reply, moving away from the bed being careful not to tread on anyone.

Meanwhile Riku had stood up and had to stop himself from laughing at Xenia who was scowling and brushing dust off herself. He held out his hand to help her up which she took, scowl never leaving her face.

"Such chivalry." She sneered as he pulled her to her feet. Xenia let go of Riku and proceeded to rub her back where she had landed sharply against the books. She then attempted to neaten her hair which was no longer in a bun considering it had been through two battles. After a moment she growled in frustration and settled for a simple pony-tail, that was when she heard Sora speak.

"Beings?" She asked with a confused look.

"What's left of a person when they don't have their heart or soul." Sora answered glumly.

"What? That can't be right." Mickey said brushing dirt of his pants, staring at Sora with a confused expression

"The machine does that? I only designed it to take the heart, I had no idea it took the soul as well…guess they've been busy finding out." Xenia sighed. "I am so sorry Sora, believe me when I say if I could I would go there now and rip that damn thing apart with my bare hands if I had to." As she said this anger filled her voice as she once again recalled the memories of herself designing said machine, while Nexus looked on grinning.

"So why don't we just go there now?"

"Sora we are not going to barging in and throw ourselves at the enemy, who knows how many heartless they've got." Kairi said.

"That never stopped us before."

"Yes but before your heart wasn't at stake." Mickey added.

"But-"

"NO!" Mickey surprised everyone by shouting and they all turned to stare at him. After a moment or two Mickey regained his serious and calm demeanour. "I will not let you walk into a trap, the more we know about beings, the better we can avoid it or, if the situation rises…" Mickey trailed off and then spoke quieter, voice and expression filled with sadness, "…reverse it."

"The King's right Sora, we can't walk in blindly…what did they tell you? You know while you were out of it." Riku asked, immediately dismissing any thoughts Sora had on going back to finish the Organization once and for all.

"Did they tell you how these 'beings' actually work? If a person loses their heart and soul they'd be dead, or at least forever in a comatose state." Mickey asked.

"Nexus said something about the darkness and being able to control the shell." Sora was surprised at himself for being unable to recollect all of what Nexus had told him since it had frightened the life out of him, _maybe its repression? _Sora thought, knowing that sometimes if a memory was to stressful or frightening to bear, it could be repressed so the person wouldn't remember it. He was brought out of his thoughts when Aerith nudged her way past everyone so she was standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Sora, we have no potions left." It was then when Sora remembered his headache.

"It's okay, I'll use curaga." Sora summoned his keyblade and channelled the cure magic through it when something unexpected happened. Instead of being just around Sora, the green light and the leaves encircled nearly the entire room, spreading warmth throughout everyone.

"That was…weird." Sora said, the pain in his head completely gone, Xenia had also stood up straight no longer nursing her back and the scratches Riku had acquired earlier faded away leaving no trace that they were ever there.

"That was really nice of you and all but surely that took up all of your magic?" Riku asked. Sora frowned, then aimed his keyblade to where no one was standing and shot out a rather large fireball which narrowly missed Cid's computer.

"Watch my computer!" Cid called rushing over to check for any damage.

"Oops, sorry." Sora said smiling sheepishly, dismissing Oblivion. Meanwhile, it seemed as if once again, Mickey had gone into deep thought, everyone's attention turned to him when he suddenly clicked his fingers in a kind of 'eureka' pose.

"Ansem the wise would know if this was possible but I don't know where he is so we'll just have to look at his computer instead." Sora nodded in agreement. "And Yen Sid can explain the whole…" he glanced at the huge burn mark in the wall, "increase in magic thing you've got going on."

"Speaking of which where is he?" Riku asked. Someone cleared their throat behind him and the group around Sora's bed turned to face Merlin who had been standing in the same spot, waiting patiently to tell everyone the bad news.

"Sorry Merlin." Riku said.

"As I was saying, it's not good. Yen Sid and the three good fairies appear to be trapped in the study…some sort of force field is surrounding the two rooms stopping them from leaving." Sora remembered back to how Xenia had simply touched the force field separating him and Roxas and it had just gone down.

"Xenia can get rid of it."

"Well, I can try." She said after everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Okay so, we need to free Yen Sid and the fairies, talk to Yen Sid and the fairies, look at Ansem's computer, find DiZ if we can whilst battling heartless and or two ruthless Organization members." Sora said, counting their list of jobs off on his fingers.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up." Xenia added. Merlin stroked his beard before looking at the group still gathered in his house.

"It seems, we need a plan."

_**Next chapter surprise surprise is called plans which includes what Nexus and Xenithan are going to do next...thank you to Luvablenerd for saying Yen Sid and the fairies should be brought back - cue rescue mission!!  
**_

_**Please tell me what you think of the whole 'beings' concept, i came up with that ages ago when this fanfiction was still just a few ideas in my head**_

_**I really do appreciate reviews and they really do help my motivation for writing - please review my story, even if its just to say you liked it or you didn't like it or you want to see more of the blue kittens or anything else you can think of xx**_

_**Erm, yes...i see that my story has been added to people's favourites but without a review...oh well, i must be doing something right if its a favourite... **_


	16. Plans

_**And here we have chapter 16...sorry about the wait but i've just had my art exam so i had to do lots of prep work and after that i was busy doing m media studies coursework...and even worse...exams gulps are very soon so i have to get revising...i'll still try to carry on writing though.**_

**_Disclaimer_****_ - I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...if i did i wouldn't be here saying i didn't._**

**_Review Responses_**

**_blackrogue123 - In respose to your question i say "...", okay really, in the whole KH universe people are described to be made up of three elements: Body, heart and soul a nobody has no heart, a heartless has a corrupted heart blablabla...anyway, just think of a being as a shell who can't think for themselves, can't feel emotion...like a puppet on a string kk? Anyway thank you!! I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah, thats about it...keep reading and reviewing please!!_**

_**Scarpaw - Thank you for reviewing my story - it makes me very happy :D I will carry on updating...sorry if the next few chapters come slowly...after all i have my A levels to think about (at least one of them is out of the way), keep reading and reviewing please!!**_

_**KeybladeAngel34 - Thank you!! When i read a really nice review it makes me want to hop around like a crazy person!! :D Miracle comes back in this chapter and he will probably be in it more often now.**_

_**Rose93darkness - Mickey's only yelling cos he cares (aaawwww) i'm gad you like the beings idea...like i said that idea came to me in the middle of the night...somehow that seems to be a very popular time for creative bursts, carry on reading to find out what will happen to your Sora!!**_

_**RikuLover211 - Thank you for the nice review!! I'm really sorry that i might be slow but do you have any idea how much you have to remember psychology?? The actual exam is three hours of six SAQ's one after the other (if you didn't know SAQ's are basically like essays) - enough of my ranting, carry on reading and reviewing, all of it helps motivate me to carry on writing :)**_

**_Luvablenerd - When i think rescue mission somehow the mission impossible theme tune plays in my head...:P And as for the spelling...i'm probaby going to end up doing a mixture of z and s...hell i may even use both of them :P we will see..._**

**NOTE TO ALL: Watch out for the timing in the next few chapters cos its going to be like three stories happening at the same time...just so you know and don't get confused after i keep hopping back and forth between people.**

_Chapter 16: Plans_

A soft humming noise was coming from the machine which now lay dormant after the heartless had got rid of its last victim and set the heart and soul free which was now being fought over, shadow heartless each attempting to reach the glowing heart with their sharpened claws. The larger soldier heartless had an advantage over the smaller black creatures and started swiping at them with the long sword that extended from its arm, slowly getting closer to the pink orb not caring that the heartless that it was obliterating were in fact on its side, fuelled by the need to corrupt that heart and create another heartless. The soldier reached the heart an engulfed it greedily before it and all the other heartless in the room turned around quickly where a pool of black was slowly getting bigger, spreading across the floor. In a matter of seconds dark smoke shot upwards and curled around the dark portal where two figures were emerging, one appeared to be supporting the other. The heartless immediately scuttled away from the two figures and sank back into shadows, leaving them alone in the room with the now empty machine. Xenithan's arm was stopping Nexus from falling over who was now breathing heavily but she still shook his arm off angrily and stumbled over to the machine and leant against it for support, eyes staring at the control panel.

"Are you sure the kid's worth all this trouble?" Xenithan asked crossing his arms; one look from Nexus told him the answer.

"Do you think that I would have taken that risk if he wasn't worth it?" She said straining to talk as if she was in pain or very tired. She groaned, "I feel terrible."

"It's your fault; you shouldn't have stayed in there so long."

She scowled at him. "He needed to know…and I didn't even get to finish."

"What else were you going to tell him?" But Nexus ignored him and her hands clenched tighter to the control panel but she was careful not to do any damage to it.

"That damn princess, she just ripped me out of there, that's why it hurts." There was silence for a moment, partly because of Xenithan's fear that anything he said would only anger her further but after she seemed to calm down a bit he broke the silence.

"So why did you do all of that?" Xenithan immediately realised that he might have just asked the stupidest question in the world, Nexus, who had regained some of her energy, stood up straight and looked as if she were about to burst but somehow here voice was still calm.

"Now I know how Maleficent feels," she mumbled to herself before continuing. "One, to see if we could use him yet and two, just scaring him will make him more vulnerable."

"I'm just saying, we've done all of this just to get to the kid, why couldn't you just use Kingdom Hearts instead?"

"Yeah, remember Xehanort? Didn't work out too well for him did it?" She said smirking slightly, thinking back to how Sora had managed to defeat both Xehanort's heartless and his nobody after the apprentice had tried to use Kingdom Hearts to gain power. "This time, we'll use the keyblade master's heart and there's nothing his little friends can do about it…unless they want him to die." Her smirk grew when she said this and Xenithan knew that Nexus had everything planned out. In answer to his thoughts, she continued talking. "Once we have the heart and soul, we can infuse the two together and increase the power exponentially, then we take what's rightfully ours."

"What, so that thing does that as well?" He said gesturing at the machine.

"Yep, and Xenia doesn't know that."

"But didn't she build the thing?"

"I'm not a complete idiot my dear Xenithan, I made a few custom additions…like this here." She pointed towards a lever on the control panel. Xenithan moved closer to get a better look and noticed that the lever was next to a hand plate and then next to that were the buttons that Nexus had used to activate the machine last time.

"What does it do?"

"Oh it adds a bit of this, a bit of that, the result being an extremely powerful energy which we can use at our will." At her last words, she pointed at the hand plate.

"Why couldn't Xenia do that?"

"Do you really think I trusted her to do that? Xenia is too merciful…she'd never let us use someone else's heart too make us more powerful…especially a child."

"But she already made a machine that takes people's hearts, isn't that bad enough?"

"Will you stop contradicting me? Believe me there were some times when she wanted to drop out of all of this…I just had to persuade her she would become whole and get revenge on the people who made her a nobody in the first place.

"Wasn't that -?"

Nexus cut him off before he could finish, "yes I know what happened, lucky thing she doesn't…it's the reason why I picked her, a fine mechanic, excellent knowledge of the heart…just like her father." There was silence again for a few moments before Xenithan asked the obvious.

"So…what do we do now?" To Xenithan's surprise however, Nexus didn't stare at him as though he was a complete idiot, she actually looked as if she was in deep thought about what he had said.

"Hmm, we cannot use the keyblade master until he is at the brink of becoming a heartless and we cannot make the darkness grow, Sora has to do that part on his own. But what we can do is throw in distractions that will speed up the process." She sighed, "That boy's heart is so powerful and like Sephiroth once said, that last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out."

"So…distractions being?"

"Well lets see, the old wizard thinks we want to make a whole new realm of darkness to reign in and the king and his fools think we're out to become whole again and convert the keyblade master into an ally. Lets…throw them off a bit, if we target a princess of heart Sora will be there, fighting the darkness and unknowingly becoming a part of it himself while everyone else will think we are doing what Maleficent tried nearly two years ago…I have the perfect world in mind."

"How's that?"

"The queen is so close to becoming a heartless already it would take little effort, and she has already initiated her plan to kill the princess, that's sure to make Sora come running and then we have our chance."

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, in Merlin's house to be precise, the group stared expectantly at the blue clad wizard who was looking at the ground with a hand stroking his beard before his head snapped back up so he could face everyone.

"Now I know this is going against basic rules of safety but we have to split up. Someone has to go to The Mystic Tower, someone has to go to the computer room and someone should really check out where Leon and the others went."

"Merlin, you and Xenia should go to the Tower and someone else in case heartless show up, would you like to go Kairi?" Mickey asked.

"No!" Kairi's response was a little louder than intended and her two best friends looked shocked but they were reassured when Kairi apologised. "I don't mean to be rude…I just…have to talk to someone."

"Who?" Sora asked curiously still sitting on the bed, Kairi sighed. _One day his curiosity is going to get the better of him and then what?_ She thought before remembering what the fairies had told her earlier and growing slightly afraid, silently praying that what they told her didn't mean what she thought it meant. _Oh well, can't hurt._

"Those fairies, Yuna, Rikku and Paine."

"Why would you wanna see them?" Cid asked from where he sat at the computer, then mumbled to himself, "stealing our ice cream, trying to destroy my computer." Kairi didn't want to tell the others for fear that it would somehow come true if she told them.

"Er…just intrigued…I've never met them before." It was a lie, and a bad lie at that but it was the best she could come up with and she hoped that they wouldn't pry. She sighed in relief when Cid shrugged.

"Dunno why you'd want to but okay."

"Hey fellas", Mickey said before the group got completely distracted like they had earlier, "we need to focus on the task at hand, Riku and Goofy, go with Merlin and Xenia. Sora, myself, Donald and Kairi will remain here and check out Ansem's computer." Riku groaned inwardly, _great, I get stuck with two grumpy old men, a dog and the world's biggest attitude problem._ Just as Cid was about to ask what they were going to about Leon and the others when there was a loud bang as the door swung open and Leon and Yuffie strolled in. When she spotted the large group in Merlin's house, a smile grew on Yuffie's face and she bounded towards them and hugged the nearest one who happened to be Donald who apparently did not at all appreciate being picked up and having the life squeezed out of him.

"Put me down!" He shouted, attempting to beak free from the young ninja's grasp. Yuffie obeyed, letting Donald stand back on the ground and her eyes wandered to Sora.

"Sora how are you? Been up to much since you saved the world?" But she carried on talking just as Sora had opened his mouth to reply, "Kairi! I remember you, and you must be Riku." She said turning her attention to Riku who at the moment didn't know what to think of the girl who had just rushed in like she was high on something.

"Er-"

"Sora couldn't stop going on about you, always about how he must find you, guess he did." She smiled brightly before finally looking at Xenia. "Who are you?"

"I'm Xenia." She said smiling and extended her had towards Yuffie who shook it over-enthusiastically. Xenia continued to give a smile but brought her hand back when Yuffie let go and held it to her chest rubbing her wrist with her other hand. While all this had been happening, Leon had remained by the door and had simply nodded at everyone and folded his arms.

"Well it's nice to meet you Xenia." Riku gave a nearly inaudible snort which Yuffie missed but Xenia did not and she scowled at him, deciding that she'd had enough and was going to confront him later. Yuffie dodged around everyone else in the small house and made her way back to the gap in the room which wasn't currently filled by someone.

"Where's Cloud?" Aerith asked softly, her voice contradicting massively to the chirpy tones of Yuffie.

"He's probably standing in a corner somewhere brooding." Yuffie said happily, "just Cloud being Cloud."

"You got that right, that kid's always in a bad mood, I mean have you ever seen him actually smile?" Cid added. Mickey sighed and shook his head, _and these are the people who are in charge of the fate of the universe._ He then cleared his throat loudly before Yuffie could start rambling on about the latest bathroom gossip, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Look fellas I know it's been a while and we've missed you too but really, every moment we waste is a moment for the Organization to plan something, we can't let them win."

"What? The Organization's back?" Yuffie nearly shouted looking at the mouse king in disbelief.

"Not the one's we defeated, two other nobodies who are part of them…or at least they claim themselves to be, it's a long story Yuffie and one that we don't have time to go into, I'm sorry but we really have to go."

"Mickey's right." Sora said hopping off the bed next to Kairi, Riku and Xenia. "Come on guys, can't let them get stick me in that machine now can we?" He said smiling nervously at everyone, Mickey scowled.

"Sora that's not funny." He said in such a serious tone that Sora decided to shut up so he just walked silently to Mickey's side, ready to leave. Kairi and Donald followed suit and said their goodbyes to everyone before walking out of the cramped house into the borough. While Sora, Donald and Mickey walked off towards the right in the direction of the restoration site and the postern, Kairi had suddenly stopped, spotting her reason for staying in Radiant Garden. Without caring if the others saw her running in the opposite direction, Kairi made her way over to the fairies who looked like they were conspiring something.

"Hey!" Kairi almost shouted at them, Yuna, Rikku and Paine turned around slowly from where they were bunched together with tiny hints of fear showing on their faces. As soon as they had done this they were back huddling together.

"Uh oh."

"I knew she'd come back."

"We should make a run for it."

"Don't even think about it." Kairi spoke again, towering over the small fairies.

"How did you hear us?"

"She's just like Merlin."

"Look, I just want to know what you meant before, and don't lie to me."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Yuna spoke up.

"Obvious? That was a riddle! What were you going on about?"

"Hey we don't make this stuff up, we just relay the messages." Paine said.

"But you said he wi-" Kairi was suddenly cut off when Rikku darted as fast as she could, covering Kairi's mouth with her hand which only made Kairi angry.

"Look, we're sorry for being vague…" when Yuna spoke it was barely more than a whisper, "but believe us, when the time is right, you'll know what it means…we can't just tell you."

"That would be messing with fate." Rikku added, letting go of Kairi and going back to hover with her two friends.

"Kairi? You coming of not?" Sora called over from where the three were watching her with curious gazes, wondering why she was going the wrong way. Kairi looked at them and gave a small reassuring smile before looking back and finding an empty space where the fairies had just been. She quietly cursed to herself; after all she didn't get the answers she wanted. Kairi sighed and jogged to the other three. "What were you doing?" Sora asked cocking his head to one side.

"Oh nothing." There were two reasons Kairi didn't tell them what the three fairies had told her, one, she didn't want them to worry about the meaning of the riddle and two, she didn't want to mess with fate like the small blonde fairy had said.

* * *

(In Merlin's house after Sora, Mickey, Kairi and Donald have left)

"Well then, we better get up to that tower and sort everything out." Merlin said cheerfully rolling up his sleeves. Riku groaned, he was not looking forward to this; Xenia was looking a little more enthusiastic after all she was helping them and making up for the mistakes she made in the past. Goofy, however, didn't seem to mind the fact that they were going to the tower where the two wizards were probably going to end up fighting. Riku and Xenia trudged from where they were still standing by the bed to where Merlin was waiting with Goofy. "Now, now don't be like that, as much as it pains me to say it we need Yen Sid to explain what's happening to Sora." Merlin gestured the three to stand close to him. "Now this may tingle a little," and with a flick of his wrist they had vanished in a puff of smoke. For a moment, everything was just a blinding white light before the colours softened and the four found themselves on a long stairway over a long drop, there were two doors on either side of the stairway, one was closed while the other was lying on the floor in pieces, completely blown off its hinges.

"I'm guessing that's Yen Sid's study?" Xenia asked pointing at the gap in the wall.

"Yes that's it, come on everyone." Merlin said heading up the stairs. When the four reached to room they could see inside that someone had made an attempt at clearing the mess up but had failed miserably, books and pieces of furniture littered to floor. Riku furrowed his eyebrows staring confusedly at a blue kitten that was rolling around on the floor with a carrot.

"What happened here?" He said taking in the mess. As soon as he finished, a blue clad fairy walking into the group's line of sight, she stared for a moment before her lips moved and she rushed off back in the direction she had come from. Merryweather soon came back accompanied by Flora, Fauna and Yen Sid who did not appear pleased at all at the sight of Merlin. He said something inaudible to the four standing outside the study.

"Merlin, why can't we hear them?"

"This is why." He said taking out his wand and moving it towards the door frame. As the wand connected with the invisible force field, sparks flew and the force field turned visible for a moment, it was a faint pink glow.

Yen Sid was not at all happy, he knew that they couldn't hear him and the three good fairies; he also knew that Merlin would use his to his advantage. Yen Sid heard Riku's question and answered even though it wouldn't do any good. "This force field stops us from hearing you and using our magic."

"Yen Sid they can't hear you." Fauna said bending down to pick up Miracle off the floor. Together they had managed to fence in the live animals from their little battle earlier with the heartless and contain them in the room with the mirrors. Yen Sid narrowed his eyes at Merlin who was looking very smug.

"I know that Fauna. You better get us out off here!" Yen Sid shouted. Merlin smiled and raised a hand to his ear.

"What? I'm afraid I can't quite hear you."

"Gawsh, shouldn't we be trying to save them?"

"Right sorry, as you can see Xenia, we are unable to hear them and they cannot use their magic."

"How do you know that?" Riku asked.

"Yen Sid would have done something by now, and the room would not be in that state.

"Hmph, unlike your house which is a pigsty." Yen Sid added to himself since Merlin couldn't hear, he though he might as well take advantage of the situation any way he could which included using some colourful descriptions of Merlin and his house.

"Okay, lets see." Xenia placed her hand on the door frame only to have it shocked and burnt. She recoiled her hand sharply, holding it in the other whilst ignoring the burning pain.

"That was smart." Riku added folding his arms.

"Oh just shut up Riku, I've had enough of you." Riku couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the nobody and a small voice that was slowly getting louder was telling him to let go of his suspicions and trust her.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked before Riku could muster an apology.

"I'm okay, it just stings a little." She said observing her hand to see what the damage was. Riku, deciding that actions speak louder than words, took Xenia's wrist and turned her hand palm up so he could see the burn.

"It doesn't look too bad, you'll survive." She looked at him with a shocked expression before sharply freeing her hand from his grasp, expression turning into anger.

"Oh so now you're trying to be nice?" Riku also noticed a small flinch from her as her hand rubbed against the material of her sleeve, he regretted the fact that they had left before they had been able to grab any potions. There was a moment's silence before Xenia turned her attention back to the force field, she frowned, "guess they locked me out of the system…no surprises there."

"Huh?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"The force fields they use, they programme them so they don't shock particular people and go down if one of those people wished it, that's how I got the barrier between Sora and Roxas down back in The World That Never Was. I hope this works." She said looking back at the object, Riku leaned in for a closer look and noticed that the small object looked like a pendant only larger. It was oval-shaped and about the size of Xenia's palm, deep blue in colour, giving it the look of some king of gem stone.

"What is that?" Merlin asked, taking his eyes off Yen Sid who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"A little side project of mine, it's like a kind of scan, it reveals weaknesses in things…it may help us in learning how to get that force field down."

Meanwhile, back in the study, Miracle had managed to wriggle out of Fauna's arms and ran across the floor towards the door.

"No!" Fauna said reaching for the small blue kitten but it was too late. However, when Miracle's mirror claws contacted the force field, there was no shock, just a small scraping sound. When Miracle took his claws away, there was a visible scratch in the force field, the claw marks glowing pink. Miracle continued to attack the force field viciously with his claws until the small area that he could reach was covered in scratch marks. It was at about this time when Xenia had looked up from the pendant-like object at the sound of scratching only to have to look down again at the corner where a small blue fluffy object was mauling the force field.

"Well there's a weakness." She said bending down to get a closer look at the damage Miracle had done with his claws. Xenia smiled but it soon disappeared when the scratch marks slowly faded away. "Right well, scratch that idea." She said before realising the terrible pun. She stood up again and held the blue object towards the door. This time there were no sparks, in fact the force field barely reacted except for a humming noise. "Well it's doing something." Xenia said before a bright glow flooded the stairway making everyone having to shield their eyes. When the glow disappeared, Xenia removed her hand to see what had happened. She took a few steps back to see a shape carved into the force field, glowing a bright yellow. "That looks like…"

"a keyhole." Riku finished.

"I never knew force fields had locks." Merlin said stroking his beard.

"Well, can't you do something?" Xenia said looking at Riku whilst gesturing towards the door.

"What makes you thin I can do it?"

"You have a keyblade don't you; can't you do the whole…unlocking thing?" She said making movements with her hands to try and describe how a keyblade works.

"Sorry, that right is reserved for the keyblade master; you'll have to get Sora to do it."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult…brace yourselves everyone." Merlin said rolling his long sleeves up once more and in about three seconds the group had gone poof again and landed in the computer room where the other four were focusing on the computer screen.

_**And there you have it, hope you enjoyed!! - it might be a while till the next chapter cos of revision but who knows?? (i'm much more likely to write this than revise :P)**_

_**Teaser - next chapter is going to be about the world which has one of the princesses and how Nexus and Xenithan help the evil queen in her plans - anybody who can guess what world it is (which i think is pretty obvious using process of elimination) gets internet cookis from the cyber kitchen :P**_

_**yeah that's all i can think of saying...don't hesitate to aske me any questions you might have, just hit the little blue button and send me a review xx**_


	17. Sleeping Death

_**Hello Everyone!! Sorry it' been a while...like i said, exams...so anyway this is chapter 17 and i hope you all enjoy!! I can't remember if i mentioned this in the last chapter so i'll say it again, the events of this chapter are happening at the same time as what's happening to Sora and co. just so you don't get confused at the times.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sora: So...you own anything yet?**_

_**LCS: NO!! sobs and puts face in hands**_

_**Sora: There, there pats on shoulder**_

_**Review responses for chapter 16**_

_**Scarpaw: Sorry, i was worrying that it might be getting a bit confusing, hope this clears some stuff up for ya...think of a being as a kind of zombie, Nexus and Xenithan's true motives are unknown, as the darkness grows within Sora his power grows, Yuna, Rikku and Paine told Kairi something that creeped her out which will be revealed close to the end, Yen Sid and the fairies were trapped by a soundproof (lol) barrier and can't use magic...more will be explained in the next chapter, for now this one is about Nexus and Xenithan.**_

_**Rose93darkness: I'm glad you enjoyed it!! Like i said, the whole gullwings/Kairi thing will be revealed like right at the end which actually shouldn't be too far away now...my exams are nearly over now so i'll have a lot more free time to write, i was was also suffering from a bad case of uncreativeness so this chapter was really hard to write.**_

_**blackrogue123: Thank you for reviewing!! Of course Merlin ayou'llnd Yen Sid fin time to argue :P And as for the world...you'll just have to read to find out!! Out of all the princesses of heart it could be only two of them...but the title of this chapter gives away everything  
**_

_**KeybladeAngel34: Thank you for your review!! Like i said i'll have more free time soon so i can update faster**_

_**RikuLover211: Thank you for reviewing...when you thing about it there are only two possible options...no evil queens for Jasmine, Aurora, Kairi, Belle or Cinderella so that leaves Alice and Snow White...as for exams? They will be over for me on monday, i'm only doing 4 exams cos it's AS level but they make up for it in how much stuff you've gotta know...oh well, we can do a victory dance when it's all over :P**_

_**Luvablenerd: Good job at guessing the worlds...i think you'll be happy with this chapter then...as for Riku and Xenia? Together? I did think about that...we'll see when they finally decide to put their differences aside although this story i a bit too short to develop everything properly...i may have to write a sequel...**_

_**And without further ado or rambling here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!!**_

_Chapter 17: Sleeping Death_

The place was easily recognised as some sort of basement, but it had the look of a wizard's study. Bookshelves lined the walls, cobwebs creeping over the slowly rotting wood but the owner didn't care. There were two tables on either side of the room a window on another side and a staircase opposite on of the tables. One of the tables showed another collection of books, equally covered in cobwebs and dust, it was next to a brewing cauldron, flames licking up the sides while foam bubbled over the top and slowly fell down the sides creating a hissing noise when it touched the flames. The other table held a large assortment of glass bottles filled with different coloured liquids ranging from bright red to a sickly yellow colour, making it look like a chemistry set. Perhaps the most striking thing in the room was the tall woman clad in a long black, purple and magenta cape with a large white collar and a golden crown upon her head, the black material continued to cover her neck and head, only leaving her face visible. It was a face that held an evil smirk as she stared at the book that lay open in front of her on the table, plotting out the young princess' demise. Suddenly behind her came a noise that sounded a bit like wind, she turned her face to see the darkness creeping over the floor, creating a portal. This soon vanished to be replaced with two figures standing in the room.

Xenithan took in his surroundings and wiped his finger across one of the surfaces then raising his it to his face to see the layer of dust that had formed there.

"Some evil lair." He said shaking his head. The queen stared at them with a shocked look upon her face.

"What dark magic is this?"

"One that is going to solve all your troubles." Nexus said confidently, smiling just like the queen was before they arrived.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody in particular, just someone who shares your interest in taking a certain princess out of the picture."

"Oh really, and how would you know about that?" The queen sounded equally confident, she wasn't about to cower in fear even if these two had appeared out of nowhere. Nexus took a step towards her, Xenithan stayed behind staring distastefully at the décor, after all her was used to black, white and grey.

"Let's just say we have our ways." Nexus said smiled and calling the dark aura to her fingers and letting it form a ball with small sparks coming from it, the queen looked intrigued and slightly mesmerised by the dark power which is exactly what the two nobodies wanted.

"So what exactly do you require of me?" She asked in a regal manner but it was apparent from her tone that there was something sinister beneath the Queenly behaviour. Her eyes were still transfixed on the swirling black ball hovering a few centimetres from Nexus' palm. Nexus grinned, this is exactly how she hoped their encounter with the evil queen would go, she dismissed the darkness making the queen snap her eyes up at the silver-haired nobody.

"Open your heart to darkness." She said in a dark and sinister tone, that, and the look of pure evil on her face would have given Xehanort a run for his money. In one swift motion, Nexus summoned a sharp black dagger dripping with darkness, an invention she was very proud of, and strode forwards. Without even giving the queen time to do so much as utter a word, Nexus plunged the dagger into the queen's heart who cried out both in shock and pain.

"Ah, just like poor old Maleficent." Xenithan said from where he was standing behind the two. "Say, where is that old hag these days?"

"I have no idea and frankly I don't care." Nexus replied yanking out the dagger sharply causing the queen to stumble forwards and fall to her knees. Nexus lifted the dagger to her face and inspected it. "Hm, not even any blood." She said with no hint of any emotion. The only proof that this dagger had just been imbedded in someone's heart moments earlier was the queen clutching her chest breathing heavily and small wisps of purple smoke that danced around the blade. Nexus dismissed it and turned her attention back to the queen, "shouldn't be long now, Xenithan get over here and help." Xenithan jumped at being addressed and dropped what he was holding, a small vial of green liquid which hissed and began to smoke as soon as it hit the desk.

"Oops." He said before accidentally inhaling some of the fumes, the smell made him gag. "What the hell is that crazy witch keeping down here?" He said retreating as far away from the desk as he could get which only made him bang into the wall behind him. Rubbing his head and cursing quietly, the nobody made his way over to Nexus and the queen who was now standing up clutching the table for support.

"This power…this is true darkness!" She cackled in a cold and cruel laugh. "Now we'll see who's the fairest of them all!" She said raising her hands above her head sending sparks of electricity from her fingertips which hit the ceiling chipping bits of the stone away.

"She's very…enthusiastic." Xenithan commented.

"Wait 'til you see this." Nexus smirked before roughly tugging the queen's cape so she was facing her and their eyes met. "You will do as I say." But this didn't seem to affect the queen who let out another cackle.

"You cannot stop me, no one can!"

"Are all the evil queens like this?" Xenithan muttered, it was a rhetorical question. Nexus sent shocks through the queen and glared daggers at her.

"NO! You belong to me heartless and you will obey my commands!" She said in a voice that was tainted by the darkness, much like Riku's had once been tainted by Xehanort. If Xenithan was not on her side he would have been cowering in a corner, and he was not one to cower. For a moment, it seemed like the queen was resisting Nexus' grip but soon she slumped, averting her gaze from the nobody. "Now there's a good queen." Nexus let go of her letting the queen stand fully. "Now where were we?" Nexus asked sweetly to her newly gained asset. The queen immediately turned back to face the book she had been looking at before the two nobodies had arrived. She flipped over a few pages until she stopped and traced her index finger over the thick, black, old-looking writing. True, this book appeared to be older than the others with the pages creased and ripped around the edges, paper already a brown colour from aging. Nexus and Xenithan looked over her shoulder to see what she was pointing at.

"Sleeping Death? Sounds flashy." Xenithan commented nodding in satisfaction. Nexus shot a quick glance at him but didn't respond to what he had said. The heartless queen drew her lips into an evil smirk that almost made her look like she was snarling, sharpened teeth bared. When she spoke her voice, if possible, sounded even more dark and sinister.

"Yes, with the princess dead will I truly be the fairest of them all!" She hissed before laughing hysterically. When she looked at the book there was a glint in her eye which, if Nexus and Xenithan were facing her, could describe as being like the queen had just spotted a tasty heart to corrupt.

"So this is all some sort of beauty contest?" Xenithan said losing the satisfied look and taking on one that shouted disbelief and disappointment.

"Shut up Xenithan." Nexus said whacking said nobody upside the head. She turned back to the book where the queen's laughing had subsided. "What is sleeping death?"

"A poison, all it takes is one sip and the drinker will forever remain in a deep slumber, no breath, no pulse." The queen grinned evilly and began preparing the cauldron to practice witchcraft and make the poison, Nexus and Xenithan stepped back to let their new heartless work, Nexus smiling on, all of her plans were coming together. Meanwhile Xenithan was standing at the other side of the witch's study tentatively flipping through an old book that smelt faintly of mould, eyes widening slightly as he realised the book focused on methods of torture. One page was showing a rather graphic diagram of someone having their insides ripped out by dark magic, Xenithan grimaced and his hand recoiled immediately, holding it against his chest as though the book may have tainted it. He turned to see Nexus shaking her head at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"So…will the princess ever wake up?" This seemed to grab the queen's attention as well, she dropped an apple she was holding and rushed back over to the book, scanning the page furiously with her now golden eyes. A few seconds later the queen let out a loud feral snarl and slammed the book shut leaving scrapes over the already worn cover with her long claw-like fingers. The queen then proceeded to throw the book across the small room making Xenithan literally hit the deck to avoid getting hit in the face. He grabbed the table for support where unbeknownst to him a crow was hiding behind a skull. When the table shook, the crow took flight flapping furiously against Xenithan nearly adding to the scars already decorating his face. "That's it! I've had enough of this sh-"

"Shut up Xenithan." Nexus said in a bored manner before blasting the crow with what looked like black lightening, the crow was immediately frazzled and fell to the ground with a soft thump, slightly smoking. Xenithan got to his feet kicked the remains of the crow aside muttering and cursing to himself. The queen however was still fuming, back tendrils of smoke trailing from her fingers as they shook violently but she didn't do anything, completely under Nexus' control. Said silver-haired nobody strolled over to where the book lay and picked it up. She opened the book back up to the page where Sleeping Death was written and studied the text.

"The victim of the Sleeping Death…blablabla…can only be awoken by a kiss of true love." Nexus finished, she then smirked. "Aww how sweet, looks like we're going to have to take care of princey as well." Nexus snapped the book shut and turned back towards the queen. "You, carry on with your work." She commanded and immediately the queen turned back to the pile of shiny red apples. She picked one up and dipped it in the thick green liquid that was brewing in the cauldron. When she lifted it out the liquid formed the shape of a skull on the apple before disappearing making the apple look perfectly innocent.

"An apple? Very subtle." Xenithan muttered clearly still annoyed at recent events, true he hadn't had a very good time since this whole plan had been put into action but what he was feeling at the moment was foreign to him, was it regret? Impossible, nobodies don't feel, they can't feel, or at least, that was what Xenithan was trying desperately to convince himself. He shook off the thought and returned to inspecting the shiny red apple, keeping his calm and sarcastic demeanour. "How do you plan on getting her to eat it?" The queen looked like she was contemplating something, and then clicked her fingers as though an idea had come to her. She rushed over to the book that Nexus was holding and snatched it out of her grip, causing Nexus to growl so she shocked the queen to remind her who was boss. The queen, although a powerful heartless, cowered in the corner flinching from the pain shooting through her, she hissed and bared her teeth at Nexus like an animal but soon stopped.

"To make this work, I will have to disguise myself, an old hag should do the trick." She hissed out whilst searching through the pages of the book.

"She already is an old hag." Xenithan said quite loudly, the queen either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, whereas Nexus was staring at him. To his great surprise, she wasn't scowling, she didn't look angry; her expression was closer to that of a strange happiness which kind of unnerved him, although he wouldn't admit it.

"Can't meddle too much now can we…world order and all…" She smirked.

"Since when do you care about world order? You could just kill the damn queen, get rid of the princess ad then we'd have a whole new world to ourselves."

"We already have a world to ourselves."

"Yeah, one that was never meant to exist."

"Besides, how the hell would we get Sora to a world that had already been taken? There has to be something left for him to save…_and _I have that big, big line up of those new heartless that will surely send him spiralling down into the darkness and maybe even finish off those fools who like to go around with him." That silenced Xenithan, she had a logical point, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed and slightly frustrated, this plan was all taking too long and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Nexus seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry Xenithan, we'll soon all that we desire."

"That's what you keep saying but I've seen no results." This was when Nexus seemed to lose her cool, she snarled and slapped Xenithan across the face. His head was turned to the side and his cheek was burning but he didn't say or do anything.

"How dare you question me? If it weren't for me you would be still wandering around like some lost puppy!" She hissed out in a scarily calm voice. It was about now when Xenithan started to question the reasons for him staying with Nexus. After a few moments of silence apart from the queen chanting something about 'mummy dust' and 'black of night' being part of the spell that would turn her into an old hag, Xenithan thought it was safe enough to talk.

"What exactly do you desire Nexus?" He said it in a serious manner which didn't seem to suit his usual personality. He knew how dangerous it was to look Nexus in the eyes, especially if she lost control, so he averted his gaze to the floor, and then around the room, anywhere but the silver-haired nobody. "We have the opportunity to take a world right now, but you don't take it, we could live happily in the castle, but that's not enough for you, you've been making this extremely elaborate plan for the keyblade master but nothing's happened, he is not going to give in to the darkness and it's very unlikely he'll become a being! What are you doing? It's like you're just toying with the keyblade master for no apparent reason!" Xenithan took a deep breath after his speech, very rarely did he talk so seriously, and he knew that he was going to pay for his actions. He risked a glance up at the other nobody, she was looking at the ground, if nobodies could cry Xenithan got the feeling that Nexus would be very close to it. When she spoke it was quite and emotionless which contrasted to the look on her face.

"Revenge." Was all she said before leaving the basement following the queen who had now turned into an old hag up the stairs and out of the basement.

They walked through the castle in silence, Nexus looking at neither the queen nor Xenithan, and then outside. Xenithan had to squint at the bright sun after being used to the dim candle light of the witch's study. Outside contrasted greatly to the interior of the castle, it was sunny, the birds were singing, it just looked generally peaceful, no one had any idea about what would happen soon. Without speaking, the queen made her way into the forest, knowing from the magic mirror she kept that Snow White was staying in the dwarves' cottage deep in the woods. The silence remained as they slowly got closer to the cottage, Xenithan could feel the tension thick in the air, Nexus looked like she was just about ready to kill anyone who so much as talked to her.

When they finally reached the clearing, the first thing that Xenithan thought was that it looked cosy, barely big enough for a human to be able to fit through the door. The birds were still singing and although the woods were dark around the cottage, the sun shone through. Xenithan also heard singing which was presumably the princess of heart they were targeting. The whole scene made him make a face in disgust; after all he wasn't used to being in such a chirpy and bright environment. He went to walk forward and was held back by an arm across his chest, it was Nexus holding him back. She didn't say anything and her face remained indifferent as the two watched the disguised queen make her way towards the open window where the unsuspecting Snow White was making a pie.

When Snow White spotted the old woman she started in fright.

"Oh my! I didn't see you there!"

"I'm terribly sorry my child I didn't mean to frighten you." The queen said in a kindly voice that almost fooled Xenithan, he had to admit, for a heartless she was good at acting. The two nobodies watched on as suddenly a lot of birds and little forest animals came out of nowhere making a large racket and gathered around the queen. The animals attacked the queen as she tried to fend them off with the help of Snow White who had ran outside to defend the old lady, after all princesses of heart had no darkness, of course she would help. Watching the scene, Xenithan was suddenly reminded of the time back in the Mystic Tower and cringed at the memory of the little blue kitten clawing at his face. When all the animals had been shooed away, the queen clutched her heart in a very convincing display of physical pain.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get something for you?" She asked in her always-kind voice.

"Maybe…I just need to sit down…and have…a glass of water." The queen gasped out. Snow White, believing in the old woman's plight, invited her inside where Nexus and Xenithan could no longer see the queen or the princess. Hesitantly, the two edged their way out of the shelter of the trees and glanced around to see if thee was anything there but all of the animals from earlier had gone. Nexus was careful to stay out of view but remain within earshot so she could hear what was happening inside the cottage.

"I wish…I wish…I wish…" They could hear Snow White saying. Xenithan risked a glance through the window to see the queen looking about as impatient as he was feeling. He turned back to Nexus.

"Can't she just hurry and make up her damn mind already?" He whispered so that the princess inside the cottage would remain completely oblivious to their presence. Nexus shot him a look that told him to be quite and some of the tension that had built up from before left. In a way it made Xenithan that bit happier, if the feeling really was happiness and not just something fake, knowing that she had returned to her normal self. It was a few moments later when the two began to hear noises that sounded awfully like seven angry dwarves accompanied by a horde of forest animals making their way through the forest. "Hurry up princess." Xenithan almost whispered looking through the window again. This time he saw Snow White take a bite out of the apple and the queen giving a very satisfied smirk. "Finally!" He said clearly not caring for discretion anymore. His statement made Nexus also move from where she was standing to look into the cottage. All colour had left the princess' face and she was swaying slightly, the poison from the apple beginning to kick in. A few seconds later the queen shouted in triumph as Snow White slumped to the floor and remained unmoving.

"NOW I AM FAIREST OF THEM ALL!" She shouted with a high-pitched, blood-curdling cackle. She raised he arms into the air and laughed some more before calming down. The queen then left the cottage to come obediently to Nexus' side. By now the noises coming from the forest had gotten louder and they could hear the voices yelling for Snow White, any minute now the seven dwarves would come bursting through the trees and into the cottage where they would find their beloved princess. Nexus made a portal behind the two and slowly turned to walk into it.

"What about the queen?" Xenithan asked.

"Let the dwarves chase her off." She answered not bothering to look back at him.

"They won't be able to destroy her."

"It will distract them from us." She said finally turning round to see on of the dwarves pointing frantically in their direction. Xenithan also saw this and started when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the portal.

The portal opened again somewhere deep in the forest where little light reached. Xenithan was much more content here and sat down on a broken log.

"What now?" He asked her.

"We wait and stay out of sight, that is until the people at Radiant Garden figure out that something is wrong." She answered checking the small dark clearing they were in to make sure nothing else was there.

"And then what?"

"Sora is sure to come running, and then, we have him."

"For sure this time?" Xenithan asked, although the tension from the argument earlier had gone, he was still slightly frustrated at the fact that they hadn't really accomplished anything yet. Nexus simply turned and smiled.

"For sure."

_**And there you have it, i hope you enjoyed it...i tried to be accurate to Snow White (i love that film by the way...Snow White can't sing but the dwarves are hilarious)**_

_**i hope that i have explained more things for you, i admit it i was starting to confuse myself a bit but the enigmas are there for a reason**_

_**Next chapter will be back to the Mystic Tower and Ansem's computer where they find something interesting...also hints to Xenia's past are revealed...the rest will come out in a later chapter...it will either be the one after next or the one after that.**_


	18. More Power, Greater Problems

_**Hello everyone!! I'm back at school and believe me, i'm not a happy bunny, of course teachers are very supportive, telling you that the homework will get on top of you, you'll get all stressed out and then get ill, so you'll miss school and then fail...yes, very supportive...stupid teachers**_

_**Oh well, it's like 5 weeks until summer hols yahooo!!**_

_**Well, here's chapter 18, the title actually reminded me of the whole "with great power comes great responsibility" line...no Nexus and Xenithan in this chapter, sorry if your a big fan, and it looks like next chapter will be centered around Mickey for like the first half...then on to Snow White world which i couldn't think of a name for apart from "snow white world" :P**_

_**Disclaimer**__** - I really couldn't think of some sort of witty remark about not owning anything so i'm just gonna say i don't own anything...apart from my three nobodies and the plot.**_

_**Review responses for chapter 17**_

_**Gogglehead Lover - Thank you for your review, i'm glad you like it :D not exactly sure what you meant though about the whole commentary rather than actual people comment though...i would have updated faster but i do have all my work to do now and i was suffering yet another case of uncreativeness.**_

_**Luvablenerd - I'm guessing you didn't like the crow in Snow White...i'm glad you like Xenithan more, i think he's gotten more serious now and he's questioning his motives...who knows? He might even want to help the good guys someday...and yes the dwarves do rock :D Speaking of singing abilities me and Squarah got bored and actually rated the Disney princesses on their singing skills...1st place goes to Ariel (can't believe she's not a princess of heart), 2nd goes to Pocahontus, 3rd goes to Jasmine, 4th goes to Mulan, 5th goes to Belle, 6th to Aurora, 7th goes to Cinderella, 8th to Esmerelda, 9th to Snow White, 10th to Alice who is even worse than Snow White, and poor Kairi gets last place by default because she doesn't sing...if we've missed anyone out its because we've forgotten about them...**_

_**HazelRahHrairoo - thanks for your review of chapter 14, i'm really glad you're enjoying my story, i will carry on writing and updating as fast as i can xx**_

_**Rose93darkness - I actually watched Snow White to do research for this chapter...Sleeping Death does actually sound really creepy, i love Snow White, as mentioned she can't sing but the dwarves make up for it, i'll make sure to try and update soon xx**_

_**BlackRogue123 - Thanks for reviewing, i'm happy you thought i wrote Snow White well...i could barely keep myself from spoofing the film e.g. the beauty contest remark and Snow White repeating "i wish" about 10 billion times :P Have no fear! The dwarves wil return!! But sadly not in this chapter, you'll have to wat until Sora and co. make it to Snow White World. As for Nexus' past...i'm actually going into more detail about Xenia's past in the next chapter...Nexus does have a past...i just haven't decided where to stick it in yet...**_

_**KeybladeAngel34 - Thanks for the lovely review :D When people say they love my story it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...much like when i first watched Enchanted (yes it made me feel warm and fuzzy, i couldn't resist the singing :P) Of course i want to update soon but then there are the forces of evil that stop me from doing so...**_

_**Silver Star Celine - Thanks for the nice review xx I just realised Naminé just kinda disappeared didn't she? Oh well...as for Roxas he will probably come back later but he's not actually that important to the story...**_

_**RikuLover211 - thanks for reviwing, even if it'll be your last for a while, btw good luck with your exams!! I had 4 exams although i didn't really count art as an exam because it was 5 hours sitting in a room painting and listening to my iPod, and i enjoyed the media exam...yes i enjoyed it...i got to ramble on about my favourite film and why i think its a popular film :P Speaking of media...i have a funny exams story which wasn't actually that funny at the time...we were told our media exam was in the hall, so i went to the hall, turns out, it wasn't actually in the hall and our group had been split into two and we were in two different places...so i go to one of the rooms and low and behold, it was the wrong room...so with about 3 minutes to spare it was a mad dash to the right room...then i get told there was a sheet telling us where we were supposed to be...i wasn't happy...although i did get there in time so it could have been worse.**_

_**Rose Muto - that is actually not a bad idea...but sadly...i would elaborate but i simply can't because i don't want to give any of it away, i'm still a bit undecided about the end...there are two ways in which it could go...both involve death of some kind. I could either have a proper ending or leave it so i'd have to write the sequel, i have small ideas about the sequel but that's it so far, what do you think?**_

_**Okay so people...i think i've rambled on enough about pointless topics that have no significance whatsoever...so without further ado...may i present...chapter 18, More Power, Greater Problems...read on...and enjoy...(hopefully :P)**_

_Chapter 18: More power, greater problems_

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult…brace yourselves everyone." Merlin said rolling his long sleeves up once more and in about three seconds the group had gone 'poof' again and landed in the computer room where the other four were looking at the large computer terminal. A big red sign was plastered across the screen which seemed to be the reason for the face Sora was making. It read 'the data has been deleted'. Kairi and Donald jumped as the other four popped into existence in the middle of the computer room while Sora continued to stare intently at the computer and Mickey looked as if he was contemplating something.

When the room came into focus the first thing that Riku noticed was that Sora was angry. Very angry. His hands were clenching the computer terminal so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and as soon as Riku got a better look his eyes were a stormy blue colour, _yep, eyes are definitely expressing his mood, _he thought. Riku gently placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, it was very rarely that anyone ever saw Sora angry.

"What happened?" He asked. When Sora spoke the anger was clear in his voice.

"Nothing's here." He shrugged off Riku's hand which only made him more concerned. Kairi and Donald were also looking at Sora with a mixture of sadness and concern. Riku was confused at Sora's vague answer so Kairi decided to explain.

"When we came we searched for any information the computer has on beings but it just says that it was deleted." It was at this point where Donald butted in.

"We even asked Tron, but he says nothing's there." He said in a voice close to despair which wasn't very often heard from the court wizard.

"Wait, who's Tron?" Riku was just getting even more confused.

"Gawsh he's the security programme we met In the Space Paranoids, awful nice fella." Goofy added. Unfortunately this only succeeded in making Riku even more confused. Sora finally turned away from the computer screen to look at Riku.

"Long story short we went inside the computer and took out the MCP so Tron could take over. Believe me if there was anything on this computer Tron would be able to find it.

"I'm sorry Sora, there might have been something here but it was deleted a long time ago."

"What the…?" Riku nearly shouted as a very electronic sounding voice sounded out through the room.

"That's Tron." Donald added.

"Greetings user." Tron said cheerfully. The atmosphere was suddenly broken when Sora let go of the terminal and slammed his fist down onto the keyboard.

"You're lucky I'm not the MCP otherwise the misuse of this terminal would result in your immediate annihilation." But Sora ignored the voice. Tears sprung to his eyes which remained a stormy hue if not even darker.

"I really hate Ansem, he did all of this, he's the cause of this, he's the reason for the heartless…it's just not fair." He trailed off, visibly shaking. It was Kairi this time who decided to comfort the young keyblade master.

"Come on Sora, you've taken on worse than this before, and you have all of us to help you." _My friend are my power, _was the thought running over and over in Sora's head as he relaxed and took his hands off the keyboard.

"I'm sorry Tron." He said quietly. Sora looked up to see that the window displaying a picture of Ansem the Wise had come up again just like it had last time the computer had been whacked. "We just can't seem to escape you can we?" He said shaking his head and laughing slightly. He wished that just about now, Ansem the Wise would jump out of the screen and tell them all that it would be okay and that there were no such things as beings but he knew that would never happen. _There's reality for ya, _a voice piped up from the back of Sora's mind, _damn those pessimistic voices, _he argued back. Truthfully if Ansem had chosen that particular moment to somehow pop out of the computer screen he wasn't sure whether he'd ask him for help or punch him in the face. Another voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is that…Ansem?" Xenia asked. She took a step towards the computer terminal with a slightly confused look.

"Yeah that's him." Riku answered.

"_The_ Ansem?"

"Yeah." Riku repeated staring at Xenia as though she had just failed to recognise Santa.

"Hmm, he seems almost familiar." Riku now shared the confused look she was giving.

"Really? Well most people do know the guy." He said in a slightly patronising way earning a small scowl from her.

"I've never met him before, Nexus and Xenithan told me about him and the research he did and how great his apprentices were, but I've never seen him before."

"So how do you recognise him?" Riku asked looking between Xenia and the computer screen.

"I...don't know." Was her simple answer.

"Maybe it's from your other life?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, like day jar voo."

"déjà vu you big palooka." Donald added stamping his large yellow foot on the ground. Meanwhile Mickey had come out of his quite contemplating in the corner and looked up at Xenia who now looked as if she was thinking very hard about something.

"Xenia how old are you?"

"Huh?" She stared at the mouse king surprised at the sudden and unusual question.

"How old are you?" He repeated. Mickey looked cheerful enough but there was clearly some unease behind it.

"Um…eighteen?" Xenia answered unsure at what the king was getting at.

"Hm." Mickey replied, Xenia looked incredulously at him.

"Is that it?" When she said this Mickey shook his head as though coming out of deep thought.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you want to know that?"

"No reason, now shall we get going to Yen Sid's tower?" He said the first part almost inaudibly, but the second part was louder and clearly meant for the whole group to hear.

"But what about Ansem?" Sora asked turning to face the king.

"I'm sorry Sora, but there's nothing here."

"Right." He answered glumly before walking away from the computer.

"Hang on, I thought you guys were going to free Yen Sid and the fairies." Kairi said in a slightly confused tone.

"Oh yes that, we need the keyblade to unlock the force field." Merlin answered.

"Huh?"

"Oh right, there's a force field surrounding the study that is stopping them from using their magic, Xenia can't get it down but a keyblade can open it."

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Sora added.

"Couldn't help but overhear, you say the force field…had a lock?" The cheerful voice of Tron broke in.

"That's right."

"Hmm, it must be a strange type of force field."

"Also when the heartless kitten scratched it, it left an imprint which disappeared soon after."

"I am afraid I am unfamiliar with this kind of technology."

"Now everyone….this may get a little bumpy." Merlin said once again preparing to teleport only this time with two extra people, a duck and a mouse. The large group surrounded Merlin as he got out his wand and began to summon the magic needed, before long a kind of white smoke was winding around the group like a snake, only without the intent to crush and eat them. As the computer room appeared to fade away, the group were completely surrounded in white, clearly this time it would take longer to teleport.

Pain. That was one word Sora could summarise their journey as. Merlin wasn't lying when he said things might get bumpy, for a moment Sora thought he was going to go floating off into the white abyss but then he had crashed into something which turned out to be a someone when he heard the 'ow' sound coming from them. That pretty much made up the rest of their journey, colliding with everyone until after what seemed like an eternity they landed in a heap on the stairs in front of Yen Sid's study.

"Hah, losing your touch are we Merlin?" Yen Sid sniggered from inside the study that he and the three fairies had attempted to clean. He watched for Merlin's reaction but when there was none, Yen Sid remembered that they couldn't be heard and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn one way conversation." Fauna was on the other side of the room holding Miracle in one hand whilst putting books back on the shelf with another. When she noticed Yen Sid was angry she turned to her two other friends who were caught up in another argument about the qualities of pink and blue.

"Flora, Merryweather." She almost whispered, waiting for them to turn their attention to her. When they did she pointed at the now red-faced Yen Sid without attracting the wizard's attention. "Looks like Merlin's back."

Outside the study, the others were slowly attempting to stand up while Merlin was already standing brushing his long blue cloak and adjusting his hat.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He said cheerfully, in reply he got several groans and an 'I am never doing that again'. Mickey was the first to get to his feet, only to fall back down again when he realised his tail was pinned beneath Sora who was lying sprawled on the ground. One yank later, Mickey had freed his tail and bent down towards Sora.

"Are you okay?"

"Urgh."

"Oh good." Mickey then took the opportunity to look at the tangled mess that was everyone else. Xenia was once again having to fix her hair as she got off of Goofy.

"Sorry Goofy."

"That's okay, I get bumped on the head all the time." Once the two had freed themselves and stood up, they turned their attention to the others. Riku's legs were pinned beneath Donald and Kairi so the best he could manage was a sitting position. As soon as she got one good look at his hair Xenia burst out laughing, it really did look like a mop this time. Riku's scowl was barely noticeable underneath the usually neat silver hair that was now all over the place.

"Get off me." He grumbled towards the other two. When he was finally able to stand up he quickly brought his hands up and straightened his hair as best as he could. As soon as he could see through the silver bangs he immediately noticed Xenia doubled over laughing, Kairi was trying to hide her chuckle, Donald once again tapping his foot impatiently on the floor while Goofy scratched the back of his head. Now that he could see properly, Riku stood up and gave Xenia another scowl.

"I'm sorry Bangs, you just…looked so damn funny!" She laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" This was enough to shut Xenia up, she could see anger in his eyes that wouldn't be able to be laughed off. His hands clenched into fists and she unconsciously took a step backwards. The others were shocked at Riku's outburst, Sora, who previously was lying on the ground, was now propped up on his elbows staring at the fuming silver-haired teen. Kairi stretched out her hand and took a step towards Riku but then thought better of it instead going to Sora's side and helping him off the ground. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Merlin stood for a moment before Mickey tuned to leave up the stairs towards the study.

"We don't have all day fellas-"

"Yeah! So ya better make up in the next five minutes!" Donald cut in waving his hand in front of the others to put emphasis on the time issue. He then grabbed Goofy by the arm and followed Mickey up the stairs. They were then followed by Merlin, Sora and Kairi so Xenia and Riku were left standing in an awkward silence. Xenia felt like apologising for insulting his hair but Riku beat her to it.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"No I'm sorry, I didn't realise your hair meant so much to you, I'll stop calling you Bangs."

"It's not that…I just…find it hard to trust people in general."

"And here I thought I was just lucky." She chuckled but shut up and added a 'sorry' when she saw the face he was making.

"Look I don't know if your nobody frien-" This time it was Riku's turn to shut up before he said something that would start a long lecture on how they weren't her friends. "I don't know if you know about the whole Maleficent thing…long story short I ended up trying to kill Sora because I trusted that witch."

"So you think I'll be the same."

"No! Well….maybe a little bit." He averted his eyes away from the blonde nobody. She groaned in frustration.

"Riku….look if I wanted to kill Sora, I would have done it when Nexus and Xenithan had him, if I wanted his heart I could have done that when Nexus and Xenithan had him, if I wanted the princesses of heart I could have simply taken them off their worlds and then used your rescue mission to my advantage, effectively capturing three keyblade wielders, and the last princess of heart." Xenia took in a deep breath that she had been holding in throughout her speech. Riku couldn't deny that she had a point. "Okay now, truce?" She held out her hand, Riku pondered for a moment before sighing.

"Fine truce." He said shaking her hand a little roughly causing her to wince and take her hand away. "Sorry…" Riku smiled in an apologetic way.

"It's where I got burnt by the stupid wall thing."

"Oh yes very technical words for a scientist." They both laughed.

"Finally! Now will you get up here so we can unlock the force field already?" Sora called from the top of the stairs.

A few moments later Xenia had reached the top of the stairs and was now getting the small blue gem-like scanner once more so the keyhole could be revealed. She held it up and once more the yellow glow appeared in the doorway. She stepped back and gestured Sora to come forward who had already summoned Oblivion. As he began to unlock the keyhole, light gathered around the tip of Oblivion but the light was darker, almost as if something had infected the usual radiance. Sora felt the keyblade's power coursing through him just like it had at Radiant Garden, but if he noticed the dark like emanating from Oblivion he certainly didn't tell anyone else. There was the familiar sound of the lock before the keyhole faded away, leaving the now crumbling force field that looked as if it were almost shattering. As soon as it had disappeared a small blue shape shot out of the doorway aiming at Sora who's keyblade was still at his side. The small blue kitten hissed at the object before unleashing the mirror claws at it, trying to cling on unsuccessfully as the keyblade's power simply forced the kitten away like two magnets repelling each other. Sora dismissed Oblivion and stared confusedly at the kitten who was now sitting and mewling unhappily.

"Oh dear." Fauna said rushing out of the study to gather the small kitten in her arms. "Sorry, must be the heartless in him." She said laughing sheepishly.

"Heartless?" Sora stared incredulously at the small bundle of fluff currently snuggling into Fauna's arms.

"It's a long story."

"Finally." A mysterious voice called from behind them all. The party turned to see Yen Sid sitting calmly behind his desk. "I thought you'd never get us out of here Merlin, especially considering that landing."

"Oh, pish posh." Merlin grumbled angrily.

"I really would be much appreciative if you two could stay in a room together for five minutes without starting a fight." Mickey called angrily.

"Wouldn't dream of it your majesty." Yen Sid added. "I'm assuming you need my help with something?" Mickey thought for a moment before coming out with a set of questions that he'd probably been listing in the back of his head.

"Are beings possible? Why has Sora's magic sky-rocketed?"

"Come to think of it why is Sora fighting in double speed mode?"

"How did the little blue kitten thing leave a mark on the force field?"

"Why does everybody talk about me like I'm not here?" Sora added in angrily, everyone went quiet after that. Mickey broke the silence by giving Yen Sid a brief explanation on what a being was and asking if it was possible for such a thing to exist.

"Technically, I'm afraid to say yes." Everyone's faces fell at the news.

"But…" Their faces lifted again, "I doubt such a thing has ever been tried so any theory would be pure speculation."

"Nexus and Xenithan told me the machine worked though; they tried it on someone…" He trailed off.

"Sora they could have been lying, just trying to scare you." Kairi said gripping his arm.

"Yeah…" He said in a voice that was barely audible but his expression said otherwise.

"Young keyblade master…" Sora was surprised at being referred to as the keyblade master and looked up o see it was Yen Sid who had spoken. The old wizard had a serious look on his face like usual but there was something else there like sadness or pity and Sora knew that whatever Yen Sid was going to tell him, it wasn't going to be good. "It seems that the immense increase in power has to do with the darkness inside your heart."

"What? But I'd never give in to the darkness." Sora defended.

"Summon your keyblade." Sora stared confusedly for a moment before calling upon Oblivion, letting the familiar object materialise, along with the strength it gave him. "Now summon a different one." Yen Sid said calmly. Sora dismissed Oblivion and then attempted to summon a different keyblade, the Kingdom Key, but nothing came. Growing anxious, Sora tried many of the different keyblades he had acquired during his adventures across the worlds but only one would answer his call.

"No…" He said quietly looking at his hand where the dark handle of Oblivion was currently residing.

"This can't be! Sora would never give in!" Kairi nearly shouted.

"I'm afraid, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

"What?" Sora stared at the old wizard in disbelief.

"When Nexus was planning your kidnapping, she got inside your head; she knows all of your thoughts, and every weakness. By scaring you she was able to weaken your heart, and so the darkness was able to get in." Sora continued to stare at Yen Sid, feeling the eyes of everyone else on his back. He couldn't believe this, but the facts were there, Sora hated to admit it but he knew he had been enjoying the power given to him in Radiant Garden, he enjoyed killing, even if they were heartless. "Sora you have to be careful, those two know your fears and your weaknesses, and I don't doubt that they will use that to their advantage." Sora nodded glumly, not looking at the old wizard.

"Why haven't they done that already?" He said having to use a lot of effort to keep his voice from cracking. Yen Sid shook his head.

"I'm not sure but it must have something to do with their plan of making a whole new realm of darkness."

"What? I thought they were looking for hearts." Riku said with a confused expression.

"Yeah, that's what they told me." Xenia added.

"Who knows what those two are thinking." Sora said quietly. There was silence after that until the blue kitten from before clambered onto the desk which Yen Sid was sitting behind and Sora was resting his hands on. Miracle took a tentative step towards Sora's hand and sniffed it before looking up at the teen's face. Their eyes met for a moment before Miracle moved away and continued to walk across the desk. "That kitten, it's a heartless isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Well, it used to be, before we turned it into a kitten." Flora said from the corner of the study where she was standing next to the door with Fauna and Merryweather.

"Why are its claws like mirrors?"

"Well, when it was a heartless it used a broken mirror to give itself sharper claws."

"I have never heard of a heartless doing that before." Riku cut in.

"It seems this one had more brains than the others, like it was thinking rather than just attacking like other heartless."

"Great, better heartless means more trouble." Sora said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Donald called from where he was standing with Goofy and the king.

"That reminds me, have you any ideas how the kitten-"

"Miracle." Fauna corrected.

"Yes okay Miracle, how did it, I mean he, make an impression on the force field but not break it completely?" Xenia asked.

"My only guess could be that the force field was designed so enemies could get through, but not any allies, that heartl-, I mean Miracle's transformation must have made him less of an enemy to us."

"Gawsh, I guess that means Xenia's an ally."

"Where's your proof?" Riku asked looking at his friend.

"Well when we were here before Xenia tried to get the force field down and it wouldn't let her, so that means she's on our side."

"Well said Goofy." Xenia added grinning smugly at Riku.

"Hang on a minute, before you said you couldn't get it down, that they'd 'locked you out of the system'." He quoted. "So how come the heartless can only walk through them, but you can take them down at will?"

"You know, this is the time where I'd insult your intelligence but since we've made up and all I'm gonna refrain from it. Can you imagine what would happen if mindless heartless were able to take down the Organization's method of keeping people where they want them?"

"So why can't nobodies just walk through them?"

"STOP COMPLICATING EVERYTHING! You saw what happens when a person tries to touch it, now do you wanna try and walk through it?!" Xenia finished breathing heavily, obviously attempting to keep her temper in check although failing miserably.

"So much for a truce." Riku mumbled.

"Yeah well, maybe some people just can't get along." She replied not looking at him. Unfortunately the room was now stuck in an uncomfortable silence that no one dared to break, tension thick in the air. After a few moments of staring at each other, Kairi moved her feet and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but the angry glares she was receiving made her close it again. A few more minutes went by before Sora realised that they did not have time for this so he finally broke the silence.

"So…now we have more powerful heartless, a force field that thinks for itself and two crazy nobodies who haven't exactly made their intentions clear and who also know every thought I've ever had _and _who are most likely to use that knowledge and make me turn to the darkness!" Sora shouted across the study raising his hands in despair before letting out a sigh and dropping them to his sides. His speech had sounded light-hearted at the beginning, but as he went on the anger grew until he was shouting. Meanwhile, the Gullwing's riddle was bouncing back and forth across Kairi's mind, she knew that it was significant somehow. Again and again she repeated the lines through her head. _Two lie at the centre of this riddle…One shall be lost forever, that day the sky will fall and the spawn of darkness will rise, the worlds will perish and he will be lost. The other, can change this fate, but is going to a place of no return better than death? When the time comes, you will know what to do. _It still didn't make any sense but if there was any truth in it, Kairi knew that when the time was right, she would know what to do and this relaxed her a bit. A buzzing noise brought her back to the present as she looked around the study looking for the source which turned out to be one of King Mickey's pockets. The mouse king reached in and took out a small device, looking at the screen before pressing a button at which time a high-pitched voice could be heard.

"_Guys? We've spotted something, it seems one of the worlds is falling into darkness, a princess of heart is in danger!" _Of course only Mickey could see from the small screen that it was Chip and Dale who were contacting the group.

"We'll be there right away!" Mickey called back.

"_We'll send the coordinates to Highwind for ya!"_

"Thanks fellas." Mickey pressed another button and replaced the item back into his pocket. "Looks like we have to go save a world, right Sora?" The teen in question nodded.

"Right."

"What if this is a trap? What if it's the Organization?" Kairi asked with a worried expression.

"We'll be ready for them, right your majesty?" Donald asked but apparently Mickey wasn't listening. "Your majesty?" Donald asked waving a hand in front of the king's face. Mickey looked from Donald, to the rest of the arty before looking at Sora.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but you guys will have to go without me." Sora stared at him incredulously.

"You're leaving now? When we need you the most?"

"Sorry, there's just something I gotta do first." Mickey looked like he was sorry, he didn't want to lie to the rest of them but there were thoughts running through his head since Radiant Garden and he had to find out some answers. "Merlin, can you take them back to the gummi ship?"

"What about you? How long are you going to be gone this time?" Mickey sighed.

"Not long, I'll meet you on the world and help you guy out, I promise." But before Mickey could contemplate leaving again, barking, quacking and then a large crash could be heard from the next room, and before they knew it the door had opened letting loose several puppies, bunnies and ducks.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Donald said staring at the animals. This was the last thing they heard and saw before they felt the familiar sensation, the white abyss surrounding them, but Sora was too preoccupied to notice if he crashed into anyone this time. It wasn't long before the party had landed inside Highwind, controls already lit up and raring to head off to the world that was in danger.

"This is where I take my leave everyone." Merlin said heading towards the exit of the gummi ship. "Good luck everyone, and Sora," said teen looked at the old wizard, "don't lose sight of what's important, your friends are always with you." Sora nodded seriously at the friendly old wizard. "And always remember," Merlin said turning Sora's attention back to him, "fear may lock the light in darkness, but courage is the key." Sora smiled at the cheesy line before sitting in the pilot's chair and waving goodbye to Merlin. As soon as everyone was strapped in, he started the gummi engines and left Radiant Garden behind.

"Just like old times." Sora said quietly and chuckled to himself before adjusting the controls so he was heading towards the coordinates Chip and Dale had given them which would take them to a new world.

_**Next chapter - Xenia's past, and the arrival at the new world for Sora and co.**_

_**What d'ya think of the riddle? I didnt like it...i'm not very good at writing riddles...**_

_**the audience knows Nexus' true motives and intentions...but Sora and co. doesn't...thats called dramatic irony (thank you a level english lit)**_

_**And the whole riddle thing is known as a hook (thank you media studies)**_

_**Well that was pointless...anyways, see you all for the next chapter, byebye!! Zai Jian!  
**_

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews...they will always be welcomed and appreciated...apart from flames which shall be shunned and will then have to feel the wrath of the nearest fire extinguisher and the ever lovely blue Kitten, Miracle :P xx**


	19. Truth is much more Terrible than Fiction

_**This chapter's a little bit shorter...sorry about that but i needed to leave it where it was...next chapter we wil finally get to Snow White world and unless i can think of a decent enough name...it's going to have to make do with "The new world" or "Snow White World"**_

_**BTW sorry i haven't updates for a while, this chapter was really hard to write and i had - correction - have lots of work to do...**_

_**I'm currently writing this at 16 minutes past 12 in the morning and it is my birthday!! I really should go to bed now...**_

_**Long chapter title? Its a line from one of my favourite films...**_

_**So anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter - i must warn you though it mainly centers on Ansem, Mickey, Xenia, Xehanort and a slight mention of Xenithan...**_

_**Review Responses**_

_**blackrogue123 - Yes everything is going to happen soon, hope you like the revelations in last chapter and in this chapter because now i've wrote them in, there's no going back...and because of that damn riddle i have to write a sequel...if i ever get round to doing it :P Thanks, i'm glad to know i've gotten better, i might rewrite the first few chapters to make them a bit longer...**_

_**Rose93Darkness - Sorry for taking a while to update, been having more writers block and work and GAH! I'm jusy gonna shut up now...Poor Sora doesn't stand a chance and Riku and Xenia just can't seem to get along...**_

_**KeybladeAngel34 - Um, okaaayyyy...you should go and sit down...:P But i have to agree, musicals do have a certain effect on you, when we watched Hairspray in media, i had a mental image of our class running down the steps singing and dancing "Good Morning High School!"**_

_**Luvablenerd - Riddles are supposed to be confusing, it took me ages to try and make it sound good and not just give everything away...stupid riddles...speaking of which, i read a fic which had a riddle in it - "What is so fragile that when you say it's name, you break it?" - do you know? o.O Yep, Sora can try, emphasis on the word 'try' snickers evilly**_

_**Rose Muto - Thank you!! I have decided to leave this story open-ended (like the Bourne Ultimatum - which our media class saw, it was national film week or something like that...) Your ideas sound good...but i'm afraid to say i don't really like Roxas that much...maybe the other Organisation members will make an appearance...dunno, i haven't decided yet...**_

_**Okay so anyway, on with the Show!! (yet another line from a film)**_

_**WARNING TO ALL - THIS CHAPTER HAS NO HUMOUR IN IT WHATSOEVER - THAT IS UNLESS YOUR'E SADISTIC IN WHICH CASE YOU MAY FIND THIS CHAPTER HUMOUROUS - READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK...**_

_Chapter 19 – Truth is much more terrible than Fiction _

Mickey really hated having to lie to everyone, especially Sora but he needed to find out the truth. The king hadn't been completely honest when he said he had no idea where Ansem the Wise was; in fact he had a very good idea where his old friend was currently located. That's how he found himself standing In front of the large old iron gates beyond which lay the old mansion. The dark forest lay behind him; he could hear the slight rustling of trees and the birds chirping happily, it kind of reminded him of being back at Disney Castle when nothing was wrong and he was enjoying his time with Minnie and the others. But of course the darkness had risen again and once again it was up to the keyblade master to defeat it. The mouse king sighed as his head drooped, _there will always be darkness in people's hearts, and that means there'll always be something chasing after Sora, _he thought. Mickey's mind then wandered to the nobodies, they weren't meant to exist, so why did they exist? It wasn't fair – beings searching for a heart, unable to feel because their other half gave in to the darkness. The king silently prayed that the machine that Nexus and Xenithan had wouldn't work, or that it would break, anything to stop them from creating beings, condemning people to a fate worse than death.

As Mickey came back to the present, he looked up at the mansion, a frown developing on his face. His hands twitched ever so slightly as though ready to summon the keyblade and attack in a matter of seconds. Slowly, the king began to walk forward towards the mansion, ready to confront his old friend about a certain nobody who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Mickey found Ansem in the ground floor room on the left side of the mansion, the table that had previously broken had been replaced and was now covered with books and pieces of paper. The old man appeared to be writing very quickly, occasionally scanning one of the open books before returning to whatever he was writing. Ansem appeared so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Mickey enter.

"Wise Ansem." The mouse King addressed the old man sitting behind the desk, who looked up quickly with a wary expression before recognising that it was only Mickey.

"King Mickey, my old friend." He said warmly, looking at the mouse standing before him.

"I knew I'd find you here Ansem."

"And I also knew that it wouldn't be long before you found me here." Ansem said with a slight smile. "Are you here to seek my advice?"

"Actually I'm here to ask you a few questions." By the look on Ansem's face, it was clear that he did not want to be interrogated, even if Mickey was his friend. It was a few moments of silence before Ansem returned to writing.

"Questions concerning a young nobody named Xenia." Mickey said seriously. Ansem sighed; he knew where this was leading.

"It was a while ago when it happened; I do not like to recollect it."

"Tell that to the girl who knows nothing about her life before becoming a nobody." Mickey said, scowling slightly at the old man. He knew Ansem didn't want to talk, but Mickey wasn't about to give up, he needed answers.

"Is she okay?" Ansem's expression was almost sad and immediately Mickey's face softened.

"She's fine, currently heading to a new world with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

"That I am grateful for."

"So is it true, wise Ansem?" Said old man sighed again.

"When did you first become suspicious?"

"She recognised you, and when she told me her age I put two and two together."

"I hoped that no one would find out, especially Xenia, if she knew what had happened, how selfish I had been…" Ansem trailed off.

"Ansem, I must know what happened."

"I thought I'd never have to share this," he said shaking his head before continuing. "It happened about three years ago before all of the business with Xehanort began, when we were still carrying out research on the heart." Mickey didn't like where this was headed.

_Flashback_

Four people stood in a white room. The lighting was so bright in there that it was hard for the four people to be able to see the many tables topped with test tubes and flasks, much like a giant chemistry set that took up most of the space in the room. There were liquids of all colours dotted around and a large cylinder-shaped tube full of a light blue liquid in which there appeared to be small hearts bobbing up and down slowly, if it wasn't so creepy, it would have been almost peaceful were the thoughts of the youngest of the four. She appeared to be around the age of fifteen with blonde hair pulled into a neat bun. She turned her gaze away from the tube to the older man standing next to her; she smiled slightly, feeling proud to be in the room with the top scientists. The other two people in the room were a man and a woman who looked quite similar. They both had silver hair; the man's was spiked up at the top and the sides, while the woman's hair was shorter and straight. One difference between the two stood out the most, their eyes. His were a shade of brown while hers were a silver-blue colour that sent shivers running down the teen girl's spine every time they locked eyes.

"Is the experiment ready, master Ansem?" The silver-haired man spoke.

"Yes, Xehanort…did you bring the heart?" The older blonde man, Ansem, asked Xehanort. As a reply, Xehanort looked over to the woman beside him who quickly held up a small container that appeared to be holding an orb that was giving off a slight pick glow. She passed it to Ansem, she had a very pleased expression on her face, but there was also a slight nervousness as though she was afraid to do something wrong. "Thank you Nexus." Ansem replied. The woman, Nexus, smiled again at being addressed. Ansem placed the container very gently on the surface next to a larger glass box which contained a mound of swirling black with two golden orbs, before turning to look at the teenager beside him. "Now Xenia, I want you to be very careful, I have taken precautionary measures to make sure the shadow being does not escape."

"Of course." She answered. Xenia was very excited, this was the first time her father had allowed her to go and view an experiment, and to top it off she was with the best scientists currently working on research to do with the heart.

Ansem tapped the glass, in response, the black moved, sending dark smoke of it as though it had just been unsettled but it did no more. Ansem nodded as if pleased with the result he got form the darkness.

"As you all know, we are here to conduct and experiment into seeing what happens to this creature," he gestured at the heartless, "when it comes into contact with a weak heart." Unfortunately, Ansem, Xenia and Nexus were unaware that the heart didn't in fact come from an animal, it had come from a human, and a strong one at that.

He was reported to be a great warrior, but where others would have used it for good, this man fought in arena battles to gain money and he beat up anyone who stood in his way. Nevertheless, although his heart was dark, it was very strong. Of course, only the twisted mind of Xehanort would have thought that giving a very powerful heart to the darkness would be interesting to watch, only he didn't take into account what would happen to the people in the room after heart and heartless came into contact with each other. Xehanort turned to his younger sister who watched with anticipation as Ansem released the heart from the container. The silver-haired man knew that Nexus would follow him anywhere if he asked her to, and where he was planning on going was going to end up with him ruling his very own realm of darkness. There was no keyblade master, no one to stand in his way. Xehanort chuckled inwardly as Ansem placed the glowing orb in the glass container with the shadow heartless.

The heartless began to twitch and look around as if it could detect the heart but not quite see it before the golden orbs seemed to focus on the pink glow that was floating mere inches away. With razor sharp black claws, the shadow attempted to capture the heart, clawing up the sides of the container leaving deep scratches in the glass. Xenia almost unconsciously took a step backwards, she had wanted to see what experiments her father did, but truthfully, it scared and disturbed her. As the heartless began to act more vicious, Xenia's heart was beating faster. She almost jumped when a hand grabbed her arm; she looked up sharply and met the brown eyes of her father. He had a reassuring look which calmed her slightly although she couldn't get rid of the fear that was now growing within her. Xenia looked away from her father towards the others. Xehanort was wearing a mad grin, staring intently at the heartless that was rapidly growing in size. Nexus was looking at the creature with a mixture of fear and wonderment, occasionally throwing a glance at her elder brother.

By now the heartless had completely engulfed the heart and had grown so much that the glass container could barely hold it. Ansem knew that something had gone wrong and protectively moved in front of Xenia to shield her from whatever was going to come exploding out of the glass. He looked at Xehanort to see the man still staring with an evil grin on his face, rage built up within the older man, as he was about ready to march over to Xehanort and punch him in the face, a loud crack was heard.

The whole room was silent apart from the sound the glass was making as slowly, a large crack made its way down the side of the glass container. Small trails of black smoke made their way out of the cracks which were continuing to get bigger. "Xenia, get out. Now." Ansem said quite calmly whilst backing away from the glass container which was at breaking point.

"But, father…"

"Now!" Xenia obeyed and rushed towards the door, followed closely by her father. Ansem risked a glance back to see Xehanort standing there, seemingly unaffected by what was happening. His younger sister was tugging on his sleeve, urging him to leave but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

In a matter of seconds, Xenia heard the explosion as the now completely shattered glass flew outwards and the heartless gave off a low growl. She then heard a pained cry, still clinging on to her father she turned around and nearly screamed at the sight. The small black creature was now huge, the claws were razor sharp making screeching noises as the heartless moved around, eying up the fresh hearts ready for the taking. Where the black had been dull before, some parts of the heartless took on a shiny quality like a kind of armour. The creature bared it's teeth and let out a sound that was like a cross between a hiss and a roar, black dripping from it's fangs. Slowly, it made it's way forward like a predator towards the person on the ground who attempted to get away but winced in pain every time she moved. The source of the pain appeared to be a large glass shard sticking out of her chest.

"Xenia come on!" Her father called at he grabbed her wrist.

"But we have to help…" She said looking back at Nexus who was still trying to get as farthest away from the heartless as she possibly could.

"No! We have to leave now! It's too late!" Xenia didn't know if it was bravery or just stupidity that possessed her to wrench her hand from her father's grasp, but she did and ran through the debris that littered the floor towards Nexus. She ignored her father's calls and grabbed Nexus, attempting to pull her away from the heartless.

She felt the blow before even realising what was happening. She was thrown off her feet and into the, hitting her head hard on the white surface. Xenia slid to the ground, the heartless gave off another blood-curdling screech and made it's way towards her, apparently it was thinking that Xenia should be taken care of first because she posed the most threat. She glanced around, Nexus was bleeding heavily on the verge of unconsciousness, Xehanort was nowhere to be seen and her father…he was looking at her with utmost sadness, he wanted to save her but the task was impossible. Even if Ansem did make it there in time there was no way he could overpower the heartless which would only result in his death as well.

The rest of Xenia's vision was blocked off by the heartless which now towered over her. Xenia tried to move further away but only met the wall that she had hit her head on earlier. A wave of dizziness washed over her as the heartless stretched out a black claw towards her chest. Then the pain hit, she screamed out as she felt something being ripped from her, the last thing she saw was the blurry outline of the heartless holding a small pink orb and her father rushing over before she fell into darkness and felt no more.

Ansem cursed himself and forced back tears as his only daughter had her heat stolen from her by the giant mass of black. The heartless paid no attention to Ansem as he rushed to his daughter's side, feeling for a pulse, anything. Instead it turned on Nexus once more who was still barely awake. It seemed as if the heartless was almost smirking as it sauntered towards her, baring it's fangs once more. Glowing yellow met steely-blue as their eyes locked, the pain appeared to leave Nexus' face, instead being replaced with an expression of wonder as the heartless fed on the darkness inside her heart, letting it grow, showing her true power. Greed took over as all Nexus could think about was gaining that power that seemed to emanate from the heartless. The heartless stretched out a long claw, this time going for the glass shard protruding out of her chest. With one wrench, the glass was free, Nexus screamed once more as her blood flowed freely. Her vision was fading as she heard a cold cruel voice talking within her head, a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Open your heart to darkness." The creature hissed inside her head, the yellow eyes still locked with hers, Nexus could feel power already gathering within her, all she had to do was give in willingly.

"I…will…" She barely managed to croak out before darkness completely surrounded her.

Ansem turned from his daughter's lifeless figure to see Nexus vanishing into back smoke, the heartless leaving with her. At once the room was silent, it was completely destroyed, the glass from the container was everywhere, some shards being thrown at such force that they were embedded in the wall. Piles of rubble were all that was left of the laboratory that had been intact just a few minutes ago. Ansem would have been extremely angry but he was too focused on his daughter to care about his life's work.

Xenia was breathing, and for that Ansem let out a huge sigh of relief, but he knew something had happened. She had lost her heart, but she was still here. Ansem ran a hand through his hair, Xenia was not heartless, but she certainly wasn't a person anymore. Lately, Ansem had been thinking about a different type of being known as Nobodies. People who have strong hearts and wills, if they were to lose their heart, the body and soul would begin to act with a will of its own. It was a terrible existence, there wasn't even supposed to be an existence, the person would not feel genuine emotion, just memories of what it was like.

He knew that the person before him was not really his daughter anymore, she would only remember what it was like to have a heart, which would be worse than not knowing. Even though it would be a terrible existence and it would be her fate to fade back into nothingness, Ansem could not bring himself to put her out of her misery.

_Present_

"So that's what happened?" Mickey said staring in disbelief at his old friend.

"I'm afraid so. Now that I look back…I know it was selfish of me to keep her alive but I just couldn't let her go."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Xenia remained in a coma for about two years; it was right after when Sora defeated Xehanort's heartless when she woke up." A pained expression came across Ansem's face as he told Mickey of the past. "She didn't remember anything." Ansem said quietly as though it was hard for him to recall what happened. Mickey felt pity for his friend, as many mistakes as he had made in the past, he could imagine how hard it must have been for him to lose Xenia.

The two were in silence for a moment before Ansem resumed talking. He cleared his throat and spoke with a stronger voice. "It wasn't long before Nexus and her new acquaintance Xenithan attacked the mansion, this mansion, where I was keeping her. Of course the Organisation was at Castle Oblivion at the time, so was Sora. It was actually quite lucky; if they had come here while Sora was asleep…I hate to think what would have happened. They managed to take Xenia away, and I haven't seen her since, no that she would know who I am if she saw me."

"So Nexus is Xehanort's sister?" Mickey said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes." Mickey thought for a moment, he knew that Xenia was Ansem's daughter but the fact that Nexus was Xehanort's sister surprised him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Truthfully, I thought Nexus had been killed until recently when two new nobodies appeared out of nowhere, plotting to capture the keyblade master." There was silence again for a few moments. "Will you tell Xenia?" Mickey thought for a moment.

"No." The mouse king looked at Ansem with no expression on his face. Ansem breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank-" Ansem began but Mickey cut him off.

"You will. You have to tell her and everyone else, you have to tell them everything." It was unusual to see Mickey acting this serious, especially towards a friend, but the king knew that Ansem would have to tell them everything, and explain to Sora why a certain nobody was out to kill him in the cruellest way possible. The king sighed and left the mansion without speaking anymore to Ansem, he had other matters to worry about such as a world being in danger and the keyblade master being in even greater danger. Mickey didn't know what would happen if Sora was killed, and he sure wasn't going to sit around waiting to find out. Making his way out of the old iron gates, Mickey turned back and took one last look at the mansion before entering the dark forest leading back to Twilight Town and the train station where hew would borrow a gummi ship off Yen Sid and meet the others at the new world.

_**Please review xxx**_

_**I understand i didn't get to the new world in this chapter and that i am sorry for...but i will carry on writing an update as fast as i can...not much more to happen before the end of this story...and who knows, perhaps a sequel?? I just can't seem to decide...**_

_**So to make up for the lack of dwarves (i think Donald and Grumpy might just end up like Merlin and Yen Sid) - i shall give you a small insight into what may happen, without giving too much away...**_

_**There will be fighting - mainly Sora and a hell of a lot of heartless  
There will be confrontations - Sora meets Xenithan but will they fight?  
There won't be fluff - maybe in the chapter after next... - you all know the story of snow white  
And of course, there will be darkness, lots and lots of darkness...**_


	20. Travels

_**And here we have chapter 20...sorry for the wait, i've been on holiday...twice**_

_**But now its summer time!! Which means i have more free time and exam results for that matter...gulp**_

_**Despite all, i'm happy...I'm going to read Breaking Dawn...and me and my friends are all going to make sea salt ice cream...mmmm...and i want to see The Mummy 3 - I've heard it's as bad as the others but considering i liked the others...i'll probably like this one as well  
**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Review Responses**_

_**Rose93darkness - I know it was unexpected but i had to get it out so everything would be easier to understand...this one is more light-hearted WITH DWARVES!!**_

_**Luvablenerd - That was the point of the last chapter to inform...but now...we have Donald...and we have dwarves :D And yes..i love riddles...well...good riddles at least - back to the story - things are coming to a close soon...i would like to write a sequel bit i only have a few vague ideas at the mo...**_

_**Blackrogue123 - I hate Ansem as well and don't really give a crap about him, i just think he realised he was a too late(no idea why Sora got so upset when he blew himself up), but we need him in the story because he knows all that happened - i'l kill him off later by him overdosing on ice cream :p (not really) **_

_**KeybladeAngel34 - Just wait 'til she finds out..then we'll see her getting angry (nxt chapter) and hopefully i'll get to write a sequel...I'll Try (btw i love that song...but i have to admit Jonatha Brooke's version is way better than Jesse McCartney)**_

_**Gogglehead Lover - Thank you - i'm glad i got it all out...now Xenia isn't just some random person and Nexus has a true motive - here's your update!!**_

_**Rose Muto - I don't think Xenia's going to feel the same way about Ansem when she finds out (hinting next chapter) I dunno...i just find Roxas so..annoying, and he can't fight for toffee - you can tell the difference as soon as you play as Sora again - and quite frankly Naminé has no personality (that's why she's not in this story)**_

_Chapter 20 - Travels_

The group sitting in the Gummi ship were in an uncomfortable silence. Sora was busy driving and contemplating possible ways to fight the darkness that was threatening to take over him. He couldn't help but feel slight anger towards the mouse king who abandoned them when they needed him, as Sora thought about this, his grip on the controls tightened to the point where his knuckles began to turn white. Shaking his head, Sora scolded himself for getting angry at a time when that was the opposite thing he should be doing. He relaxed his grip and turned his attention back to the small mass that was getting bigger and bigger.

Meanwhile, Kairi was glancing nervously at Riku who looked as if he was about to kill something and Xenia who was sporting a similar expression. She really didn't understand how they just couldn't get along or at least be civil towards one another. Kairi sat back against the wall with a sigh; the two looked at her to see if she was going to say something before returning to staring at anything but each other. Instead, Kairi focused her thoughts on the world they were about to visit, apart from in Radiant Garden and The World That Never Was two months ago, she had never had to fight a proper battle, let alone save an entire world and she couldn't help but wonder how Sora, Donald and Goofy had done it all with smiles on their faces, even when things got bad.

"Guys, we're here." Sora called to the rest of the party. Donald and Goofy, who had been snoozing in their chairs, now woke up.

"Was see say?" Donald said groggily, rubbing his eyes. Goofy yawned.

"I think he said we're here Donald."

"That's right." Sora said leaning over the side of the pilot's chair so he could see the others who gathered around the screen displaying the new world.

"We better land and see what's going on down there." Goofy said.

"Right." Sora nodded before grabbing the controls and steering the gummi ship closer.

They landed in the middle of a clearing in a forest. They were surrounded by menacing-looking trees, with branches that looked like claws and old bark that resembled twisted faces. Donald couldn't help but shiver slightly as he left the safety of the gummi ship. Something that Sora didn't miss.

"Oh come on Donald, Halloween Town was scarier than this."

"Yeah well…" Donald answered in a defensive tone unfortunately failing to think of a comeback.

"Hey you guys look." The others turned to see Kairi pointing at a cute little cottage with a thatched roof which completely contrasted to the forest that surrounded them.

"I wonder who lives there." Sora said, curiosity getting the better of him. He approached the cottage, crossing a bridge over a small brook to reach the front door. When he got there, the first thing that he noticed was that he would only just fit through the doorway without bashing his head. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had approached the cottage while Kairi, Riku and Xenia had stayed on the other side of the brook. Goofy looked through one of the windows.

"Gawsh, looks like no one's home."

"Lets take a look inside." Sora said eagerly. Kairi however was still nervously eyeing the dark forest as if something was going to pop out.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"There's nobody home." Donald reasoned. Sora shrugged and tentatively opened the door, followed by Donald and Goofy. Kairi simply shook her head and muttered "men" before crossing the bridge towards the cottage.

It was completely dark inside the cottage save for the small amount of light that the window let in. Sora gingerly took a few steps forward.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" He called out. There was no reply. Sora was about to turn and leave the cottage when he noticed some of the furniture. There was a chair that looked as if it could have accommodated him when he was about six. Goofy was on the other side of the room, eyeing a small fork that he had just picked up off a table. He touched the prongs with his finger.

"Put it back goofy." Donald called over from where he was slowly backing into a wall. The court wizard felt nervous in the dark, silent cottage. As he stepped back, his webbed feet hit something behind him that made him trip backwards, however it was not the floor he met. There was a huge noise and Donald leapt back up as if he'd just sat on a pin and clutched his chest.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he and Goofy rushed over to the frightened duck. Donald soon regained himself and stamped his foot on the ground with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah phooey." He grumbled. Sora burst out laughing.

"It's just an old organ." He chucked, stepping towards the object that Donald had accidentally sat on. Sora stretched out an arm and pressed down one of the keys with his finger.

"See?" He said as the organ let out another note. Apparently, the large noise created by Donald had attracted the others. Kairi walked through the door followed by Riku and Xenia who were doing their best to pretend that the other didn't exist.

"Guys, what was that?" She asked.

"Just Donald being scared." Sora called over.

"I wasn't scared, I was just…surprised." Donald answered back.

"Yeah…sure."

"Okay, if you three are done with your little 'exploration'…" Riku started.

"Can we please leave?" Xenia finished. Riku scowled but she ignored him. "After all, a princess is in danger; we are supposed to be rescuing her."

"Oh, sorry." Sora smiled sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head. The group were about to turn around and leave when they heard someone loudly clearing their throat behind them. Riku, who was closest, winced before slowly turning around. He didn't expect what he saw next as he was faced with a very small, angry looking man. He was wearing red, had a brown hat and his arms were crossed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He stared accusingly at the group with narrowed eyes.

"Er…" Sora began but the dwarf cut him off.

"Are you on the same side as that old hag?"

"Now now Grumpy, we don't know that." Another, fatter dwarf put his hand on Grumpy's shoulder. Unlike Grumpy, the one who now came forward had a smile on his face, although it was clear that there was a lot of grief behind the smile.

"Sorry for erm…breaking into your house, we were just curious." Sora said guiltily.

"That's okay, it's not as if we've never had it before." The dwarf then sighed and looked to the floor as if re-living something painful.

"Gawsh, we didn't mean to upset ya…it's just that-"

"Do you mind me asking who you are and what you are doing here?" Another dwarf wearing glasses came forward and asked in a much lighter tone than Grumpy had done previously.

"Cos if you're with that old hag, you betta beware…" Grumpy couldn't finish what he was about to say as the chirpy dwarf had placed his hand over Grumpy's mouth.

"Oh, I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and Xenia." He said gesturing to each member of the group in turn.

"And we don't side with old hags." Donald added.

"Thank goodness, why after what that evil queen did to Snow White…"

"Snow White, is that the princess who's in danger?" Sora interrupted.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we've met before." Sora answered thinking back to that day at Hollow Bastion where he had freed the princess' captive hearts. "So…what happened to her? Is she alright?" The dwarves, there appeared to be seven in total hanging around in the doorway of the cottage, suddenly looked pained which worried Sora.

"I'm afraid…the young princess…" The chirpy one started but trailed off.

"She's dead." The one with glasses finished.

"What?" Sora's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and the others let out gasps.

"But how? That can't be." Kairi said in disbelief, she never knew Snow White as she was in a comatose state at the time but she was a fellow princess of heart, Kairi wondered how anyone could kill someone with no darkness in their heart. She looked at the dwarves to see a small tear running down Grumpy's cheek, some of the others in a similar state.

"But if there was no princess, shouldn't this place be over-taken by the darkness?" Goofy asked.

"Or the Organization." Sora muttered to himself.

"If it is the evil witch you speak of, we already finished her off." Grumpy said.

"Witch?" Riku asked, surely they couldn't be talking about Maleficent.

"Ay, she was the queen, consumed by hatred for the young princess, jealous of her. When we saw her, she had all this smoke coming off her, with sharp claws and yellow eyes." The one with glasses replied, gesturing with his hands.

"Heartless?" Sora asked. "Are you sure you got rid of her?"

"She went right over the cliff." Grumpy answered.

"Hmm." Sora said. The cottage was silent for a few moments before Kairi spoke up.

"So did you…you know…bury her?"

"Oh no, we couldn't bear it, so we made her glass coffin." The one with glasses said.

"Can we see her, please?" Kairi asked.

"Of course, we'll take you to her." He replied.

"Thank you." They then left the cottage and in the sunlight, Sora could see all the dwarves clearly, and they all had something different about them. One looked as if he was about to fall asleep, another was slightly pink in the face.

"What are your names?" He asked. The one with glasses replied.

"Oh, I'm Doc, that's Happy," he gestured at the fat, cheerful dwarf, "Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, and Grumpy." He said pointing at the other dwarves in turn.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Did you...come to help us?" The one called Sneezy asked with difficulty before sneezing loudly, propelling himself into Dopey and Sleepy who were currently standing behind him. The latter simply got up and gave a huge yawn, stretching his arms up while Dopey had somehow hid himself in his green coat so only his eyes were visible. Sora chuckled to himself, thinking that they had definately met some interesting characters before answering Sneezy's question as the said dwarf got up from the ground, sniffing.

"Well…we knew that Snow White was in danger…so we came to save the wor-" Sora immediately stopped himself from finishing the sentence, world order and all.

"He means we came to see if everything is all right." Xenia added, seeing how Sora couldn't think of what to say. He mouthed a 'thanks' to her, she smiled back. "So have you seen any shifty-looking characters around lately?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, there were two people dressed in black who disappeared right before…" Grumpy trailed off. Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Organization!" Sora said angrily. "Of course they would be behind everything."

"Organization?" Grumpy asked.

"Yeah, there are these two nobodies who we're trying to stop."

"Nobodies?" Doc asked.

"People without hearts."

"So they did this to Snow White?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll find them and then we can finally finish this." Sora said sincerely, everyone else in their party nodded in agreement, after all, Nexus and Xenithan had put them through so much.

"We'll all keep a look out for them." Happy said.

"Right." Sora answered. So the seven dwarves, the three humans, the nobody, the duck and the dog made their way into the dark forest which didn't seem as scary as it had done when they had first arrived. It was a while before they could see light coming through the trees as they reached the edge of the forest. The party piled out and looked at the sight in front of them. There was Snow White, looking as serene as ever, lying in the glass coffin, surrounded by beautiful flowers.

"What happened to her?"

"She took a bite out of a poisoned apple." Grumpy said glumly.

"Apple?" Sora asked.

"Ay, that queen, she used black magic." He replied.

"But she can't be dead, she just can't be." Kairi said approaching the glass coffin. "Her light remains in this place; if she were dead then the darkness would be everywhere."

"I wish the king were here. He'd know." Sora said quietly.

"Don't worry Sora, the king said he'd come and help us."

"Yeah, you're right." But Sora was feeling uneasy. The forest held a kind of darkness about it and he knew Nexus and Xenithan were on that world with them, but since they had arrived, nothing had happened. No heartless attacks, and that's what scared Sora. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was rapidly approaching sunset.

"We should rest. Who knows what will happen next."

"Yeah, we need our energy just in case." Goofy replied. Xenia didn't look happy.

"We have to sleep on the foor?" She asked in disbelief.

"Unless you wanna sleep up a tree."

* * *

Soon, the group had created a camp fire and had fallen asleep around it. Sora yawned and stared at the burning embers of the fire, trying to keep his eyes open. They had decided to keep watch just in case Nexus and Xenithan did show up and Sora had volunteered to go first. The teen glanced at Donald and Goofy snoring away happily and felt jealousy towards them; it would be another hour before he would swap with Riku and get some sleep. A slight rustling in the trees made Sora sit up straight from where he had been slouched over the fire. He looked around quickly, trying to see though the darkness and into the forest. There was no movement or noise. Sora sighed.

"It was just the wind." He mumbled sleepily to himself before returning to his previous position.

"Psst." Sora heard the whisper and looked around but there was still no one there. "Yo, keyboy, over here." Sora stood up and turned towards where the voice was coming from. He gasped when he saw a face he did not want to see and was about to shout for the others to wake up when Xenithan placed a finger over his lips, shushing the teen. Sora stared at the man curiously for a moment before cautiously making his way closer, ready to call upon Oblivion.

"I just wanna talk."

"Oh yeah? Well last time you said that, it didn't turn out so well." Sora said bitterly. There was a shuffling behind them as Donald mumbled and rolled over, waking up Dopey who was resting his head on Donald. Not wanting to attract any attention, Sora and Xenithan crouched in the shadows. The green clad dwarf with the purple hat fluffed up Donald's tail feathers as though they were a pillow before plonking down once more. Soon, he was snoring along with the rest of the dwarves. Xenithan sighed in relief.

"Keep it down will ya? I'm not gonna try anything." He whispered. Sora narrowed his eyes at the nobody.

"Okay, I'm listening." He crossed his arms and waited for Xenithan to start talking. After the man failed to say anything, Sora sighed in frustration. "If you're just gonna stand there-"

"No…it's just…where to begin." Sora was confused, this was either some sort of trap or Xenithan was going to join their side. "Well, I guess I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? Why would _you _want to warn me?" He asked crossing his arms waiting for the nobody to reply.

"I'm selfish that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop asking questions and let me finish." Xenithan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "Firstly, that little curse the queen put on the princess isn't permanent. She'll wake up when she receives a true love's kiss or something mushy like that so look for the prince guy. Secondly, there is an army of heartless headed your way so be prepared, cos we aren't gonna let up."

"So…why are you telling me all of this?"

"Call it…revenge." Xenithan chuckled.

"What the hell do you two want?!" Sora cried out in frustration but lowered his tone when he heard more shuffling from around the campfire, as soon as he had made sure they were all asleep, he turned back to Xenithan.

"Well apparently, _she _wants revenge for some reason."

"And you don't?"

"Apart from revenge on her, nope." There was silence for a few moments before Sora broke it.

"So when Nexus said that you were looking for hearts, she was lying?"

"That was just to rope Xenia into working for her."

"And the new realm of darkness idea?"

"A lie to get me to work for her."

"So if you hate her so much, why _do_ you still work for her?"

"Like I said, I'm selfish; she can do what she likes as long I get a place to myself."

"You could always join our side."

"And fade into nothingness? No thank you, besides it would be against my nature, the light just doesn't suit me and the darkness is too much fun, you should give it a try."

"Yeah right, I'm not giving in to the darkness." Sora said.

"I don't think you have a choice." Sora narrowed his eyes at Xenithan and got into a battle stance.

"Why did you come here? More of your mind tricks? You already know everything about me."

"Have you been listening or are your ears blocked with black and white?" Xenithan said much more seriously with a hint of anger in his voice. "There aint nothing you or your friends can do, even I can't do anything! And I'm sure as hell not gonna try."

"So what you're saying is that it's better to side with the devil, rather than get in its way?"

"Bingo."

"There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Shoot."

"You just told me your plans, warned me, and practically saved this world…why did you do that?"

"Meh, she double-crossed me and I never liked this world anyway, it's too…chirpy." Xenithan turned to leave but Sora stopped him.

"Just one more."

"Hurry up kid; you're not the only one who needs sleep."

"Do you trust Nexus?" Xenithan looked at Sora as though he were an idiot.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I just thought you must trust her if you still believe what she's telling you." Xenithan laughed.

"I stopped believing her a long time ago, when she gets revenge on you, I can finally get what I want."

"Revenge on me? For what?" Sora stared at the nobody with a confused expression. Xenithan raised his hand over his mouth.

"Woops, looks like I let too much slip. Bye bye now!" He waved before disappearing into one of the dark portals, leaving Sora alone on the outskirts of the forest with nothing more than the dwarves' snoring and the occasional soft gust of wind.

"I wish they couldn't do that." Sora said cursing the dark portals. "They always make everything so much more difficult." _You know you could use them yourself. _A voice in the back of his head piped up, Sora chose to ignore it. _All you have to do is embrace the darkness, then you'd be able to save everyone, and defeat Nexus and Xenithan._ "Yeah right." Sora said putting his head in his hands in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. Sora slowly made his way back to the campfire, plopping down next to it once more. No doubt he was tired but the thoughts of what Xenithan revealed to him were buzzing around, refusing to leave him alone. But before he knew it, a hand was shaking his shoulder. Sora blinked with weary eyes and looked up to see his best friend's face.

"My turn. Go get some sleep Sora, not that you can with their snoring." Riku gestured towards the sleeping dwarves. Sora chuckled.

"Yeah." He stood up to find someplace to sleep but turned back to Riku who was sitting down with his knees drawn up to his face.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?" Riku answered tiredly.

"We have to find a prince and there's a big army coming after us."

"What?" Riku figured it must be the fatigue getting to his friend.

"He's siding with the devil…get mushy with the princess and then I can use a portal." Sora yawned.

"Okay Sora, I think you need to go to sleep before you pass out."

"But…"

"You can tell us in the morning." Riku then heard a dull thump behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Sora collapsed on the floor, already asleep. Riku smiled at his friend before looking back at the remains of the fire. He sat for a moment before groaning and placing his head on his knees with an annoyed expression. "Great…I have to wake up Donald." Riku sighed before picking up a stick and prodding the embers with it, urging some life back into the fire. "This aint gonna be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside the forest, a man stepped out of the dark portal. He sighed and managed to take about two steps when he heard a voice behind him.

"And where have you been?" Nexus asked with hr arms crossed. Xenithan turned to face her with his usual sarcastic grin.

"Who are you, my mother?" She ignored his remark.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" She said putting emphasis on each word. Xenithan merely shrugged.

"Around."

"Did you tell him?"

"Huh?" Xenithan asked with a confused expression.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Xenithan sighed.

"Yeah…I told him." But what Xenithan failed to tell her was that he had told Sora a little more than Nexus had intended. He smirked inwardly; it was time to take matters into his own hands. He knew he'd pay for it if Nexus ever found out, but she wouldn't kill him, after all she needed someone to do all the dirty work, someone smarter than the heartless. Xenithan thought about Sora's words for a moment and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't just followed Sora and Xenia out of the door at the castle and never gone back. Perhaps it was regret that he had felt earlier in the basement of the queen's castle, not for hurting Sora or his friends, but for getting himself into this mess to begin with. Xenithan was a truly selfish being, something that he knew very well and wasn't going to deny, in the end, he would do the thing that would be most profitable to him. Currently, just like Sora had said, siding with Nexus would be better than getting in her way. It was her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"The heartless are ready, Sora and his friends will go after the prince, and they will find our army instead." She laughed a cold, cruel laugh. Xenithan thought about when he told Sora about the army, he and his friends would be prepared but it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference, Sora was powerless against the darkness that they had slowly built up inside of him.

* * *

Morning came far too quickly for Sora. He curled up in a ball, trying to ignore the voice of Kairi attempting to get him to wake up. She shook his shoulder but to no avail.

"Sora, get up now." He said firmly but the teenager still refused to move. "Right lazy bum, let's see how you like having your eardrums blown out." There was the sound of feet walking away and a few mumbles before silence.

"HEIGH HO!" The dwarves sang extremely loudly. Sora said bolt upright, eyes wide, staring around as if they were about to be ambushed by some unknown, singing creature.

"What the hell?!" Riku shouted angrily at Kairi who was standing there, smiling at the three who had just been awakened. Xenia was chuckling quietly to herself while an extremely annoyed Donald woke up to find Dopey resting against him.

"Hey! What's the bid idea?" He said, shoving Dopey off of him. "Do I look like a pillow?" He glared at the dwarf before turning his angry gaze towards the others.

"We always sing." Happy chirped. Donald mumbled something like 'stupid singing dwarves', earning an angry look from Grumpy.

"Hmph, not our fault you were too lazy to get up." He said pointing an accusing finger at Donald's chest. Before anything else could happen, Kairi had stepped between the two, ushering Donald away.

"Go wake Goofy up." Amazingly, the Royal Knight was still asleep, hugging his shield and using it as a pillow. Donald stomped off towards Goofy.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Xenithan shouted in the dark forest, jumping up from where he had been sleeping against a log. Nexus, who had been standing at the other side of the clearing didn't move in the slightest when the loud chorus oh 'heigh ho' broke out. "That's it, as soon as this is over, I'm gonna go back to the castle and never leave again." He said to himself.

"Looks like everyone's awake." She smirked to herself before clicking her fingers. In response, a dark shadow emerged out of the forest floor, slowly getting bigger until it formed the shape of the heartless queen. "I knew they wouldn't be able to get rid of you that easily."

"What does my master request?" The queen hissed.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, the army is waiting with the prince."

"Excellent." Nexus said with a huge grin.

"Now what?" Xenithan called over from where was currently rubbing his back having slept in an uncomfortable position all night.

"We join them, the army will keep Sora's friends busy, we'll get Sora and we can finish this once and for all."

"Ya mean it this time?"

"Yep, no more toying with the keyblade master, this is when he learns who he's truly up against."

Back outside the forest…

Now that he was fully awake, Sora suddenly remembered all that had been revealed to him in the night. "Guys!" He shouted, springing up and jogging over to where everyone was gathered. "I know how to help Snow White!"

"You do?" Doc asked hopefully while the dwarves all suddenly turned their attention to Sora.

"Yeah, she's gotta get mushy with the prince." The dwarves stared at him oddly. "That is…er…to say that the prince needs to give her a kiss of true love."

"Awww." Xenia said before adding "sorry" seeing everyone's expressions.

"The prince?" Riku asked.

"Of course, every princess has to have a prince." Kairi answered.

"That sounded so corny." He replied. Kairi merely 'hmphed' and turned her head away from him.

"So, do you know where we can find him?" Sora asked the now happy dwarves.

"Yeah, he should be at the castle." Happy said, pointing towards the giant structure in the distance.

"What about that castle right there?" Riku asked pointing at the one in front of them.

"Oh no, that's where the evil queen lived." Grumpy said, staring angrily at the castle.

"So we have a walk ahead of us." Sora groaned and hung his head.

"Ah don't worry, our singing will keep ya entertained the whole way." Happy patted Sora on the arm in his usual cheerful voice.

"WHAT?" Riku shouted in disbelief, starting to regret ever coming to this world.

"Well, we better get going if we wanna find this prince guy." Sora said.

"Yep. Come on everyone." Goofy said to the rest of the party before following Sora who had began to walk in the direction of the castle. The group managed to take a grand total of about five steps when…

"Heigh Ho!"

"Not again…" Riku said placing his hand on his forehead. Meanwhile, Sora was thinking to himself, _hmm, I'm sure there was something else I have to tell them._ After a few moments of failing to remember, Sora shook his head.

"Oh well, it can't have been that important." He shrugged before carrying on walking behind the dwarves who were in the lead, marching to their song. It wasn't long before Sora, Donald and Goofy had decided to join in with the dwarves.

"Heigh Ho! Heigh Ho! It's off to work we go…" They sang before whistling the tune in time with the dwarves. Riku stared at his best fried in disbelief.

"Since when do you sing?" He asked, smirking.

"I guess we never told you about the musical in Atlantica huh?" He answered before carrying on singing.

"Stop encouraging them!" Riku said, trying to block his ears from the repetitive tune, not exactly the kind of music Riku would usually listen to.

"But it's kinda catchy isn't it?" Goofy asked. Riku simply groaned in annoyance. He heard a chuckle and turned to see Xenia suddenly become more serious, trying to hide her previous expression. Riku turned back to watch the castle getting closer and closer until he looked at the ground for a while. He sighed.

"The sooner we get to that castle, the better."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Xenia replied. He looked at her to see that she was pointing at something ahead of them. He followed her gaze until his eyes rested upon the huge mass of black that was waiting outside the castle.

"HALT!" Doc shouted, suddenly stopping making the dwarves, who had been travelling in single file, topple into each other. The party stared at the sight in front of them. The castle was completely shrouded in black, heartless were crawling all over it and all around it. There was seemingly no end to the creatures who were continuously pouring out of the castle and coming over the horizon. At the front of the huge army stood Nexus and Xenithan, simply grinning at the expressions on everyone's faces. Next to them stood the queen, she still resembled a human, save for the razor sharp claws, the glowing yellow eyes and the dark purple smoke that was emanating from her. Sora got a good look at the army and suddenly Xenithan's words came back to him 'there is an army of heartless headed your way so be prepared, cos we aren't gonna let up.'

"Oh crap."

_**What they need is a talking mouse king to come in a gummi ship...hint hint**_

_**Hope you found it funny and not just ridiculous...ya know...writing this chapter made me realise how little sense Snow White makes...for instance...what the hell happened to the pie she was making?? Did the dwarves chuck it?? Eat it?? Leave it there to go mouldy?? Did they stay with Snow White while they built the glass coffin? Did they keep the cottage clean?? How did they manage to build the glass coffin so quickly?? For that matter where did they get the materials from? They live in the middle of nowhere!! And where the hell did the prince come from...he comes in at the beginning, sings, leaves, then comes back at the end and saves Snow White (that's why i had to take a random stab at where he'd come from in ths chapter)**_

_**Well, see yas next chapter, hopefully it will be sooner xx**_


	21. Darkness Empowered

_**Here we have it everyone, the next chapter which is not the end of the story...there could be like...5 chapters left depending on how much i write  
**_

_**Okay in this one there is prenty of action...written at about midnight whilst watching highlights from the Leeds Festival on TV. Hope you enjoy - i wanted to keep it serious but the situation arose and i had just had to make a joke...sorry...**_

_**Disclaimer: I think we've fuly established that i don't own Kingdom Hearts having mentioned it every chapter...except last...i think i forgot to disclaim..oh well, nothing changed, i still don't own**_

_**MANY THANKS TO SQUARAH WHO CAME UP WITH THE INSULT "DONUT" FOR ME COS I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING**_

_**Scenes inside/around the cottage were imagined using the little dwarves' cottage that i've had for years...of course at one point it got put away in the shed much to my annoyance and when i found it again...half of the little dwarf figurines had gone missing DX**_

**Review Responses**

_**Rose93darkness - Of course Riku would get annoyed**_ _**at singing dwarves...ya know Riku was supposed to be the keyblade master and Sora was only picked by default? (which annoyed me to no end) I thought what it would be like if it was Riku instead of Sora...i could never see Riku getting along with Donald and Goofy..being all happy and taking part in underwater musicals...the game just wouldn't be the same..**_

_**Gogglehead Lover - Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed :D Snow White makes no sense but i love it anyway...especially that scene where the dwarves attack Grumpy and make him wash :P**_

_**Luvablenerd - Thank you again for another nice review, i'm really happy you're loving it...hope this chapter is suspenseful enough for ya...i tried to write some action and i have no idea if it's too short or too long cos i read a story with really long action sequences and al they did was annoy me...**_

_**BlackRogue123 - Oh i love Snow White too...jus ignore logic and you'll be fine :P Ah well...you know Mickey...he's always like one step ahead and knows everything but won't tell ya...hmm...without giving too much away...Mickey doesn't do a lot of saving in this chapter per say...read on and find out :D**_

_**Immortal Fallen Angel - Thanks for your review!! They make me very happy and i'm glad you thought it was funny :D No idea where the prince came from...i think that we're not meant to think into this much detail...like i said, ignore the factual errors and enjoy the story...it's like in Kingdom Hearts how they go without need of sleep/food/drink etc..but we're not meant to think about stuff like that...**_

**Anyaways...TO ALL WHO ARE READING ...no i'm not gonna say anything interesting :P ENJOY...**

_Chapter 21 – Darkness Empowered _

"Yeah you got that right." Riku replied staring open mouthed at the masses of heartless of all shapes and sizes ranging from mere shadows to huge behemoths letting out deafening roars while strong metal chains held them back from charging forward. Sora gulped.

"We can take 'em." Donald said with narrowed eyes and a dark tone as he summoned Save the Queen and got into a fighting stance.

"Hello? We're like outnumbered ten thousand to one here!" Xenia hissed at the duck, gesturing at the army in front of them.

"That's the witch that poisoned Snow White!" Grumpy yelled pointing at the heartless; he rolled up his sleeves with a murderous expression and began to stalk towards the huge army but was held back by Doc. Nexus smirked at the dwarf's anger before directing her attention to Sora.

"I won't give in to the darkness Nexus so why don't you give it up!" The teen shouted angrily at her which only seemed to amuse the nobody.

"Are you sure, maybe there's some way we can persuade you." She clicked her fingers and immediately the heartless queen disappeared in a puff of black and purple smoke before reappearing with a struggling figure within her grasp.

"Get your hands off me!" The man shouted, attempting to pry himself away from the sharpened claws of the queen. She snarled and placed a claw at his throat, drawing a small drop of blood.

"The Prince!" Doc gasped.

"That's the prince?" Riku stared in disbelief at the man who appeared to be wearing a cape, if it were any other situation; he probably would have been laughing by that point.

"We need him to save Snow White." Sora replied.

"That's right, without him you can wave goodbye to your little princess…and your world." Nexus gave an evil smirk before they heard a loud explosion behind them. The party jumped and turned to see a huge cloud of smoke and flame rising from the forest in the distance.

"SNOW WHITE!" The dwarves shouted before running in the opposite direction of the army, back towards their princess who lay sleeping in the glass coffin.

"Well our numbers just went down by seven." Xenia said in annoyance placing her hands on her hips.

"Not quite." A voice came from next to her. She looked down to see Grumpy standing next to her with a look of defiance on his face. "That old witch caused all of this and she's gonna pay." He said angrily. He raised his fists as though about to enter a boxing match while everyone else except Xenia summoned their weapons. Riku turned to an unarmed Xenia.

"You got nothing to fight with?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Oh sorry, I must have left my battle gear at home." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, you're just going to have to rely on your amazing hand to hand combat skills then." He answered back just as sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists but remained silent as she turned to look in front of her. Meanwhile, Sora was looking at Kairi with concern, she sighed as she read his expression easily.

"I'm fighting so there's no point in arguing." She said dismissively, clutching Flowers of Hope in her hand. Sora chuckled.

"Just promise me this."

"Anything."

"Be careful." He said quietly. She smiled and grasped his hand lightly.

"Of course, you as well. Cos if you die, Donald and Goofy are goona cry, then I'm gonna cry, then Riku's gonna cry-"

"Okay Kai I get it." He said cutting her off before turning to look at the dark keyblade glinting in the sun. There was a slight tingling feeling that was running up the arm holding Oblivion, itching for action. He shook the feeling off and thought back to the day he had been sitting on the pier at Destiny Islands, the day it had all started. He smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking?" The red-head next to him asked, bringing Sora out of his memories.

"I think I'd rather take the padded cell right about now." She looked at him curiously for a moment before shaking her head. Sora turned his head to look at their extremely small force, his eyes locked with theirs. He nodded and they nodded back before shouting a battle cry and charging forward towards the wall of heartless. Nexus looked shocked for a moment before summoning a portal, pulling Xenithan, the queen and the prince inside. "NOT AGAIN!" Sora screamed as he swiped the empty space where Nexus had been standing just seconds before. He then decided to take out his rage on the heartless, slashing through them and barely looking at what he was doing. A soldier heartless rose up in front of him and trapped the keyblade with it's sword, Sora merely growled at lashed out with his foot, kicking the heartless so it landed a few feet away. He then lobbed Oblivion so it was spinning through the air, cutting through the soldier like butter and any other heartless that happened to be in its path.

Meanwhile, Xenia had taken to fighting with her fists as best as she could and was actually making some progress. As Riku fought close by, he had to admit she could pack quite a punch but the heartless came in swarms, surrounding them constantly. As another disintegrated in front of the nobody, another leaped from behind, ready to sink its claws into her back. Riku ignored the heartless trying to attack him and ran to Xenia, stabbing the heartless with the tip of Way to Dawn just as she was turning around. It vanished, showering her with the black substance that seemed to make up heartless.

"Thanks!" She shouted breathlessly before swinging her leg around hitting a heartless that was coming up in the other direction, sending it flying the opposite way. She stood for a moment with a proud expression. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Less talk, more fighting!" Riku shouted back over the roars and snarls of the heartless. Soon, a dirt covered Kairi had joined them.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Kairi said with a smile before turning to attack a Large Body heartless, only to have her keyblade repelled by the shield on its front. Instead of attempting to hit its front again, she dove to the side and rolled, slamming her keyblade into its back, effectively pushing the heartless at Riku who finished it off with one swift blow.

"How are the others?" He asked. Kairi frowned for a moment before sparing a glance around the battle field to look for her friends. She spotted Grumpy who was being completely ignored by the larger heartless seeing as they didn't consider the dwarf a threat, so he had taken to attacking the smaller shadow heartless. She saw him punch a shadow in its face before literally jumping on top of it, sending it to the ground.

"Grumpy's fine." She called back to Riku. "As for Sora, Donald and Goofy…they're doing what they do best."

Said teen, duck and dog were attacking the heartless with a barrage of slashing, bashing and casting. Sora quickly made his way to Donald and Goofy before unleashing Trinity Limit. With inhuman speed, Sora hit the heartless with rapid strikes, not giving it time to attack back before the three grouped together and were enveloped in a wall of light that exploded outwards. When it faded, there was a large gap surrounding the three where a group of heartless had been previously standing. Sora glanced at the sky watching the pink orbs floating away for a moment.

"If Xemnas were here he'd be having a field day." He joked before rejoining the battle, performing Rising Sun on some of the soldier heartless while Donald cast Thunder and Goofy attacked with his tornado move, obliterating the dark creatures easily. As his eyes grew darker once more, Sora's power grew, fighting like he had done in Radiant Garden but he was too involved in the fight to notice. After a while he found he was enjoying himself, laughing as Oblivion hacked away at the heartless.

That was until a giant foot stomped down a few inches away from Sora, causing a shockwave through the earth. The teen took a few steps backwards and found himself face to face with a behemoth. It roared, baring its huge teeth that were too close for comfort. Sora nearly dropped Oblivion in fright before changing his expression to that of determination, gripping his keyblade tighter. Thinking back to when he had to defeat some of these at The End of the World, he remembered that its horn was its weak spot. He then literally chucked Oblivion at the monster's head, distracting it while he climbed up on its back. As soon as he was standing, Sora summoned Oblivion and ran towards the behemoth's head. Just as he was approaching the horn, he felt a slight tingling sensation in the hand that wasn't holding Oblivion. Sora looked down in confusion before Ultima appeared in a flash of light. Sora smiled and let out a laugh at being able to call upon a different keyblade until he saw stands of black snaking around the keyblade's handle, soon, instead of the bright blue Sora was used to, Ultima now shined as black as Oblivion. "No…" He said quietly staring at the keyblade, almost forgetting that he was standing on a giant heartless' back. When he returned to the present, the behemoth had begun to shoot small meteors out of its horn and he couldn't move fast enough to stop the one that had been headed straight towards him. Sora yelled in pain as it hit him in the back, making him fall to his knees. "You're gonna pay for that." He said darkly, eyes narrowing and growing black as he lifted Oblivion and Ultima into the air, smashing them down hard on the behemoth's horn. The heartless roared in pain, rearing up on its hind legs causing Sora to fall off, he landed on the ground, wind knocked out of him. Gasping, he just managed to roll out of the way as the giant beast's feet came crashing down once more upon the already scarred earth where Sora had been moments before. The behemoth swung its head round only to meet Ultima and Oblivion that Sora was guarding himself with. Growling angrily, the behemoth raised itself once more, attempting to crush the teen. Sora dodged out of the way again, rolling underneath the heartless. He really needed to get up on top of its back but he doubted the distraction trick would work again. As the behemoth was momentarily confused, Ultima and Oblivion buzzed with a dark energy, everything went black for a moment. When the light retuned, Sora found himself on the back of the behemoth.

"woa…" He said breathlessly. Concentrating on that power again, Sora shifted to the behemoth's head without even moving. He let out a delighted laugh before gripping the two keyblades and smashing them into the horn with more force than last time. The behemoth let out one more roar before falling to the ground, defeated until all that was left was the pink heart floating upwards until out of sight. "Right, one down, about ten more to go." He said, trying to count how many more of the huge creatures were left.

By now, Xenia was tired and her knuckles were sore and bleeding from having to use her fists more than she had ever done in her life. She hissed in pain as she clenched and unclenched her fingers.

"Oh well, at least I'll have an amazing right hook."

"This is no time to make jokes." Riku shouted sternly at her. She, Riku and Kairi had been fighting close together for a while now, working as a team to take down the heartless. Suddenly, there was a pained scream behind them, Xenia turned around to see Kairi fall to the floor with deep scratches on her back.

"Kairi!" The blonde ran up to her fallen friend and kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine." She said wincing. Xenia helped Kairi to he feet as she leaned on the nobody for support. "I don't think we're gonna get out of this one." She said sadly.

"Oh come on, don't talk like that." Kairi gasped as she noticed a couple of soldiers coming down upon them. Xenia pushed her to the floor, guarding Kairi with herself. She was bracing herself for pain but there was a sudden flash of back and the soldiers were killed in one strike. Whatever had saved them cast a cure spell, healing the wounds on her knuckles and Kairi's back instantly but when Xenia looked up, there was no one there. "What the hell..?" She stared with a confused expression, Riku and the others were too far away to have done it. That is when she spotted the black dot zipping in and out of the heartless, only stopping to kill them. She could only stare as whatever it was obliterated the heartless as if they were made of paper.

Riku was also looking as it disappeared in a flash only to reappear somewhere else, he didn't notice the large body coming up behind him until the black shape headed straight passed him and destroyed it with one swipe. Riku turned his head quickly to see his best friend standing holding two black keyblades that matched his eyes.

"Be more careful next time." Sora smiled his usual, cheerful smile before disappearing again. Riku could only stare dumbfounded before his expression became that of concern.

"Oh Sora…you better get back to the light before it's too late." He followed his best friend as best as he could which was hard considering Sora kept teleporting all over the place. After a few moments of running trying to catch up with the young keyblade master, Riku had to stop suddenly, skidding and nearly falling over. "Not again…" He said exasperatedly as a glowing force field shot up from the ground, stopping him form getting anywhere near Sora or the castle. "XENIA!" He basically screamed at the eighteen year old. She wheeled around to stare at Riku. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" She ran towards him.

"No need to scream." Riku ignored her comment.

"Can you use that funny blue thing again?" Xenia nodded before searching for the scanner in her pockets, it wasn't long before she got upset.

"It's gone! Where the hell has it gone?" Sadness quickly turning into anger.

"You lost it?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Well I didn't mean to!" She shot back but became silent as soon as she noticed something. The heartless were no longer attacking; instead, they had begun to march towards the castle. Riku saw Donald hit one with thunder, it didn't even fight back.

As the heartless approached the force field, they walked through it as though it weren't even there. That was when Riku noticed that the barrier in front of them was surrounding the castle.

"No no no no no no…" He trailed off staring at the castle.

"What?" Xenia asked with a look of concern.

"Sora's on the other side of that thing, he's trapped." The heartless had stopped moving, only a few thousand and the behemoths were left on their side of the force field. Then, as if nothing had happened, the heartless continued their attack. Xenia sighed, getting ready to fight again.

"Kairi was right, we're gonna need a Miracle to get out of this one.

"Did I hear someone say Miracle?" A warm and friendly voice suddenly asked. Riku and Xenia looked around with bewildered expressions before they saw three lights coming towards them, one red, one green and the other blue. In a sparkle of colours, the three good fairies appeared in front of the two with smiles on their faces. Fauna was once again holding the small blue kitten. She placed Miracle on the ground, the kitten sniffed it curiously before sitting down and meowing.

"Go on dear; show them what you can do." Fauna knelt down and patted Miracle on the head. Standing up, she took a few steps backwards. "Give him some room please." She asked Riku and Xenia nicely. Not knowing what the hell was going on; the two simply complied and gave the kitten some space. As soon as they stood still, Miracle began to grow. As he did, the blue fur became thicker, the claws became longer and the teeth sharper until suddenly, standing in front of them was a huge tiger-like animal. Miracle gave an almighty roar before charging at the force field, slashing at it with his claws.

"Where did you come from?" Riku asked in disbelief. Flora smiled and pointed behind them at the gummi ship that was resting on the ground. He noticed that Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Grumpy looked worn out as they leant against the side of the ship. It was King Mickey. Yen Sid was there too, the king attacked the regular heartless while the old wizard brought down the behemoths using blasts of magic. Suddenly, a behemoth appeared in front of them, roaring in fury. On instinct, Riku summoned Way to Dawn but Merryweather held him back.

"Let us deal with this one." She said, eyes narrowing at the heartless. The three good fairies stood in a line and pointed their wands, sending out three jets of magic at the huge creature which roared once more. The behemoth then did the exact opposite of what Miracle had done before, it got smaller, and smaller and smaller until it was no bigger than a puppy. "Serves you right for being evil." Merryweather huffed at the small behemoth that could now only let out a kind of squeak.

"Aww, it's kinda cute." Fauna said.

"We're not keeping it." Flora said dismissively, which Fauna either didn't hear, or ignored.

"I think I'll call him MiniMoth." She said patting the creature on the head. Riku shook his head at the fairies before looking over at Mickey who appeared to have just finished off the last heartless in a big, flashy display of magic. Leaving the fairies, 'MiniMoth' and Miracle who was still clawing at the force field, slowly making tears in it, Riku ran towards the king who was standing near the gummi ship, Xenia followed him.

"Where's Sora?" Mickey asked.

"On the other side of that." Riku said pointing at the force field. "We have to help him before the darkness takes over completely."

"What?" Kairi asked walking towards them from the gummi ship, concern written all over her face.

"He's doing all this crazy dark stuff, and what's the betting Nexus and Xenithan are in that castle with the prince?" Xenia replied. A sudden Roar from behind them made Riku and Mickey call upon their keyblades but they sighed in relief when they turned round to see Miracle bounding up to them happily.

"What the..?" Kairi asked with a bewildered expression. Riku looked past the giant blue tiger to see a large hole in the force field. The edges were jagged and there were several claw marks around the gap. Riku smiled.

"Good job Miracle!" He shouted happily, scratching the blue kitten behind his ear before darting off in the direction of the hole.

"Riku wait!" Kairi shouted to him but he wasn't listening. Mickey, Donald and Goofy followed close behind. She wanted to chase them but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight, her limbs were aching terribly and she doubted she even had the strength to hold the keyblade let alone fight with it. The red-head dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile, Grumpy was eying Yen Sid suspiciously.

"Is that wizard on our side?"

"Yes Grumpy, he is." Kairi sighed, staring after her friends as they had gone running off. The group waiting by the gummi ship were soon joined by the three fairies, Fauna tugging 'MiniMoth' around on a lead she had made. Miracle ran over to her, steadily getting smaller until he was his regular size again.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Grumpy crossed his arms, eying up the brightly coloured fairies.

"We're Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. We're the three good fairies." Flora answered warmly.

"Fairies? Hmph." The dwarf replied. Kairi continued to stare at the castle where heartless still lingered.

"Come on Kairi, we need to help the other dwarves with the forest." Xenia said putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"But…" Xenia cut her off.

"Sora will be fine, The King, Riku, Donald _and_ Goofy are there to help."

"Do not worry Princess, the keyblade master will not fall today, we must save this world before we can save him." Yen Sid spoke in his usual mysterious tone.

"Oh you're doing an excellent job of cheering her up." Xenia said crossing her arms at the old wizard. Yen Sid ignored her and calmly waved his hands, next thing Xenia knew, their party, including the gummi ship, were now by the edge of the forest, or at least, what remained of the forest. The large trees that once stood tall were now reduced to blackened stumps; the forest floor was scorched and burned. Xenia spotted the smoking remains of the cute little dwarves' cottage. The whole place had been burnt to a wasteland.

"No…" She said sadly. Meanwhile, Kairi had walked up to the glass coffin where Snow White remained sleeping peacefully; completely unaware of what had happened. The other six dwarves were also gathered around the coffin, protecting it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"We managed to keep the fire away from her." Happy said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Doc was nearby comforting Dopey who had his head buried in the sleeves of his bright green coat. Grumpy rushed forward and joined his friends around the coffin while Kairi turned back round to face Yen Sid.

"Please, can't you do anything?" She pleaded.

"That would be messing with world order." Kairi was about to answer back but Xenia stopped her. Kairi stared at the nobody curiously. Xenia smirked and winked back.

"I guess Merlin was right about you." Xenia sighed. This perked Yen Sid's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"All talk and no action." Xenia chuckled inwardly as Yen Sid rolled up his sleeves once more, face turning red.

"I'll show that old donut…" He grumbled before strolling up to the three fairies. "Ready ladies?" In response, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather smiled and got out their wands along with Yen Sid. The three fairies disappeared in coloured sparkles, morphing into their smaller forms. They flew upwards and began to trail magic, letting it fall over the dead forest. As soon as the sparkles rested on the ground, new grass and plants began to sprout of the ground, rapidly growing. Kairi smiled ran up to the old wizard.

"Thank you so much!" She said hugging him from the side. Surprised, Yen Sid lost his concentration and what was left of the second floor of the dwarves' cottage fell down.

"Careful! That's our home there." Grumpy complained while the other dwarves stared at the magic in awe. Kairi let go of the wizard.

"Sorry." She said before making her way back to Xenia.

"I think Yen Sid and the fairies are about to become very popular." Xenia chuckled at the dwarf named Sleepy who was rubbing his eyes to check he wasn't dreaming.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the boys to retrieve the prince and then we can leave." As Xenia said this, Kairi couldn't help but feel a pang of worry for Sora and the others.

"I hope they're okay."

Meanwhile… (Rewind a bit)

As soon as Riku stepped through the hole, he noticed something. There were only a few heartless left, all of which were being destroyed by Sora who was still moving as though he had eaten jet fuel for breakfast.

"SORA!" He shouted but the teen ignored him until all of the heartless were gone, as the last one disappeared into black smoke, Sora turned back to look at Riku. Said boy gasped at his friend's appearance, Sora didn't have a scratch on him, this of course was a good thing, but Riku couldn't help but wonder how his best friend had killed thousands of heartless and come out of it unscathed, he didn't even appear to look tired. Sora stared at Riku with black eyes.

"Nexus and Xenithan are inside with the prince." He said darkly before turning to run towards the castle entrance.

"Sora wait!" Riku called but to no avail.

"How long has he been like that?" Mickey asked.

"Since before you arrived." Mickey frowned.

"Your Majesty, what's happening to him?"

"Exactly what we feared." Before Riku could question further, Donald and Goofy ran past them, weapons at the ready.

"Come one guys, we gotta help Sora." Goofy called, gesturing for them to follow. So Riku and Mickey ran into the castle where they were confronted by a series of lavishly decorated hallways and doors to choose from.

"Which way now?" Donald asked, looking around the huge entrance hall.

"We'll have to split up." King Mickey replied. As soon as the mouse said this, the court wizard and royal knight nodded and ran in opposite directions, Goofy taking a door on the left while Donald ran to the right.

"Guess we're heading up then." Riku said before he and Mickey ran up the huge staircase.

Meanwhile…

All Sora could think about was reaching the two nobodies that had caused them so much trouble and finish them off once and for all. He wasn't sure if it was rage was fuelling him or this new power that had appeared while he had been fighting the behemoth. He ran through the castle halls as if being pulled to the nobodies' location by an invisible wire.

It wasn't long before he burst through a door into a large room decorated similarly to the rest of the castle. But that's not what caught the keyblade master's attention; it was Nexus and Xenithan staring at him in shock. Xenithan's face quickly turned to anger as he turned towards Nexus.

"Yep, no chance he would make it through the army of heartless." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm while he crossed his arms. Nexus rolled her eyes before narrowing them. The queen stood a little way away, still keeping a tight grip on the prince she so wanted to kill but couldn't because Nexus wouldn't let her, not yet anyway. Nexus strolled forward casually, hiding her previous shock at seeing Sora. The boy in question gripped Ultima and Oblivion tighter, ready to lash out.

"I see you've made it then so how about this, you come quietly or the prince and the rest of this world die." Sora however, was in no mood to make deals with the enemy, let alone actually agree to go with them. He aimed Oblivion at Nexus threateningly although his eyes had returned to a deep blue. She looked at the tip of Oblivion before locking her gaze with Sora's who quickly turned his eyes away from hers, not about to let himself get knocked out again. "Well, so much for that idea, guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She sighed before clicking her fingers once more, at this gesture the queen stepped forward, leaving the prince tied up with strands of darkness. She got on all fours and pounced. Slightly surprised by her fast move, Sora was caught off guard and was forced backwards, only to have his head hit something that sent a sharp, stinging pain through him. He leapt up to see one of their force fields separating himself from the only exit.

"Great." He mumbled before dashing forward at the queen, delivering a strong blow with both of his keyblades. The queen barely faltered, lashing back out with her razor claws, drawing deep scratches on his exposed arms. Sora winced as blood began to well up and hit her with Ultima and Oblivion in rapid succession, knocking the queen back constantly as she struggled to land a blow on the keyblade master. When he was finished, the queen was snarling and staring daggers with her golden eyes at Sora who had both of the keyblades pointed at her. He muttered "fire" before a huge, black fireball shot out and hit the queen squarely in the chest. She screamed out in pain as the dark fire burnt but she refused to give up. Using the last of the darkness that she had been given ever since her heart was opened, she gathered a black, swirling smoke that curled around her fingers. Sora stared at her for a moment, bracing himself for whatever the queen was going to do next. She shot out the huge mass which immediately engulfed Sora, strands wrapping around him like snakes getting tighter until he could barely breathe. He dropped Ultima and Oblivion, the two uselessly clattering to the floor, Sora soon following after. His dark eyes flickered yellow for a moment before they returned back to being black, the darkness around him dissipating. He kneeled on the floor breathing heavily for a moment before grasping the handles of the two black keyblades and slowly getting to his feet. In one swift move he disappeared, reappearing behind Nexus and stabbing her in the back. She gasped and fell to her knees, but soon she began laughing.

"Your princess already tried that; don't ever think I will die that easily." Sora growled and stabbed her with the other keyblade, Nexus winced for a moment before smirking again.

"I think we did our job a bit too well don't you think?" She gasped. Taking advantage of Sora's temporary confusion, she whipped around and stabbed him in the thigh with the dagger she had been using earlier. The teen yelled and jumped backwards, but instead of falling, Sora only appeared to get angrier. He ripped Oblivion and Ultima from Nexus' back earning a sharp cry but apart from that she appeared to be completely unharmed. She stood up grinning which soon faded when she heard someone calling Sora on the other side of the door attempting to bash their way in.

"Damn." Nexus cursed at herself for letting the darkness within Sora get more powerful than she had intended, the nobody wanted to get Sora but she wasn't stupid, she knew now that she'd have to attack Sora's heart in a different manner. She smirked inwardly, knowing every one of Sora's memories and feelings had its advantages.

"Xenithan, we're leaving."

"What?" He shouted staring at her incredulously.

"Now." Her voice held no emotion as she ran towards the other nobody, pulling him inside a portal before Sora had a chance to attack. He yelled in frustration, banging his fists on the floor. The force field disappeared and Riku literally fell through the door, grasping onto the handle for support. Sora's darkened eyes looked for a moment before he shifted from his position on the floor to right in front of whoever had just came in, holding Ultima up against his neck. It took Sora about a second to realise his mistake as recognition flooded his expresson, he immediately banished the two keyblades and walked away from Riku who was looking at him with a shocked expression. Riku could see his eyes slowly get lighter, returned to their usual sky blue hue. As they did, Sora's legs trembled beneath him, fatigue catching up with him fast. Soon, he pitched forward, not even having enough strength to stand anymore.

"Sora!" Riku rushed to where his friend had fallen, turning him over to see Sora who had tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Riku, I don't know what came over me…there was just power…so much power." He choked out, still shaking slighty.

"Shh it's okay, just rest now." Riku said comforting his friend as best as he could. Sora complied, letting his eyes fall shut so he could finally be at peace from the darkness.

_**So yeah what d'ya think??**_ ** LET ME KNOW, I WANT TO KNOW, I HAVE TO KNOW !!  
What will happen next?? Will Snow White be saved? Will Sora wake up in time to see the mushy part? Will Riku be able to carry Sora all the way back to the forest? Will Ansem overdose on ice cream? What happened to the woodland creatures?? - find out in the next chapter of this thrilling yeah right adventure full of action, adventure, suspense, mushy stuff, comedy, ridiculous comedy that isn't funny at all!! **- okay i think i'm overdoing it :P see ya'll next chapter bye bye!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	22. The Kiss of Life

_**HELLO!! To answer your question, no i didn't die...**_

_**My humblest apologies for making you guys wait ages for this chapter, i was suffering what I like to call 'creative meltdown' caused by a combination of being back in school and therefore having to put up with work and being tempted by other fanfics...just can't resisit reading a good ol' story XD**_

_**Again, i apologise and to make up for it, i will try my best to have the next chapter (which i haven't thought of a title for yet) up by like sometime next week - hopefully by Halloween - because its half term!! wahoo...**_

_**Okay this chapter is a little more light-hearted (we all know the story of snow white), only a tiny bit of fighting, hopefully some comedy that you guys will find funny - it's not as long as the last chapter, purely because less happens here but we are nearing the end of this tale (wipes away a tear) - perhaps only three of four chapters left, something like that depending on how much i end up writing...the ending promises to be explosive, full of action, hopefully not anti-climatic...oh well...that's what sequels are for hinthint...**_

_**I wrote this chapter fully awake this time and with no strange music like the ever lovely song "I like you so much better when you're naked" (i was being sarcastic) playing in the background.**_

_**OH MY GOSH I CAN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO SHUT UP - my and lots of friends are going to The Midlands Expo Convention in Telford in February!! We really wanted to go to the one in London so we could meet Greg Grunberg and stroke Prince Caspian's hair but it was too expensive to get there DX - so instead we're heading to Telford and we're all dressing up, think i'm going as Sora again...  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy...i just do this because it's fun and very satisfying to know that someone, somewhere is reading this and is enjoying it...please review xx**_

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**_Gogglehead Lover - Thank you very much :D I'm really glad you enjoyed last chapter...you'll find out in this chapter (it's not very original)...as for the prince...Riku does actually just leave him there tied up :P - sorry for not updating faster, i've got a week off now so it may be easier...although i have to do all this crap to do with university...urgh..._**

**_Luvablenerd - Many thanks!! Xie! Xie! - sorry again for not being quicker, it took me ages to start writing it...i'm really happy you enjoyed it and i love all of your positve reviews, keep em' coming, I LOVE THEM XD Look below the review responses, i'll tell you the tale of ice cream..._**

**_Ma-Chama - Thanks for your review, happy to know you're enjoying this story...as for that fanfic, it sounds kinda familiar, i may have already read it, something's telling me i have...hmm...i'll have to check it out, i'll probably just read it again anyway. And the spelling, someone's pointed this out before and it's because i'm British so i spell organisation and realise with an s and not a z..._**

**_Rose93Darkness - Thanks for reviewing, the darkness will be back again to kick some more ass...whether that ass is heartless, nobody or human is yet to be revealed o.O (probably in next chapter)_**

**_Immortal Fallen Angel - He has hasn't he?? Well...not Norman Bates kind of psycho (that really famous seen in the shower is terrible!!) - we're studying horror fims in media, GO RINGU!! Thanks for your nice review...and don't worry, Sora won't hurt Riku...yet...(chuckles evilly - i do that a lot)_**

**_RikuLover211 - Thank you, i'm never good with mushy stuff although i stick subtle hints in at various places..like they do in the games e.g. the paopu drawing on the wall but they never actaully say anything, prepare for the ending of Snow White in this chapter (my version of it) and the cute parts that go with it..._**

_**I really don't seem to be able to shut up this chapter...  
THE TALE OF THE ICE CREAM  
Me and my friends decided that life was simply not worth living unless we got to try the infamous sea salt ice cream, probably the most disgusting sounding ice cream i know, yet said to be delicious. So, we gathered the ingredients needed to make this sweet treat (recipe cam from the internet) unfortunately when we bought the ingredients there was no blue food colouring, so we had to settle with green whch created ice cream that looked like play-dough XD Had some trouble getting the custard to thicken so we took a chance and put cornflour in it, worked like a charm...So anyway, the bright green goo actually turned into ice cream!! I don't think we put enough salt into it...first it tasted like nothing, then salt, then vanilla, then finall egg...it was rather strange. Our conclusion, sea salt ice cream is an acquired taste...THE END.**_

_**"On with the show!" - Slim, A Bugs Life  
**_

Chapter 22 – The kiss of Life

After Sora had fallen asleep it didn't take Riku long to spot the dark stain on his friend's leg that was slowly spreading. He put his fingers to the mark only to have them come back covered in the crimson substance that sent a pang of worry and fear running through him. Cursing to himself, Riku searched around in his pockets for any potions but he had used all of his supply up during the battle. He checked the red pouches on Sora's magical trousers but they were empty too.

"Dammit." He said angrily, shifting his gaze around the room until his eyes landed on the prince who was still tied up with the black strands of darkness. Riku smirked inwardly, getting up and making his way over to the gagged prince. Ignoring the muffled protests, he reached out, manoeuvred him so he was lying on his front and tore a long strip from the man's cape before going back to Sora without a second glance at the prince. Riku then wrapped the piece of soft, red material around the stab wound on Sora's leg, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. Lifting up his best friend in his arms, Riku rushed back out of the room, completely ignoring the still bound prince who was struggling to get up, letting out cries for help.

As soon as he made it out of the door which Riku had nearly blown off it's hinges trying to get inside, he was greeted by one of the generic-looking corridors that were of abundance in this castle, he looked in both directions for a moment before deciding that he had taken a right turn into the room, so he should be able to get out by going left. He rushed down the lushly decorated halls, only to meet another one in exactly the same style, Riku let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on," he groaned, looking both ways before randomly picking one of the possible routes, hoping that he would hear the voices of the king, Donald and Goofy every time he turned a corner. Riku cried out in triumph when he found a staircase, immediately heading back to the ground floor where, hopefully, he would be able to get out of that place. He made sure he had a firm hold of Sora before making his way down, trying to not jostle his friend around too much and not to fall over in the process. After he had reached the bottom, Riku found himself in yet another hallway; however he could see through the massive windows that decorated one of the high walls that he was getting closer to ground level. Riku turned his gaze sharply from the window to the corridor when he heard the familiar sound of something arising out of the darkness. He looked down to see a black pool at his feet, swirling as claws inched their way out, followed by black arms. Riku jumped back, ready to summon Way To Dawn before realising he couldn't whilst holding Sora. Trying to be as careful as possible, the teen moved Sora around so he was over his left shoulder, giving Riku free use of his right arm. Dodging the claws that came flying his way, Riku called upon his keyblade and began to attack but the added weight of the keyblade master was slowing him down, making it easier for the neo-shadows to get passed his defences. He gasped in pain when a heartless raked their claws across the arm that was keeping Sora in place, drawing blood in thin lines that stretched from his elbow to his wrist. The sudden pain made him lose his grip on Sora who slid off his shoulder, landing on the floor with a dull thud. As soon as he hit the plush carpet, the heartless pounced, using every ounce of strength they had trying to reach the boy who teetered on the edge of darkness. "NO!" Riku yelled before attacking with a new vigour, desperately trying to keep them away from his defenceless friend. He turned sharply when he heard hurried footsteps coming up behind him, raising Way To Dawn to meet whatever was there, only to come face to face with the Royal Knight. He breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing slightly, "Goofy…" he smiled before springing into action once more, getting rid of the few heartless that were left.

"Is he okay?" Goofy asked, bending down next to the knocked out Sora.

"We need to find Donald." Riku answered.

"Gawsh if only the three good fairies were here."

"You rang?" Chirped the friendly voice of Fauna, well, the small green ball floating along next to the red and blue ones.

"How do you do that?" Riku asked with a bewildered expression on his face as the three good fairies poofed into existence and gathered around Sora. "It's the clothes isn't it?"

"We told you we could sense our magic anywhere." Flora answered happily.

"So can ya heal him?" Goofy asked. A frown appeared on Flora's face.

"I'm sorry dears, but…" Flora was cut off when the group heard a pained groan coming from the previously unconscious boy. Riku rushed over so he was kneeling next to Sora while Goofy lifted his head into his lap. Sora's face twisted into a grimace as shooting pains ran from where he had been stabbed while the rest of him was too tired to even contemplate moving. He looked up at Goofy and Riku's concerned expressions, wondering how he had come to be there lying on the floor when the last he clearly remembered was entering the castle. He shivered as his thoughts drifted back to what had happened during the battle and the fight with the queen, everything had happened so quickly, he had nearly lost control and was powerless to do anything about it. His head felt like it was going to split open, it hurt like it had on Destiny Islands when the nobodies had been invading his mind.

"Guys?" He managed to get out, voice barely audible as he attempted to reach up with his hand, soon failing and letting it fall by his side, only to have it snatched up again by Riku. Said teen turned away and cursed once more when he saw that the three fairies had disappeared, leaving only a trail of sparkles while Sora, himself and Goofy were left alone in the corridor without anything to heal themselves with.

"Oww." Was all the brunette had to say before he became silent again. Riku couldn't help but chuckle, despite the fact that their chance for help had just flown off. He noticed that the blood had seeped through the makeshift bandage and was slowly dripping onto the carpet of the hallway. With renewed worry, Riku shifted Sora so his was in his arms once more, stood up and continued with his search to find the court magician, closely followed by Goofy. "Riku?"

"Hmm?" Was the teen's reply.

"I feel kinda dizzy." As he said this Sora's eyes drifted in and out of focus, Riku wondered if it was from the fall, the blood loss or a combination of the two.

"It'll be okay; as soon as we find Donald everything will be okay." Riku said reassuring himself just as much he was reassuring Sora. The teen picked up his pace, glancing around everywhere in search of their friends while Goofy had placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, he was slowly slipping out of consciousness, unable to fight the darkness that threatened to consume him. It was when Riku felt blood that was not his own cover his arm when he heard the familiar wailing that he had never been so happy to hear before. Riku rounded a corner to be confronted by a peculiar sight. It seemed to be Donald being held up in the air by three small orbs of colour, red, green and blue to be exact. The blue appeared to be holding the collar of his coat while the other two had his tail feathers, together they had the duck zooming towards them down the hallway at a fast pace.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Donald screeched waggling his webbed feet and arms around, trying to dislodge the fairies. Goofy tried to hide a laugh at his friend while Riku stood there open-mouthed. With an undignified 'plop', Donald was dropped on the floor in front of them. He sat rubbing his feathers for a moment before noticing Goofy, Riku, Sora and the blood that was covering the two humans. Quickly scrabbling to his feet, Donald rushed over to them, casting curaga as he did. Riku sighed in relief when he felt the warm, green glow flowing through them and saw that Sora's breathing had become even and a lot more relaxed. Yet, the brunette failed to wake up, slumbering in his friend's arms. Riku put him down for a moment and untied the bandage that had been around his thigh, happy that there was no longer a wound, Riku directed his gaze to his arm. There was nothing left except for dried blood while the scratches themselves had faded into nothing more than angry red marks.

"Thank you cure spell." Riku said under his breath before looking down at Sora whose pained grimace had now turned into relaxation and peacefulness.

"Guess you're gonna have to carry him back?" Donald asked Riku.

"Hey I lugged him through most of this damn maze of a castle…whilst having to fight heartless!"

"Do ya know what happened to him?" Goofy asked. Riku shook his head.

"There was something blocking the door, when I got in they were gone…" Riku trailed off, not wanting to mention the fact that Sora had nearly attacked him or that menacing look that had been present in the young keyblade master's dark eyes.

"What about the prince?" Riku stared for a moment before groaning, letting his head hang down, he'd completely forgotten to get the prince in his rush to help Sora.

"He's still in that room…tied up." He mumbled and quickly added "I'm not gonna go get him" before anyone could ask him to do the honours. To further emphasise his point, Riku plopped down on the floor next to Sora, Donald and Goofy following suit so only the three fairies (who by now had poofed back to their normal size) were standing. Flora was about to step forward and tell them to find that prince when two more figures came around the corner, one small and one human-sized. It was the king and the now untied prince.

"This is no time for a break fellas, we got a princess of heart to save." Riku was about to open his mouth but thought better of it, standing up on sore limbs before reaching down again to pick Sora up. "Is he okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, the lazy bum is sleeping." Riku thought about telling them about the growing darkness inside his friend, the fear he had felt when had gone for him, Riku was sure that if he had come any sooner, he might not have been standing there right now. The group made their way out of the castle at an agonizingly slow pace until Goofy had offered to carry Sora, giving Riku's muscles a rest. The prince easily led them out of the castle and into the grounds, or at least, what remained of the grounds. The battle had left the gardens scorched, places still smoking where a crimson jazz would have used fire balls and some places literally flattened where a behemoth once stood. Avoiding the rubble, the group made their way towards the force field that still stood, strong as ever. Riku hoped that they wouldn't have to encounter another one of them because they were damn near impossible to get through, unless you had a scanner and a keyblade or a giant blue tiger handy. Riku silently thanked Miracle and the three fairies once more as he walked through the gap in the force field, careful to make sure that neither him nor Sora brushed up against the barrier so as to avoid being shocked.

As soon as they faced the long walk back to the forest where Kairi and the others were waiting, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather produced three spurts of magic from their wands, forming a comfortable, floating stretcher.

"We'll be sure to tell the others that you're on your way." Fauna said brightly before the three went back into their small forms, flying towards the forest until they were no more than tiny specs of colour in the distance. Riku looked up at the sunny blue sky with a frown; he had a feeling that this was only the calm before the storm. Goofy unloaded Sora onto the magical stretcher which conveniently floated alongside them without the need to be pushed. The younger teen rolled over onto his side and snuggled into the soft pillow that was supporting his head.

"At least one of us is having a good time." Riku added sarcastically.

"Riku, what happened in that room?" Mickey asked in a serious tone.

"I already said, I don't know, you'll just have to ask Sora when he decides to wake up." Mickey got the feeling that Riku was hiding something from him and that something wasn't anything good. Determined to find out, Mickey pried further.

"There was blood in that room, and the destroyed furniture points towards there being a struggle."

"When I got there Sora had been stabbed, but Donald healed him." The king sighed, he knew that they would have to hurry and defeat Nexus and Xenithan before they were successful in their plans of consuming Sora with the darkness.

The rest of the journey was played out in silence until the gummi ship came into view, growing bigger from a small dot to the ship that was now towering over everyone. The dwarves were gathered around the glass coffin, waiting patiently while Xenia was leaning against the gummi ship with her arms crossed and a bored expression, staring off into space. Yen Sid was proudly observing the now restored forest, taking note of the pleasant singing of the birds, the quite rustling of the tress while all manner of woodland creatures frolicked about like nothing had ever happened. Kairi meanwhile was pacing anxiously, biting her thumb nail until she saw the groups return at which point she rushed over to Sora's side, completely ignoring the others.

"Is he okay?" She asked; worry filling her.

"He's fine, just sleeping." Donald answered.

As Xenia watched she couldn't help but snigger at the corniness of it all, it was like the macho men returning home from the battle all brave and noble while the girls swooned all over them, except one of the girls was in a magical coma and she herself technically couldn't feel any emotions let alone swoon, plus the fact that three of the 'men' were actually a duck, a dog and a mouse. She laughed to herself when she saw a mental mage of them walking in slow motion.

Sora continued to rest peacefully on the stretcher despite Kairi insisting on checking him over for anything that could be wrong. The dwarves looked upon the prince with awe and wonder whilst Riku merely rolled his eyes, _some prince, didn't even do any fighting_. They then proceeded to gently lift of the glass top from Snow White's resting place, careful not to drop it or let it touch her or the flowers that surrounded her at all.

"Here comes the mushy part." Xenia whispered to no one in particular. Donald shook Sora's shoulders, urging his friend to wake up. As the teen opened his eyes Donald said,

"come on, this is the reason we came here, you don't wanna miss it!" Sora yawned and stretched before sitting up and looking at the scene that was laid out in front of him. The dwarves and the three good fairies stood with sappy grins on their faces, Fauna hugging Miracle close to her chest whilst trying her best not to start crying at the seemingly happy ending. Yen Sid was staring with indifference, as was Riku and Xenia. As the prince leaned over and gave Snow White the kiss of life, a faint pink tinge found its way onto Sora's cheeks. Donald noticed this, nudging Goofy in the side, grabbing his attention before pointing towards their friend, sniggering slightly while Goofy held a hand over his mouth, attempting to hide his chuckle.

A few moments after the prince pulled away, the colour returned to Snow White's features as she opened her eyes and began to sit up. As soon as she did the dwarves went crazy, throwing their hats up in the air and hugging each other with tears of happiness in their eyes and seven loud 'hoorays!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy also jumped in the air in triumph, letting out cries of happiness, even Yen Sid, Riku and Xenia all began to smile at the scene before them. Fauna had broken down into tears and was sobbing into Flora's shoulder who patted her on the back comfortingly. Sora, too tired to get up and dance about, simply raised his arms in the air shouting 'yeah!' He locked eyes with Kairi for a moment before looking away quickly with a small grin on his face. She too was smiling, which was due to both the happiness they were all feeling and the fact that perhaps somewhere, deep down, she understood a part of the riddle.

Sora let out another 'whoop' along with everyone else when the prince lifted Snow White off the soft, white bedding and into his arms, the both of them smiling. It was a perfect fairytale ending, with the prince and princess deeply in love riding off into the sunset. Well, it would have been if the prince had his tall, beautiful horse that he would usually ride in on. He stood staring for a moment, wondering if he would have to carry the princess back to his castle before his gaze landing on the floating stretcher. Realising what the prince was getting at, Sora smiled and hopped off the stretcher, leaning on Riku for support.

"Thank you." The prince said smiling, lowering Snow White onto the stretcher. Sora laughed.

"No problem." The happiness on his face was genuine, Riku hoped that it would stay that way and the darkness would leave his friend alone for once.

"For everything, for saving our kingdom, my queen and myself." The prince said bowing to the group whilst Snow White whispered something to Kairi which caused her to smile once more before he sat on the stretcher next to his new found queen. The two headed off, albeit a little bit slower than they would if they were on a horse, into the sunset together at last. They were helped along with a fireworks display courtesy of all of the magicians in the group, sending an array of different colours of sparkles that were somehow lighting up the sky, even though it was still light.

"A little unconventional, but a good ending." Sora said tapping his chin thoughtfully, smiling up at Riku.

"Yeah…how well do those two actually know each other?" Riku wondered before one of the dwarves looked up form where he had been standing by Riku's legs.

"She used to sing to use about him, about how he would come get her and take her away to a far off kingdom to be queen." Bashful answered, fiddling with his long white beard as his face turned red.

"She's happy, that's what matters." Happy added, walking over from where the other dwarves were gathered, still cheering, Dopey still doing a funny dance that was making Grumpy fall over laughing.

"Yeah but…" Riku started but he was cut off by Xenia.

"Hey, you can't question love, that's why it's love." She smiled for a moment but it soon disappeared when she heard a voice behind her that she did not want to hear. Ever again.

"And what would you know about love?" Nexus' cold cruel voice put in.

"YOU!" Sora, Riku and Xenia shouted all at once. Sora and Riku immediately called upon their keyblades, charging towards the silver-haired nobody while Mickey, Donald and Goofy made sure no one would try to get near the prince or Snow White again. Sora swung at her with Oblivion, putting all of his strength behind the blow but it went straight through her as though she were made of smoke. She laughed, with no evidence of being stabbed in the back just a short amount of time ago.

"You'll never win against darkness, it will last forever." She said in a mocking tone, disappearing. Sora and Riku searched for a moment, checking the trees for any sign of the nobody who may have been hiding there. Their searches were cut short when they heard a scream coming from behind them. Sora turned sharply to see Xenithan holding Kairi in a vice grip, dragging her backwards into a portal, and the realisation dawned on him. Nexus had just acted as a distraction while Xenithan grabbed Kairi and separated her from the rest of the group.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, struggling against his hold but the tall nobody was simply too strong for her, after all he was a warrior in his previous life. She managed to elbow him in the stomach, causing Xenithan to double over slightly and grunt in pain but his grip on her did not let up. Sora ran towards the two with a speed that he didn't know he possessed, ignoring the immense fatigue that he was still feeling, only to be repelling by another force field which knocked him back a few feet, making him land ungracefully on his back. He stood up once more, pushing back the pain in his leg and head, running towards the two again. But he was going too slowly, and Riku was too far away to get there. Kairi struggled with all of her might, reaching out of the darkness with her arm as the rest of her was swallowed up. Sora reached the portal, just in time to brush his finger tips against hers before they completely disappeared, taking the blackness of the dark portal with them. Sora pitched forwards, not having the strength to move any more, not bothering to try and stop the tears that freely fell from his eyes. His body shook slightly with anger when he heard that cold cruel cackle once more, whether it had been in his head or if everyone else had heard it, Sora was unsure. It sent shivers down his spine, it was the only evidence that the nobody had even been there. As he continued to sob, Sora attempted to restrain himself from letting his anger take over, balling his hands into fists as he sat there.

"No…"

_**OMG!! I bet you never saw that one coming huh? - what kind of story would this be if Kairi didn't need to be rescued at some point??****Random voice of the people: A very un-sexist story...  
LCS: Yeah..well...**_

_**TBF she does get kidnapped in both games, why break tradition?? The only reason she wasn't kidnapped in COM is because she wasn't in it!! Naminé took her place anyway...**_

_**FATE OF MINIMOTH (if you're interested) - i just realised i forgot to put this in, i'll try and put it into next chapter somehow...although it might ruin the darker atmosphere...  
**_

_**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter, i found it cute when i was writing it and that's really all i have to say this evening. If i don't get back to you in time HAPPY HALLOWEEN (for next week) ON a slightly random note for anyone who has not read my profile...I DO NOT LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...sure the music is catchy but the plot is so awful and dimwitted that it just doesn't interest me...**_

_**See yas next chapter!!  
Sneak peak: Err...not telling...wouldn't want to give anything away now would I? But if all goes as i have it planned in my head right this second, it will not be light-hearted and it may even be shorter than this chapter, sorry but i believe a chapter should end when it's supposed to, not when it reaches a certain word count...**_


End file.
